Big Four's Adventure With Sora
by Bailey24
Summary: The Big Four, Jim, Jane, Melody and Peter going on with an adventure with Sora. OC/Jack/Rapunzel, Merida/Hiccup, Jim/Melody and Peter/Jane
1. Prolouge

**I don't own Tangled, Brave, How to Train Your Dragon, Rise of the Guardians, Mickey Mouse, Treasure Planet, Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea, Peter Pan II: Return to Neverland, Kingdom Hearts, Terra Nova(only getting Zoe from the show), Pretty Little Liars(only getting Alex Santiago from Season 1 of the show), etc. But I do own the names: Bailey, Nicole, Ethan, Annika, Sapphire, Allie, and Olivia.**

* * *

Prologue:

Mickey was on his way to the North Pole. There was something wrong. He got to the North Pole and walked in. "North, are you here?" Mickey asked. A smile came on his face when he saw a big guy with a white beard, wearing a red robe and arms covered with two tattoos. One tattoo said 'Nice' and the other tattoo said 'Naughty'.

"Mickey, my dear friend! How is Minnie?" He asked.

"She's well but that's not what I came here for. Something's wrong and I was hoping if maybe you and your fellow Guardians can help me." Mickey said, grimly. North's smile faded.

* * *

"What is it this time, North? Easter's coming up and I haven't painted my eggs yet. Plus I have to stop Frost from ruining my egg hunts!" Bunny exclaimed, hopping in with Rapunzel walking up behind him.

"And I have to protect my plants and trees from Frost!" Rapunzel said.

"See? I'm not the only one who hates Frost for ruining Spring!" Bunny said.

"Christmas and Winter are better than Easter and Spring." North said and earned glares from Bunny and Rapunzel.

"I have a lot of work to do too, North." Tooth Fairy said, flying in with Jack while Hiccup flew in on Toothless.

"Mei' 'oo." Merida said, following Sandy by horse.

"Plus I was having too much fun ruining Bunny's egg hunts and Rapunzel's plants." Jack Frost said with a smirk.

"That's it! Get back here, ya gumby!" Bunny yelled and chased after Jack.

"Wait for me, Bunny! I wanna get him too for ruining my plants!" Rapunzel yelled, running after Jack with her frying pan in her hands. After the chase was over, Bunny, Jack and Rapunzel went back to the others.

"I wouldn't call all of you here if it wasn't important." North said, looking over at Mickey. Mickey cleared his throat.

"Something's wrong and I can feel it. I tried contacting Sora but I fear something has happened to him so I came here for help instead." He said, grimly. As he finished, the pedestal rose up from the ground while the moon was shining on it.

"Is it that time again, North?" Hiccup asked. North nodded.

"Man in Moon is choosing a new Guardian!" North said happily.

"New Guardian!? Aren't we enough!?" Bunny and Jack yelled.

"I guess it's really big." Rapunzel said. An image of a girl with slightly long hair and a loose ponytail came up. On the girl's sides were a penguin and a walrus.

"I know her. That's Ariel's and Eric's daughter, Melody! She's a really sweet girl." Mickey said with a smile.

"What's she the Guardian of? Tooth asked.

"Adventure." Mickey said.

* * *

**That's it for the Prologue! What'd you think? Review please! Oh and if you have any ideas what should Peter, Jane and Jim be the Guardians of, let me know and I'll put them down. First one to let me know, gets to either be a part of this story or pick their favorite hero, heroine, villain and sidekick(good and bad)! :D**


	2. Author's Note

**vampirelover466 please message me so I can know if you want to be in the story or if you want your favorite hero, heroine, villain or sidekick(good and bad) to be in the story. **

**This is not a chapter. I'll write one soon(maybe like tomorrow) but not right now. This is my second story. ****_Madeline's Neverland Adventures_**** is my first but I'm thinking of stopping that one. I'll post three more chapters but after chapter four, it could possibly end because I lost inspiration writing it so there will not be anymore chapters for MNA but there will be more chapters for this story :D**


	3. Chapter 1: The New Guardians

**Rapunzel: She doesn't own Tangled, Brave, How to Train Your Dragon, Rise of the Guardians, Mickey Mouse, Treasure Planet, Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea, Peter Pan II: Return to Neverland, Kingdom Hearts, Terra Nova(only getting Zoe from the show), Pretty Little Liars(only getting Alex Santiago from Season 1 of the show), etc. But she does own the names: Bailey, Nicole, Ethan, Annika, Sapphire, Allie, and Olivia.**

**Me: I would like to say before I start that I'm happy that this story is getting reviews than the other one because I think I'm better with this one than with the other one. *hears yelling and looks over***

**Melody: Jack! You froze my ocean again!**

**Jack: Not my fault I like to freeze things!**

**Me: *face palms and shakes head* Oi vey...**

**Jane: Enjoy the story!**

**Peter: Or I'll send Tinkerbell after you!**

**Hiccup: He's kidding! I hope.**

* * *

Chapter 1:

Melody was swimming with Tip and Dash. Now that she reconnected the land and sea, she was free to swim without sneaking behind her mother's back. It's been a year since Morgana was defeated by her and Triton. Once she climbed up a small rock, she sat down and smiled as she felt a cool breeze blow through her hair. She turned around when she heard her name and saw her mom calling her over. She raised an eyebrow as she was confused as to why her mom was calling her. Whenever her dad was calling her in, it was for dinner or father daughter bonding but whenever her mom called her in, it would be something important. She got up and dived into the water. She swam to shore. She went over to Ariel. "What's wrong mom?" She asked.

"Someone wants to see you. Go to your room, wash up, put your pink dress on and come downstairs to the dining room." Ariel said.

_Someone wants to see me? What for? Must be very important. _She thought as she walked into the house with Ariel. Minutes later, Melody came down in the dress that Ariel told her to wear and she went to the dining room. Her eyes lit up and her smile grew as she saw Mickey. "Mickey!" She said happily as she went over to him. Mickey was talking to Eric when he heard his name. He turned around and smiled.

"Melody! That was rude! Mickey was talking to your dad." Ariel said. Melody looked down.

"Sorry mom." She said. Mickey smiled.

"It's quite alright, Ariel. There's no harm." Mickey said. Ariel smiled softly and sat down next to Eric.

"So what's so important that you needed Melody here with us?" Eric asked, looking at Mickey as Mickey and Melody sat down.

"Something's going wrong and I need Melody to help the Guardians of Childhood and the Big Four." Mickey said, grimly.

"Guardians of Childhood? As in Santa, the Tooth Fairy, the Easter Bunny and the Sandman?" Ariel asked. Mickey nodded.

"And the Big Four? As in Jack Frost, Rapunzel, Merida and Hiccup?" Melody asked. Mickey nodded again. Melody and Ariel bit their lips.

"We don't have a lot of time." Mickey warned. Eric bit his lip now as he looked at Ariel. Ariel sighed.

"Go get ready Melody." She said. Melody looked at her mom then nodded and got up to go to her room. She came back down, wearing the same thing she wore before putting the dress on. She hugged her parents and left with Mickey to the North Pole. Sebastian was on her shoulder.

* * *

Peter Pan was flying around with Jane, laughing as she was freaking out a few times. As they were landing to Peter's hideout, they saw a figure close to the hideout. They raised an eyebrow as they looked at each other then at the figure. The figure was a girl with wild fiery red curls and a green dress. They landed and went over to the girl. "A'e 'ou Peter an' Jane?" The girl asked, her accent was thick. Peter and Jane nodded slowly.

"Yea.. Who are you?" Peter asked.

"Ay'll tel' 'ou la'er. Righ' no' we gotta 'o." The girl said as she pulled out a snow globe and threw it at a tree. The snow globe broke, revealing a portal. Peter and Jane looked at each other then Jane got on Peter's back. He flew threw the portal with Tinkerbell following straight after.

* * *

"Woo-hoo!" A boy yelled as he was riding around on his solar surfer. He chuckled as he noticed a certain little blob of mischief challenging him to a race. "You wanna challenge me to a race, eh Morph?" The boy asked. The blob chirped excited. The boy laughed. "Alright buddy. First one to get through that, wins." They boy said as he pointed at the huge fan from the distance. The blob looked and chirped as in to say 'Deal!' "Ready. Set. Go!" The boy yelled as he picked up speed on his solar surfer. The boy and the blob were neck-to-neck but the blob went through first and morphed into some fireworks. The boy chuckled. "Good one, Morph." The boy said then looked ahead. His eyes widened and he skidded to a stop on his solar surfer as he saw a huge black flying creature in front of him from a few inches. The blob sat on the boy's shoulder. The boy noticed another boy around his age on the creature. "Who are you?" The boy on the solar surfer asked the boy on the dragon.

"I'll tell you later but right now we need to go." The boy on the creature asked.

"Okay.. But I gotta tell my mom first." The boy on the solar surfer said.

"Don't worry. She knows. Now let's go." The boy on the creature said as he flew through the portal he made from the snow globe he pulled out. The boy on the solar surfer and the blob looked at each other, the blob shrugged and the two went through the portal with the solar surfer.

* * *

"Snow Day!" A boy with white hair flew down towards a town. As he was spreading the joy of the snow day, he noticed a girl with brown, wavy hair walking around. He smirked slightly, landed on his feet, picked up some snow, made a snowball, blew some ice onto it and threw it at the girl. The girl looked around as she got hit with the snowball.

"Okay! Who threw that!?" She yelled, laughing then her eyes widened as she saw a boy with white hair, a blue hoodie and brown pants. She saw the boy carrying a staff and saw that the boy wasn't wearing any shoes.

Jack was confused as he looked behind him then back at the girl. "You can see me?" He asked, starting to smile. The girl nodded and Jack yelled in excitement. The girl looked like she was in her teens. Fourteen or fifteen maybe. The girl giggled at him as she saw him react.

"I'm Marcy and I know you're Jack Frost." She said, smiling. He chuckled softly then smiled.

* * *

**Rapunzel: Bailey's busy at the moment so she told me to talk for her! There's chapter one! What did you think!?**

**Hiccup: I hope you're not serious of sending Tinkerbell after the readers, Peter.**

**Peter: Very serious.**

**Jane: *rolls her eyes then smiles* Review for more!**

**Jim: Oh and you have suggestions, post them!**

**Merida: Like Jack wea'ing a 'ress!**

**Jack: Or Merida kissing a toad!**

**Melody: *waves* Bye!**


	4. Author's Note2

**Rapunzel: Bailey's busy again but she will get the chapter up soon!**

**Jack: Not again, Merida!**

**Merida: 'ou ruined Punzie's 'lants, 'elody's ocea' and Bunny's egg 'unts so 'ou got wot 'ou deserved!**

**Hiccup: *sighs* Enough guys! Bailey doesn't want another fight!**

**Jane: Hiccup's right! Enough with the fighting!**

**Peter: *out flying around***

**Jim: *rubs his forehead***

**Melody: Keep your reviews coming! We love to hear from you!**

**All eight: *wave* Bye!**


	5. Chapter 2: New Troubles

**Hiccup: Everyone else is busy but me so I'm taking over I guess. You know the drill. Enjoy the story and review when you're done! She doesn't own Tangled, Brave, How to Train Your Dragon, Rise of the Guardians, Mickey Mouse, Treasure Planet, Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea, Peter Pan II: Return to Neverland, Kingdom Hearts, Terra Nova(only getting Zoe from the show), Pretty Little Liars(only getting Alex Santiago from Season 1 of the show), etc. But she does own the names: Bailey, Nicole, Ethan, Annika, Sapphire, Allie, and Olivia.**

* * *

Chapter 2:

Normal mode:

Melody walked to the lobby of the North Pole with Mickey. She looked around her and was amazed. "Wow." She breathed.

"You must be Melody!" A voice boomed. Melody turned around and saw a guy with a white beard, red robes and two tattoos. One tattoo said 'Nice' and the other tattoo said 'Naughty'.

"You're.. You're.." Melody started then fainted. Mickey bit back a laugh as North looked at the fainting girl confused. He looked at Mickey.

"Was it something I said?" He asked. Mickey shook his head as North pushed the button down to call the other Guardians of Childhood, Rapunzel and Jack.

* * *

**Melody's POV:**

**"Wow." I breathed.**

**"You must be Melody!" A voice boomed. I turned around and saw a guy with a white beard, red robes and two tattoos. One tattoo said 'Nice' and the other tattoo said 'Naughty'.**

**"You're.. You're.." I started then fainted.**

**I woke up an hour later to twelve faces staring down at me. One of them I recognized, eight were the ones I believed in and three I didn't recognize at all. One of the three faces I didn't recognize belonged to a boy with brown hair. He had bangs, an earring and a small ponytail. On the boy's shoulder was a small, pink blob with slightly big eyes. The next face belonged to another boy with a green hat that had a red feather on it. This boy had red hair and elvish ears. There was a little light on his shoulder. It looked like to be a fairy. The third face belonged to a girl with very short, brownish hair. She had bangs like the first boy I saw. The eight faces I noticed a little before were the faces of Santa, the Tooth Fairy, the Sandman, the Easter Bunny, Jack Frost, Rapunzel, Hiccup and Merida. The face I recognized belonged to Mickey.**

**"Are you alright, dear?" The Tooth Fairy asked me. I nodded as Hiccup helped me up.**

**"Are you sure? Because you looked like you hit your head pretty hard." Mickey said.**

**"I'm fine. Thanks Mickey." I reassured him. I took a second look at the Easter Bunny and saw that he was big and standing on his legs. Almost like a kangaroo.**

**"Are you positive? Because if you're not, then I'm pretty sure we all understand that the Easter Kangaroo here can be pretty shocking to look at." Jack teased.**

**"Oi I'm not a kangaroo, mate! I'm the Easter Bunny!" The Easter Bunny snapped at Jack.**

**"Really? Because you look like a kangaroo. You even sound like one too." Jack taunted Bunny.**

**"Enough!" Santa yelled.**

**"Yes please because I'm pretty sure you two are giving the poor girl a headache with the argument!" Rapunzel said then looked at me. "Don't worry, they're always like this." She told me.**

**I nodded slowly then looked at Mickey. "What's going on and why am I needed here?" I asked.**

**"I explain that! You four are now Guardians! MUSIC!" Santa yelled.**

* * *

_Jim's POV:_

_"Whoa whoa! What makes you think we wanna be Guardians!?" I yelled._

_"Of course you do. MUSIC!" The big guy with the white beard yelled._

_"No music!" I yelled, not really noticing one elf throwing his instrument down and walking away._

_"What do Guardians do?" The girl with the slightly long, black hair asked._

_"Every dot on that globe behind you four is a child. Good or bad. It's our job to protect them, shelia." The Bunny said. Wait. Bunny? Looks more like a kangaroo. Sounds like one too. Me, the girl with the slightly long, black hair, the boy with the green hat and the other girl with very short, brownish hair turned around and looked at the dots that were on the huge globe that was behind us._

_"I have a question." The girl with the short, brownish hair said as she turned around to face the others. Me, the girl with the black hair and the boy with the green hat turned around and looked at the girl with the short, brown hair._

_"Ask away." The mouse said._

_"What would happen if a child grows up?" The girl asked._

_"They would stop believing in us but it's normal because if one child grows up, there'll always be another that believes." The big guy said._

_I turned to the boy that I followed to get here. "You said my mom knows. How?" I asked him._

_"I told her. I also told Wendy." The mouse said, looking at me then at the girl that was next to the boy with the green hat._

_"How about the Lost Boys? Do they know?" The boy with the green hat asked. The mouse nodded._

_"There's a threat that Mickey said. We brought you four here to help us protect the children of the world. I had to help North, Bunny, Tooth and Sandy defeat Pitch then he came back but with three other allies he met. Rapunzel's 'mother'; Gothel, the Red Death and Mor'du. Now we fear those four are back with three more allies. We don't know who the three new allies are but all we know from Mickey is that it won't end well if they're not stopped." The boy with a staff said. Right on cue, a laugh filled the whole room. All fourteen of us looked around then looked at the globe. Black sand was covering the globe then a figure stood at the top._

_"Pitch!" I heard someone yell. I think it was the girl that was floating. The figure on the globe didn't say anything but three images of black sand were at his sides. The first image was of a lady with curly hair. I heard a whimper and searched for the source of the whimper. My eyes landed on a girl with really long, blonde hair then at the black sand image. 'That must be Gothel.' I thought. The next two black sand images weren't human. They were of animals. One looked like a dragon while the other looked like a bear then I noticed that three more black sand images appeared. two were next to the image of the lady with the curly hair. One black sand image was of a lady that had eight legs. Wait what? Eight legs? This lady was skinny too. The next black sand image was of a man with a hat that had a feather on it. 'What is it with people wearing hats that have feathers on them?' I thought. My eyes widened as I saw the third black sand image that was next to the bear. "Scroop.." I muttered to myself._

* * *

Jane's POV:

"I have a question." I asked. I didn't really notice Peter, the girl with the black hair or the boy with the brown hair looking at me.

"Ask away." The mouse said.

"What would happen if a child grows up?" I asked.

"They would stop believing in us but it's normal because if one child grows up, there'll always be another that believes." The big guy said.

I noticed the boy with the brown hair turn to the other boy who also had brown hair. "You said my mom knows. How?" He asked him.

"I told her. I also told Wendy." The mouse said, looking at him then at me.

"How about the Lost Boys? Do they know?" Peter asked. The mouse nodded.

"There's a threat that Mickey said. We brought you four here to help us protect the children of the world. I had to help North, Bunny, Tooth and Sandy defeat Pitch then he came back but with three other allies he met. Rapunzel's 'mother'; Gothel, the Red Death and Mor'du. Now we fear those four are back with three more allies. We don't know who the three new allies are but all we know from Mickey is that it won't end well if they're not stopped." The boy with a staff said. Right on cue, a laugh filled the whole room. All fourteen of us looked around then looked at the globe. Black sand was covering the globe then a figure stood at the top.

"Pitch!" I heard someone yell. I think it was the girl that was floating. The figure on the globe didn't say anything but three images of black sand were at his sides. The first image was of a lady with curly hair. I was too focused on the black sand images to look at the person that whimpered. The next two black sand images weren't human. They were of animals. One looked like a dragon while the other looked like a bear then I noticed that three more black sand images appeared. two were next to the image of the lady with the curly hair. One black sand image was of a lady that had eight legs. Wait what? Eight legs? This lady was skinny too. My eyes widened and I looked at Peter. I saw him glaring at the black sand image of Hook. I heard a mutter but once again, I was too busy looking at Peter's glare to look at who muttered.

* * *

_**Peter's POV:**_

_**I knew Jane was looking at me when the black sand image of Hook appeared but I was too busy glaring to look at her, at the one who whimpered and at the one who muttered. Once the figure and the black sand images were gone, we turned to the big guy. "I'm in." I said.**_

_**"Me too." Jane said.**_

_**"Count me in." The girl with the black hair said. The thirteen of us looked at the boy with the brown hair.**_

_**"No way. I'm not getting into this." The boy said, getting back on his ride.**_

_**"But we need you!" The boy that also had brown hair yelled.**_

_**"No you don't! I won't go through with it!" The first brown-haired boy yelled and went off. We all sighed then twelve of us looked at the boy with white hair as he got up.**_

_**"I'll talk to him." The boy said and flew off after the first brown-haired boy.**_

* * *

**Me: There's Chapter Two! Oh and I'm back! I wanna thank Hiccup and Rapunzel for taking over for me!**

**Hiccup and Rapunzel: You're welcome!**

**Melody: Please review!**

**Jane: *waves* Bye!**


	6. Chapter 3: The Believer Talk

**Hiccup: She doesn't own Tangled, Brave, How to Train Your Dragon, Rise of the Guardians, Mickey Mouse, Treasure Planet, Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea, Peter Pan II: Return to Neverland, Kingdom Hearts, Terra Nova(only getting Zoe from the show), Pretty Little Liars(only getting Alex Santiago from Season 1 of the show), etc. You know the drill so I'm not repeating it.**

**Rapunzel: But she does own the names: Bailey, Nicole, Ethan, Annika, Sapphire, Allie, ****and ****Olivia.**

* * *

Chapter 3:

Jack's POV:

I was flying around, looking for the boy with the brown hair until I saw a figure at the lake. I flew down and smiled when I realized it was him.

"...I don't know what to do, Morph. They expect me to be a Guardian. I don't know the first thing of being a Guardian. Plus it looks like it's too much work. I wanna be able to have fun." The boy said.

"I was just like you once." I said.

The boy turned around and faced me. "Who are you? And what do you mean you were just like me once" He asked.

"Jack Frost and I refused becoming a Guardian until I found out that it wasn't that bad and I wasn't alone. I didn't know anything about being a Guardian either until Pitch broke my staff in half and threw me down into a ditch. Look, it might be scary now but once you know you're not alone, it's not as scary as it seems." I said.

"Were you ever scared?" He asked.

I nodded. "Terrified. But as Guardian, you get to spread happiness to the world and your first believer is special." I said.

"Did you have your first?" He asked.

I nodded again. "His name's Jamie Bennett. Speaking of which, I gotta go see him. Wanna come with me?" I asked. He nodded and got on that thing again.

"What is that?" I asked.

"A solar surfer." He said.

I had an idea and smirked.

* * *

**Rapunzel's POV:**

**"Who was your first believer, North?" I asked. We all looked at him.**

**"That is good question." He said. "I've had so many that I couldn't count but there was one that stood out to me and that was Bailey Dawson and her best friend Ethan Michaels." He said.**

**I nodded with a smile. "Who was your first believer, Rapunzel?" North asked me.**

**"Pippa." I said.**

**"Since we're on the subject of first believers, who was yours, Bunny?" Hiccup asked Bunny.**

**Bunny grinned. "I'm looking at her right now, mate." He answered Hiccup while looking at Jane. We followed his gaze and looked at a smiling Jane.**

**"How about yours, Tooth?" Mickey asked.**

**"I had two. They were twins girls but not identical. Allie and Olivia Woods." Tooth said.**

**"An' San'y's?" Merida asked.**

**Sandy had used his sand to write the name 'Alex '.**

**"When do we get our first believers?" The girl with the black hair said.**

**"Soon Melody, soon." Mickey said. Melody? That's a pretty name! Much better than my name! Her name has a nice ring to it while mine sounds like a type of lettuce.I thought, smiling. The girl named Melody nodded softly.**

**"I have a question now." The boy with the green hat said to Mickey.**

**"Yes?" Mickey asked.**

**"How do you know Wendy?" The boy asked.**

**"Before she went to Neverland with you, John and Michael, she came to me and North for what was to happen in the future meaning right now and we told her that when she grows up, gets married and have two kids, we would need the eldest which is Jane." Mickey said.**

**Jane? That's a nice name! Like Melody's name!**

**"As for you, Peter, Tinkerbell kinda knew that you would be needed for this too." Mickey continued.**

**Peter and Tinkerbell? As in THE Peter Pan and Tinkerbell!? Oh my! I've read stories about them! I can't believe they're real, here and becoming Guardians! Just like me, Hiccup, Merida and Jack! I thought, giggling with excitement. They looked at me with raised eyebrows. I laughed nervously. "Oops! I'm a bit more bubbly than I had thought." I said, blushing madly with embarrassment now.**

**Bunny chuckled. "Calm down, Shelia." He said.**

**I nodded blushing embarrassedly. "You can continue Mickey." I said.**

**Mickey nodded with a smile then looked back at Peter and Jane, face turning serious. "As I was saying, the Lost Boys know along with Tinkerbell." He said.**

**"I have another question. If someone leaves Neverland for a long time, do they grow old?" Peter asked.**

**"Instantly yes, but if you've been there for years and are now leaving for something as important as this then no." Mickey said.**

**Peter nodded. "What about Sora? Is he okay?" He asked.**

**Sora? That's a weird name. Wait.. Is he that kid Mickey was talking about earlier? I thought.**

**"We do not know." Mickey said grimly.**

**"Who's Sora, Peter?" Jane asked him.**

**"Sora was a friend of mine. He helped me rescue Wendy." Peter told her, looking down.**

**I saw a look of sadness and a tiny bit of confusion on Melody's face.**

* * *

_Jim's POV:_

_I followed Jack to a town and we got in front of a house and we were about to go in when he heard a voice from behind._

_"JACK!" The voice yelled. We both turned around and saw a kid with brown hair followed by a girl with wavy brown hair._

_I noticed the girl with the wavy, brown hair before Jack did._

_"Hey Jamie!" Jack said._

_"Jamie? You know Jack?" The girl asked Jamie. Jamie nodded._

_I looked over at Jack and I saw his eyes widened. I smirked and chuckled._

_"M-Marcy?" Jack asked. I saw the girl nodded as I looked between the two._

_Jamie laughed. "Marcy's my cousin, Jack. I'm Jack's first believer!" He said._

_"Are you okay, Jack?" Marcy asked._

_I went over to him and reminded him why we're here into his ear._

_"Yea I'm fine! Oh and Jamie, bad news buddy." Jack said._

_Jamie's smile faded. "What's wrong, Jack?" He asked._

_"Pitch, Gothel, Mor'du and the Red Death are back with newer allies." Jack said.  
_

_Jamie's eyes widened. "Are they coming here?" He asked._

_"We're not sure where they're gonna attack first. Just to be safe, go inside the house. Both of you. I can't risk them getting you. And call your friends, Jamie. Tell them what's going on and make sure they stay inside their houses as well." Jack said._

_I was next to Jack and we both saw Jamie and Marcy nod and run into the house._

_"We have to go back to get the other three." Jack told me without looking at me._

_I looked at him. "Why?" I asked._

_"Because I'm gonna help you three get your first believers." He said. I was about to protest but he put his hand up to shut me up. "I don't care if you're not ready to be a Guardian. We all need you." He continued, still not looking at me._

_I sighed. "Fine." I_ said.

* * *

**Melody's POV:**

**We all heard the sound of a small engine and looked at the window. We saw Jack Frost come back with the boy with the brown hair.**

**"Peter, we need you to put Jane on your back. Melody, climb up on Jim's solar surfer." Jack said.**

**The three of us looked at him confused.**

**"Don't ask. Just do it." The brown-haired boy said.**

**The three of us looked at each other and bit our lips then sighed. I went over to Jim's solar surfer and got on behind him.**

**"Hold on." Jim said. I held on as we saw Peter put Jane on his back.**

**"Let's go." Jack said.**

**"Where are you taking them, Frost?" Bunny asked.**

**Jack looked at him with a grin. "To get their first believers." He said.**

**Me, Peter and Jane looked at Jim.**

**"Don't look at me. It was his idea, not mine." Jim said.**

* * *

**Me: What'd think!? Was it good? Bad? Let me know!**

**Hiccup, Jack, Jane, Jim, Me, Melody, Merida, Peter and Rapunzel: *wave* Bye!**


	7. Chapter 4: 'Marcy'

**Melody: She doesn't own Tangled, Brave, How to Train Your Dragon, Rise of the Guardians, Mickey Mouse, Treasure Planet, Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea, Peter Pan II: Return to Neverland, Kingdom Hearts, Terra Nova(only getting Zoe from the show), Pretty Little Liars(only getting Alex Santiago from Season 1 of the show), etc. But she does own the names: Bailey, Nicole, Ethan, Annika, Sapphire, Allie, and Olivia.**

**Me: vampirelover466, you can be Melody's first believer because I have an idea for Jane's first believer, Peter's first believer and Jim's first believer(:**

* * *

Chapter 4:

Jane's POV:

I was on Peter's back as me, Peter, the brunette boy named Jim and the black-haired named Melody followed the white-haired boy named Jack.

"Where are we going?" Melody asked.

"To your first believer." Jack said, heading to a town.

"What are we doing back here?" Jim asked.

"Her first believer is visiting here for a while." Jack said. The four of us looked at each other then at Jack and followed him to a house.

"We were just here." Jim said, looking at the house.

"I know but we're going inside this time." Jack said and landed at the side of the house. We landed next to Jack. "Okay, I'm gonna make two trips. Melody's going up first then I'm coming back down to get Jim. Peter, once I'm done, you get Jane up there." Jack continued.

The four of us nodded. Jack grinned. "Alright Melody, get on my back." He said.

I saw Melody hesitating then she got on Jack's back. We saw her hold tight and heard her shriek a bit as Jack flew up to the window.

* * *

**_Peter's POV:_**

**_Once Melody and Jim went through the opened window, I flew up and through the window while holding Jane on my back. The five of us were in a room and the four of us followed Jack to another room._**

**_"Marcy? Are you here? I have someone for you to meet." Jack said._**

**_"I'm right here, Jack." A voice said and we turned to a girl with wavy, brown hair. I may not know about Pitch but I could feel something was wrong as I saw her yellow eyes. Wait.. Yellow? "Uh Jack? I have a bad feeling about this." I said._**

**_Jack looked at me. "What do you mean? It's just Marcy." He said._**

**_"Look at her eyes, Jack." Jane said, pointing at Marcy's eyes._**

**_We saw Jack look and got his staff ready. "Pitch.." He muttered._**

**_'Marcy' chuckled and changed back into Pitch. "Nice job figuring it out, Peter and Jane." He said, smirking._**

**_"Where's Marcy, Pitch!?" Jack yelled, pointing his staff at Pitch._**

**_"Getting touchy there, Jack." Pitch said. "Oh and don't worry about Jamie and Sophie. They're in good care along with Marcy." He continued, smirking._**

**_"What did you do to them!?" Jack yelled again._**

**_"Nothing..Yet." Pitch said with a chuckle and disappeared._**

**_Jack let out a yell as he pounded the floor with his staff._**

**_"Jack, who was that and what did he want?" Melody asked._**

**_"That was Pitch." Jack said as he turned to face us. "I have to go back. I'll send Hiccup to lead you four to Jane's, Peter's and Jim's first believers." He said and flew out the window, alone. The four of us ran to the window and watched Jack fly away._**

**_"Now what do we do?" Melody asked._**

**_"I don't know about you three but I'm gonna go find Marcy, Jamie and Sophie for Jack." Jim said, heading for the door to go downstairs._**

**_"But Jack said he was gonna send Hiccup to lead the four of us to my first believer, your first believer and Peter's first believer." Jane said, walking to Jim's back._**

**_"Look no offense but I'm not gonna sit around and wait for Dragon Boy and his dragon to come get us. Besides, that guy that we just saw has Melody's first believer so I'm gonna save her. Alone or not." Jim said, close to the door._**

**_"Tink, block the door." I said. I heard the door slam and Jim yelling an angry 'hey'. "We're waiting for Hiccup." I said, not facing him._**

* * *

_Jim's POV:_

_"We're waiting for Hiccup." Peter said, not facing me. _

_I groaned. "Fine!" I yelled. The four of waited until Hiccup came with his dragon._

_"Melody and Jim, get on Toothless. Jane, get on Peter's back so he can fly out with you._

_We saw Jane get on Peter's back again then me and Melody got on Toothless._

_"I want to use my solar surfer." I said._

_Hiccup sighed. "Fine." He said and told Toothless to land. Once Toothless landed, I got off and got on my solar surfer. Toothless hovered up with Melody on his back. I chuckled as I saw her hold onto Hiccup's waist for dear life. She actually looked cute doing that. "Alright, let's go Toothless!" Hiccup_ yelled.

* * *

**Me: What'd you think!? Sorry if it's short!**


	8. Chapter 5: New Believers

**Me: I don't own Tangled, Brave, How to Train Your Dragon, Rise of the Guardians, Mickey Mouse, Treasure Planet, Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea, Peter Pan II: Return to Neverland, Kingdom Hearts, Terra Nova(only getting Zoe from the show), Pretty Little Liars(only getting Alex Santiago from Season 1 of the show), etc. But I do own the names: Bailey, Nicole, Ethan, Annika, Sapphire, Allie, and Olivia.**

**vmplove466marcy, I had a lot of thought as to who was gonna be Peter's, Jane's, Melody's and Jim's first believers and I know I said you were gonna be Jim's first believer but I'll change it around to you being Melody's first believer. Annika(Bella Thorne)'s gonna be Jim's first believer, Sapphire(Zendaya)'s gonna be Jane's first believer and Zoe(Alana Mansour from Terra Nova)'s gonna be Peter's first believer. Reason I was gonna put Annika as Melody's first believer was because I was gonna have Annika be the adventurous one like Melody but I'll make Annika the rebellious one like Jim. Yes you can understand Jim.**

* * *

Chapter 5:

**Melody's POV:**

**"Alright let's go, Toothless!" Hiccup yelled. I closed my eyes and screamed while still holding onto Hiccup for dear life on the way there. "You can open your eyes, Melody." He said. I opened my eyes and saw that we landed at another town. "Where are we?" I asked.**

**"Lakewood, New Jersey." Hiccup told me as he got off of Toothless. I also got off and followed him over to Jim, Jane and Peter.**

**"Had a nice flight on the dragon, Princess?" Jim asked with a smirk. ****I glared at him and he chuckled.**

**"Okay that's enough." Jane defended me.**

**"Thank you." I told Jane. She nodded with a smile.**

**"Come on." Hiccup said, leading us. We followed him to a house. We heard laughter.**

**"Are they twins?" Peter asked.**

**"Nope. Best friends." Hiccup said.**

**"Are they having a sleepover?" Jim asked. **

**Hiccup shook his head. "Nope. Sapphire was an only child and she lost her home and her parents when she was eight. Since then, she's been living with Annika and her family. Sapphire has been having a hard time believing in things such as Santa Claus, the Tooth Fairy, the Easter Bunny, the Sandman, Jack Frost, Rapunzel, Merida, me and fairy tales. Basically she has trust issues. Humans say it was a fire but no one had seen the house burn in flames. North and the others think it was Pitch." Hiccup said grimly.**

**I looked over at the three and noticed that Peter made a sympathetic look. I bit my lip then looked back at Hiccup.**

**"Alright. Jane and Jim, go inside to meet your first believers. When you two are done, go directly back to the North Pole." Hiccup told them as he gave a snow globe to each of them then he faced me and Peter. "Peter, take Melody with you to Terra Nova. When you're done meeting your first believer, go directly back to the North Pole as well." He told Peter as he gave him a snow globe and gave me one too then threw another one he had at a tree next to a house.**

**I noticed Jane getting onto Jim's solar surfer with Jim and followed Hiccup to Annika's house then Peter put me on his back and flew through the portal with Tinkerbell following closely behind him.**

* * *

_**Peter's POV:**_

_**I flew through the portal with Melody on my back. Once we got to Terra Nova, I landed. "You can get off now." I told her. **_

_**She nodded and got off. "You think we'll find your first believer?" She asked me.**_

_**"I think so." I said as we looked. It was dark then I noticed a family of three. A man, a woman and a little girl. **__**(A/N: I know it's supposed to be a family of five but I'm using Landon Liboiron and Naomi Scott as Ethan and Nicole. So it's just Alana Mansour as Zoe in this story.) I tapped Melody's shoulder then pointed at the three when she looked at me.**_

_**"Is it just me or are they escaping?" She asked me.**_

_**"Looks like they're escaping." I said, watching the family of three run to a secret hole through the gate. "Let's follow them." I said as I flew ahead but not too far. I was close to the ground too in case Melody needed me. We went through the hole and kept following the family of three. Once we saw the man and the woman leave the little girl in a tent, I put Melody on my back again and flew towards the tent. We flew in and landed.**_

_**The little girl looked up at us and smiled. Well she was looking up at me anyway. Why can't she see Melody? I thought.**_

* * *

Jane's POV:

I got onto Jim's solar surfer then I noticed Peter put Melody on his back. I secretly glared at them because I was getting a bit followed Hiccup to Annika's house. It wasn't too big but it wasn't too small either. It looked like it could fit a family of four or five.

"Alright, I'm going back to the North Pole. Take time to get to know your believers and go back to the North Pole when you're done." Hiccup told us then flew off back to the North Pole. We landed the solar surfer and went into Annika's room by opening the window slightly. I smiled as we watched them have a pillow fight with another girl. Sapphire had brown hair while Annika had red hair. The other girl had black hair.

"Oh come on, Nikki! You can't say there's no such thing as pirates!" Annika said. Nikki? Must be short for Nicole. I thought. I looked at Jim as I had a feeling he was gonna like Annika's belief in pirates.

"I'm sorry Anni but there's no such thing as pirates." Nicole said.

"Finally! Someone with sense!" Sapphire said. I smiled at Nicole and Sapphire. They had as much logic as I do.

"Oh some pirates are not that bad." Jim said. 

I glared at him. "Not that bad!? They're very bad!" I yelled. The two of us didn't notice the three girls looking at us.

"Wh- Wait.. Oh my god! You're Jim Hawkins!" Annika said. We looked at her and saw a grin on her face.

I rolled my eyes as Jim did a bow with a grin at Annika.

"And you're Wendy's daughter, Jane!" Sapphire said, grinning too. I curtsied and I ignored Jim's eye roll.

* * *

_Jim's POV:_

_I rolled my eyes at Jane but she seemed to ignore it then we heard a noise. I looked at Jane and she nodded, pulling something out of her pocket of her jacket. I nodded back, looked at the door and pulled out my sword. We aimed it at the door as we walked slowly to the door._

_"Hide yourselves." Jane told the girls. They nodded and ran to the closet. They ran in and Annika closed the door behind her. I looked at Jane again as my hand was on the doorknob. She nodded and got her weapon ready. I had my sword ready too and opened the door. We saw it was Scroop and a guy with a hat that had a feather on it. Wait.. Guy with a hat that had a feather on it.. I remembered seeing this guy at the North Pole but as a black sand image. The real one was standing right in front of us with a smirk. Scroop had a smirk on his face too._

_"Well if it isn't the Cabin Boy? Heard you're a Guardian now." He hissed with a chuckle._

_"Same for you, lass." Hook said, smirking at Jane._

_We glared at them. Hook started walking towards her. "Stay back!" She yelled, ready to hit Hook with a rock from her slingshot. Hook laughed then was very close to her. "You have as much spunk as your dear mother. More than her actually. Oh and don't fret. Your parents and your little brother are taken care of by Pitch." He said. _

_Her eyes widened then she glared at him. "What did you do to them!?" She yelled. Hook just chuckled and disappeared._

_"Your mother is in very good hands along with Silver, Doppler, Captain Amelia and that robot too." Scroop said, laughing and disappeared. I felt like I was gonna pass out. My mom, Doppler, Captain Amelia, B.E.N. and Silver were in trouble._

_"Is is safe to come out?" Nicole asked._

_"Yes." Jane said, worriedly then she faced the girls. "Listen, I want you three to go to the North Pole and stay there. If anyway asks, tell them I sent you there and that me and Jim are going after our families and his friends." She continued as she pulled out her snow globe. She threw it at a wall. "Hurry!" She yelled. Annika, Nicole and Sapphire ran through the portal and it closed after Sapphire went through._

_I looked at Jane. "Ready to do some saving?" I asked._

_She nodded. "Born ready." I said._

* * *

**Me: What'd you think?**


	9. Chapter 6: Pitch attacks Zoe

**Me: I don't own Tangled, Brave, How to Train Your Dragon, Rise of the Guardians, Mickey Mouse, Treasure Planet, Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea, Peter Pan II: Return to Neverland, Kingdom Hearts, Terra Nova(only getting Zoe from the show), Pretty Little Liars(only getting Alex Santiago from Season 1 of the show), etc. But I do own the names: Bailey, Nicole, Ethan, Annika, Sapphire, Allie, and Olivia.**

**vmplove466marcy, you're not a bother. I was just explaining and saying that I changed my mind of who was gonna be Melody's first believer. As for the Pelody shipping, I'm gonna make another story but of just them. I haven't decided how to plot it though.**

* * *

Chapter 6:

_**Peter's POV:**_

_**"What's your name?" Melody asked the little girl then looked at me hurt when she didn't get an answer. I didn't say anything or even look at Melody. I crouched down at eye level towards the little girl with a smile. I was about to say something when the three of us heard something coming from outside. I got up, picked Zoe up and looked at Melody. I looked at the little girl. "Okay, I need you to do something for me." I told her.**_

_**"Sure! What is it, Peter?" The little girl asked.**_

_**"I need you to believe in my friend, Melody. She has a first believer but we don't know where she is and she's hurt that you didn't answer her question because we both know that you don't see her." I said.**_

_**"Melody?" The little girl asked.**_

_**I nodded. "Yea that's her name. Pretty, huh?" I asked. **_

_**She nodded. "The name sounds like a melodic bell. Melody. Melody. Melody." She said in a sing-song tone.**_

_**I looked at Melody. "Try asking her again." I said.**_

_**Melody nodded and looked at the little girl. "What's your name?" She asked.**_

_**The little girl looked at Melody and smiled. "Zoe Shannon." She said.**_

_**Melody smiled. "That's a pretty name too, Zoe." She said as I handed Zoe to Melody.**_

_**"Both of you go, I'll meet you there soon." I said, pulling a snow globe out of my pocket and throwing it at a tent wall. **_

_**Melody was about to run out when she stopped, turned around to face me and walked towards me. She handed me her snow globe. "Be careful, Peter." She said, hugging me.**_

_**"You too. Now go before it's too late." I said, hugging back then let go. She nodded and ran through the portal while holding Zoe in her arms. I smiled as the portal closed behind them, knowing that they got to the workshop safely.**_

* * *

**Rapunzel's POV:**

**I was talking to Merida when we noticed two portals open. One portal closed behind three girls; a red-head, a brunette and a girl with black hair. The other portal closed behind Melody holding a little girl in her arms.**

**"What's going on, Shelia?" Bunny asked Melody.**

**"Peter told me to bring Zoe here because we heard something." Melody told him.**

**"Who are you three?" I asked the three girls.**

**"I'm Annika and that's my adoptive sister; Sapphire and that's our best friend; Nicole." Annika said.**

**I nodded then looked at the little girl. "Wanna ride a dragon?" I asked her. She nodded and looked over at Toothless. I saw Melody set Zoe down and saw Zoe run over to Hiccup and Toothless. I smiled as Hiccup pulled her up and told her which direction he wanted her to tell him and I smiled more when they took off.**

* * *

_Hiccup's: POV:_

_Me and Zoe were riding Toothless through the air. I smiled as she giggled then my eyes widened as we saw Nightmares coming towards us. "Hang on!" I told her. "Alright buddy, up to the skies!" I yelled and Toothless flew up to the clouds. We hid ourselves from the Nightmares then heard a laugh and we turned around. Our eyes widened as we saw Pitch. I heard Zoe whimper in fear. "Don't be scared of him, Zoe. I'll protect you. I promise." I assured her as I moved Toothless to the left and told Toothless to fly down. We didn't notice Pitch shot the arrow at us until Zoe cried in pain and held her arm. "Oh no.. I'm sorry, Zoe!" I said._

_"It's okay. We didn't see it coming." She said through tears as she cried more in pain while holding her arm. 'Guys, I hope you're somewhere safe.' I thought as I pulled out a snow globe and threw it. It opened and we went through to get to the Warren._

_Once we were in the Warren, Toothless landed and I got off first then got Zoe off. I held her in my arms. "Rapunzel!? Merida!? Jack!? North!? Sandy!? Bunny!? Tooth!? Annika!? Sapphire!? Nicole!? Where are you!?" I yelled as I was holding Zoe._

_"Hiccup!?" A voice yelled back. I knew that voice. I grinned as I saw Rapunzel running towards us. _

_I remembered Zoe's arm and my grin faded. "Punz, you gotta help Zoe. Pitch shot an arrow at us and it hit Zoe's arm." I told her. Rapunzel nodded and unbraided her hair. She wrapped it around Zoe's arm._

_"H-Hiccup w-wha-" Zoe started to ask but I interrupted her. "Shhhh don't worry, Zoe. You'll be okay. Trust me." I told her and she nodded. She watched Rapunzel close her eyes._

_"__Flower gleam and glow_

_Let your power shine_  
_ Make the clock reverse_  
_ Bring back what once was mine." Rapunzel's hair started glowing as she was singing._

_"Heal what has been hurt_  
_ Change the fate's design_  
_ Save what has been lost_  
_ Bring back what once was mine,_  
_ what once was mine" She finished and opened her eyes. Her hair stopped glowing as she unwrapped it from Zoe's arm. Merida went behind Rapunzel and started braiding her hair._

_"Feel better?" I asked Zoe and she nodded, sniffling. "I noticed you whimpering earlier, wanna tell me why?" I asked her._

_"He would come into my dreams and tell me not to help the Guardians or else." She said._

_"Or else what?" I asked._

_"Or else he would hurt me or my parents." She said, starting to cry. I looked at Rapunzel then back at Zoe._

* * *

**Me: What'd you think?**


	10. Chapter 7: Training Places 1

**Me: I don't own Tangled, Brave, How to Train Your Dragon, Rise of the Guardians, Mickey Mouse, Treasure Planet, Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea, Peter Pan II: Return to Neverland, Kingdom Hearts, Terra Nova(only getting Zoe from the show), Pretty Little Liars(only getting Alex Santiago from Season 1 of the show), etc. But I do own the names: Bailey, Nicole, Ethan, Annika, Sapphire, Allie, and Olivia.**

**Each time Hiccup, Jim, Jack or Peter say Berk, they really mean Neverland so they can confuse the villains. Oh! And I know the movie never mentioned anything about Sandy's Dream Ship but I have the Rise of the Guardians DS game and Sandy's Dream Ship is in the game.**

* * *

Chapter 7:

_Hiccup's POV:_

_"Jack, we gotta find Jane, Jim and Peter." I told him. He nodded and I turned to the others. "North, take Annika, Nicole, Sapphire and Zoe somewhere safe." I continued, handing Zoe to North then looked at Rapunzel and Merida. "Meet us at Berk." I told them. I gave them a 'Go to Neverland' look because I had a feeling someone evil was close. They nodded and Rapunzel got on Angus behind Merida. Rapunzel pulled out a snow globe and threw it. The portal opened and the two of them went through. I got on Toothless while Jack threw another snow globe at a different wall. We went through it to Pitch's lair because I had another feeling that they were there. My feeling was correct and we flew over to them. "Guys, follow us to Berk." I said with a 'We're really going to Neverland' look. They nodded and I was gonna pull out another snow globe._

_"I know a faster way there." Peter said. We looked at him and saw a smirk on his face._

_"Let's get out of here first then land at the lake so Toothless can take our stuff to Berk and North." I said. They nodded and we got out of Pitch's lair and to the lake. We landed and I stayed on Toothless while Jim stayed on his solar surfer._

_"Okay Tink, sprinkle dust on Melody again and on Jane too so Jane can lead Melody to Berk then stay with me, Hiccup and Jim." Peter told the little fairy. The little fairy nodded and flew to Melody and Jane. She sprinkled dust on the two girls and they flew up. Jane flew ahead of Melody but not too far for Melody to loose sight of Jane. They flew to the night sky to the star on the right._

_"Ready?" I asked Jack, Jim and Peter. They nodded and I pulled out a snow globe. I threw it and the four of us went through the portal to Sandy's Dream Ship._

* * *

Jane's POV:

Tinkerbell sprinkled dust on me and Melody and we flew up to the night sky towards the star on the right.

"What's Neverland like?" She asked me.

"You'll see." I told her. We were quiet after that. "Hey Melody, can I ask you a question?" I asked.

"Sure. What's up?" She asked.

"Do you like Peter?" I asked.

"No. Don't get me wrong, he's a nice guy and everything but I see him more as a brother to me. Why?" She asked.

"Just curious." I lied, sighing.

"Jane. You know you can tell me anything." She said.

"Okay okay you caught me. I like him but I'm scared." I said.

"Scared of what?" She asked.

"That he might not like me. I know for a fact that Jim likes you." I said.

"Really? Did he tell you?" She asked.

I shook her head. "I figured when he couldn't stop talking about you. He was denying it of course but I could tell through his denial and his eyes. They would light up each time he mentioned your name." I said. I noticed her blushing and we went quiet again.

We got to Neverland and I smiled as I heard her say wow.

"I would show you around but it's an emergency so I'll lead you to Peter's hideout." I said and flew down. We landed in front of Peter's hideout and we waited for Hiccup, Jack, Jim, Rapunzel, Merida and Peter. "Can I ask you another question?" I asked.

"Sure!" She said, smiling.

"Has Peter mentioned anything about me? Be honest." I said.

She bit my lip then sighed and looked at me. "No sorry but I'm sure he likes you. It's just that we're all stressing over defeating the villains that we all need to be focused and not show any weaknesses that we could possibly have." She answered truthfully.

I nodded softly with a small smile. "Yea I guess you're right." I said, sitting down. She sat down too.

"Okay my turn to ask you questions." She said.

"Alright, shoot." I said.

"Has your mom said anything about someone named Sora?" She asked.

I shook her head. "Not that I know of. Why? Has your mom said anything about him?" I asked. She shook her head.

* * *

_**Peter's POV:**_

_**We went through the portal Hiccup made with the snow globe he had and we landed on yellow sand.**_

_**"Where are we?" Jim asked.**_

_**"Sandy's Dream Ship." Hiccup said as he got off of Toothless while Jim got off of his solar surfer before we followed Jack to the others.**_

_**"Sandy, can you watch Jim's solar surfer and Toothless while the four of us are at Berk?" Jack asked. Sandy nodded. We saw Sandy as he made a sand bin then we saw him point at Jim's solar surfer then at the bin. I looked at Jim as I heard him sigh and watch him put his solar surfer into the bin then we saw Sandy make a sand bed for Toothless. I felt bad as I watched Hiccup hug Toothless.**_

_**"You'll be alright, buddy. It's just for a while. I'll be back for you. I promise." He said. The dragon whined softly but went to the bed and stayed there.**_

_**Jack looked at his staff, sighed and put it in the bin too then turned to me, Jim and Hiccup. "Ready?" He asked. We nodded and I looked at Tinkerbell. "Alright Tink, sprinkle dust on them." I said. Tink nodded, flew to Hiccup, Jack and Jim and sprinkled dust on them. We flew up and out of the Dream Ship. I led them to the star on the right in the night sky. I smiled as we got to Neverland. "We're home, Tink." I told her as we flew down to my hideout.**_

* * *

**Rapunzel's POV:**

**We got to a room. We're not sure if we're in Neverland or not. We heard talking and looked up at the entrance. I pulled my frying pan out. I closed my eyes and raised my frying pan up, ready to hit someone. I hit the person, heard a yelp and opened my eyes. My eyes widened when I saw Melody, Jane, Jim, Hiccup and Jack staring at me in shock. I was confused then looked down and my eyes widened again when I saw Peter on the ground, knocked out. I threw the frying pan behind my shoulder and heard another yelp. I turned around and saw Merida glaring at me while rubbing her forehead. "Sorry!" I squeaked.**

**"Is she always like this?" Jim asked Jack.**

**"Only when she hears someone or if it's Pitch or Gothel." Jack said. Jim nodded softly. Jane and Melody got Peter onto his bed and we waited for him to wake up. We heard him groan and saw him wake up an hour later.**

**"W-What happened?" He asked as he sat up, rubbing his head.**

**"I accidentally hit you with my frying pan thinking you were Pitch or Gothel. Sorry about that by the way." I said, blushing in embarrassment.**

**"It's fine." He said.**

**"Alright, we need a plan to defeat Pitch, Gothel, Red Death, Mor'du, Morgana, Scroop and Hook before they recruit more allies." Jane said.**

**"Jane's right. We need to strike them before they become impossible to defeat and strike us first." Jim said. We all sat and started thinking.**

**"Jane, repeat what you said again please." Melody said, looking at Jane. We looked at Jane too.**

**"We need a plan to defeat Pitch, Gothel, Red Death, Mor'du, Morgana, Scroop and Hook before the recruit more allies. Why? What are you getting at, Melody?" Jane asked, looking at her. We looked at Melody and saw a smirk on her face.**

**"Allies." She said, smirking. **

**I understood what she was getting at and grinned. "Melody! You're a genius!" I said.**

**"It wasn't my idea. It was Jane's." She said.**

**"It was?" Jane asked, confused.**

**"Yes. You said before they get allies so if we get allies of our own, we'll be able to defeat them." Melody said.**

**"I see what you're saying, Mel but where are we gonna get allies?" Peter asked.**

**She looked at him. "Starting with Sora." She said. "Sebastian." She continued, looking on her shoulder.**

**A red crab climbed up to her shoulder. "Yes Melody?" The crab asked.**

**"I remember you saying that Morgana is Ursula's crazy sister. Who's Ursula?" She asked.**

**"Ursula's the reason Ariel and Eric kept the secret from you last year." He said.**

**"I thought Morgana was the reason." She said.**

**"Yes and no. Ariel had a feeling that Morgana would be like Ursula." He explained. She nodded softly.**

**We all jumped when we heard faint firing from cannons.**

**"Hook." Peter said and we all ran out of the hideout. Peter was behind us. "We have to be ready for anything." He continued. We nodded in agreement and we went back into the hideout. Peter each gave us a sword except for Jim because he had one already. "You might wanna leave your bow and arrow behind, Merida. When you're in Neverland, your best weapon chance is swords." Peter told her. "Same goes for you, Rapunzel. I don't think frying pans would work here." He told me.**

**"I wouldn't be too sure about that, Peter. I mean she did knock you out with one." Jim said with a smirk. ****Peter glared at him.**

**"Okay okay that's enough. Let's just start practicing." Jane said. We all nodded as me and Merida put our non-sword weapons down on Peter's bed.**

**"I know the perfect spot." Peter said.**

**I saw Melody and Jim put the red crab and a pink blob next to Merida's bow and arrows and my frying pan then we left with the others. We all flew to a cave that was made out of rock that looked like a skull. "What is that, Peter?" I asked.**

**"Skull Rock and our sword practice field." Peter said, leading us to the cave. Once we landed, we went into the mouth of the cave then stopped. He faced us. "Alright, I'm gonna assign pairs. Jim, you're with Melody. Jane, you're with me. Jack you're with Rapunzel. Merida, you're with Hiccup." He said. We nodded and faced our partners. "I want you guys to watch what I do then I'll leave you guys to do it." He continued as he faced Jane. He showed us while he practiced with Jane. They stopped and looked at the six of us. "Alright, your turn." He said. We faced our partners and practiced the way Peter and Jane did.**

**As we were practicing, Peter was helping the boys and Jane was helping us girls. Well Peter was helping Jack and Hiccup because Jim knew what he was doing. Merida knew what she was doing too so Jane was helping me and Melody instead. Once we were done practicing, we were gonna go fight off Hook when we heard a whistle. We turned, saw Hook and pointed our swords at him. He smirked at us and we were confused until we felt strong grips. We struggled as Peter, Jack, Hiccup and Jim were being brought to Hook.**

**"Jack!" I yelled, struggling.**

**"Punzie!" He yelled.**

**"Take the lassies to my ship. I wanna have a word with the laddies." Hook said, chuckling.**

**Me, Melody, Merida and Jane were struggling as we were being taken away.**

**"No!" Hiccup yelled as he struggled then he elbowed the pirate, that was holding him, in the gut then he ran to free Merida.**

**Jack, Peter and Jim did the same and ran to free me, Jane and Melody. Once we were all free, we fought the pirates. Peter had Hook, Jane had Mr. Smee and the rest of us had unnamed pirates. I was back-to-back with Jack, Melody was back-to-back with Jim and Merida was back-to-back with Hiccup. We all stopped when we heard faint roars and we turned to Hook as we heard him laugh. The roars were coming closer and we looked at one side of the cave. Our eyes widened as we saw two dragons. One dragon had like three eyes and was fatter than the other dragon.**

* * *

_Jim's POV:_

_"Jim! We gotta get out of here!" Melody yelled and started running when something wrapped around her foot. She fell, looked back and saw that it was a tentacle. She screamed as it was pulling her into the ocean._

_"Mel!" I yelled and ran towards her._

_"Jim!" She yelled, reaching out for my hand._

_I jumped, landed on my stomach and grabbed her hand then I had an idea. I let go, got up, ran to the tentacle, raised my sword and cut the tentacle. I pulled her up, pulled her into my arms and flew away with her. I almost lost her. I don't care if anyone saw, Melody meant something to me and I wasn't gonna let her go. I know we just kinda met but she was one of the things I wasn't gonna let go. I felt something wrap around my waist and looked down to see it was another tentacle. It pulled us down. I tried getting it off but it was useless and we were close to the ocean. I couldn't risk losing Melody so I threw her towards the ground of the cave. I couldn't see her turn around because I was in the water already. I struggled as I was losing conscious then my eyes lids closed and I lost conscious._

* * *

**Melody's POV:**

**Jim threw me to the ground of the cave. I got up and ran to the edge. I knew the risk of jumping in but I was willing to take it for Jim so I dropped my sword and dived in. I groaned in pain and held my side the first few minutes of swimming. I looked at my legs and saw that they were turning into a tail. Once the pain was gone and the legs finished turning into a tail, I swam towards Jim again. I got his arm, kicked Morgana's tentacle off of Jim's waist and swam to the surface. I swam to shore while holding his arm. Once we got to shore, I laid him down onto the sand and started drying my tail. I couldn't leave him here alone so I sat next to him, waiting.**

**I heard my name and looked up to see Hiccup, Jack, Jane, Merida, Peter and Rapunzel landing.**

**"Hey, will he be okay?" Rapunzel asked.**

**"I don't know. He's been unconscious." I said and watched Rapunzel walk over to him. She put her ear on his chest. "I can faintly hear a heartbeat." She said as she put her hands on his chest. She started pressing her hands against his chest a few times until we heard him cough up water.**

**"There we go!" She said, smiling.**

**"Jim! Can you hear me!?" I asked, grabbing onto his hand.**

**He nodded and I sighed in relief then smiled at Rapunzel. "Thanks Punz." I said.**

**"You're welcome, Mel." She said.**

**I looked back at Jim. "What were you thinking Jim!?" I yelled.**

**"I couldn't lose you, Mel." He said, sitting up and looking down.**

* * *

**Me: What'd you think!? :D**


	11. Chapter 8: Training Places 2

**Me: I don't own Tangled, Brave, How to Train Your Dragon, Rise of the Guardians, Mickey Mouse, Treasure Planet, Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea, Peter Pan II: Return to Neverland, Kingdom Hearts, Terra Nova(only getting Zoe from the show), Pretty Little Liars(only getting Alex Santiago from Season 1 of the show), etc. But I do own the names: Bailey, Nicole, Ethan, Annika, Sapphire, Allie, and Olivia.**

**vmplove466marcy, can you rephrase your question please? It's hard for me to understand it.**

* * *

Chapter 8:

Jack's POV:

"I thought you made sure they thought we were gonna be at Berk, Hiccup." I said, looking at him.

"I did make sure. I don't understand how they knew we would be here." He said.

"What matters now is that we were ready for anything they threw at us and we'll be more ready for the near future." Jane said.

"Even though we almost lost two." Peter said, referring to Melody and Jim.

"Jane's right. We saw what they threw at us. It won't be long to see what else they'll throw at us. If we start fighting now, it'll give them the advantage because we would be distracted." Rapunzel said. Merida nodded in agreement at Rapunzel.

"I don't think I can do this." Melody muttered as she got up and started walking away.

"But we need you!" Jane said, running after her.

Melody turned around. "No you don't! You all have weapons! Merida has a bow and arrows, Rapunzel has a frying pan, Peter and Jim have swords, Jack has his staff, Hiccup has Toothless and you have a slingshot! What good would I be!? I have no weapon at all! And in case if you haven't noticed, we almost lost Jim because of me! All of you have at least one or two weapons! But me!? I have none! I would just be useless on the team. I can't do this. I'm going back to the hideout and get Sebastian then I'm going home. Tell Marcy that I'm sorry but I can't do this." Melody said and flew off.

"Melody.." Jane said softly as we watched her fly off.

We didn't notice Jim gone.

"Hey, where did Jim go?" Peter asked. We looked at Peter then at where Jim was.

* * *

**Melody's POV:**

**I got to Peter's hideout, landed and walked in. I walked down the steps and over to Peter's bed. I picked Sebastian up and placed him on my shoulder. "We're so out of here." I told him and I was about to leave when I heard a voice from behind me. I turned around and saw it was Jim.**

**"Do you honestly think we're gonna let you leave that easily?" He asked, walking towards me. I didn't say anything as I watched him until he was very close to me. "We need you, Mel. You may not have a weapon but we still need you. I know I've quit before but I had a pain in the butt boss me around to make me realize that I'm the somebody I've been trying to prove to people all this time. Now it's your turn." He said as he caressed my cheek.**

**I looked at his eyes and I had a tear come down my cheek but I didn't bother to wipe it away. He wiped it away for me. I noticed we were inching closer to each other's faces then we kissed. I felt my ponytail holder being pulled out of my hair gently. We pulled away and I looked at his eyes again. "You look better with your hair down." He said, putting my ponytail holder onto my wrist. I blushed and looked down. We chuckled as the blob pushed us away from each other. "An old friend of mine had once said 'You got the makings of greatness in you, but you got to take the helm and chart your own course. Stick to it!' that was all it took me to believe in myself. Sure I had some doubts of being a Guardian but each time I think of that advice, I know that I can overcome anything as long as I believe in myself. Now it's your turn for you to believe in yourself because when you believe in yourself, you can overcome anything. Please Melody, we can't defeat them without you." He continued.**

**I sighed and put Sebastian back down on the bed then I looked at Jim. "Fine. I'm in." I said. He smiled and kissed me again. I kissed back again. We pulled away when we heard a laugh. Jim turned around and saw an oversized bug there with Morgana behind the oversized bug. "Scroop." I heard Jim mutter as he put me behind him.**

**Scroop chuckled. "Awh isn't this sweet? The pirate protecting the princess." He teased. We glared at Scroop and Morgana. Jim pointed his sword at Morgana and Scroop. "Don't you dare touch her." He threatened. They laughed again.**

**"Oh you mean like this?" Scroop asked, appearing behind us and grabbed me.**

**I struggled. "Jim!" I yelled.**

**He turned around and pointed his sword at Scroop. "Let her go." He said, glaring at Scroop. I struggled more and gritted my teeth as I felt Scroop put his left claw under my chin.**

**"I'll see what Pitch has planned for this one. Maybe she'll be dragon or bear chow for Red Death, Maleficent or Mor'du. Oh! Better idea! Maybe Ursula can turn her into a seaweed for her garden. Bye-bye Cabin Boy." Scroop hissed with a laugh as he disappeared with me and Morgana.**

**"Ji-" I was gone before I could yell for him.**

* * *

_Jim's POV:_

_"Ji-" Melody was gone before she could yell for me._

_"No! Melody!" I yelled then yelled in frustration as I hit the ground with my fists. "Melody.." I said softly and cried softly then looked at the wall as my anger was building up inside me. I roared in anger, got up, picked my sword up and ran out of the hideout. Once I was out, I flew to the town Jack took me to. Once I got there, I faintly heard Melody calling my name. I followed the sound of her voice. I had to find her. I needed to see her beautiful face again. I almost lost her once, I'm not gonna loose her again. I landed as a saw a broken bed in the middle of nowhere and went over to it. I broke the boards and jumped into the hole. Once I landed, I ran looking for her._

* * *

**_Merida's POV:_**

**_We went to Peter's hideout and went in, looking for Jim and Melody. We went over to the pink blob and the red crab._**

**_"Were they here?" Rapunzel asked the red crab._**

**_"Yes but Morgana and Scroop were here too and they took Melody with them. Jim went after them to rescue her."_**_ The_**_ red crab said._**

**_"Did Scroop say where they were taking her?" Hiccup asked._**

**_The crab shook his head. "But he did mention someone named Pitch." He said._**

**_I looked at Jack as we heard him mutter Pitch's name and I saw Jack's eyes widened._**

**_"Pitch's lair! Of course! Come on!" He yelled and we flew out after we thanked the crab. Once we got to the town, we flew to look for Pitch's lair. Once we found it, we flew to it and down the hole. We landed and looked for Jim and Melody. We heard a scream followed by a call of a name and ran towards the scream and the call of a name. We stopped and our eyes widened as we saw Jim holding an unconscious Melody in his arms and he was crying. I went over to him and put a hand on his shoulder._**

**_Jim looked up at me with tears in his eyes then looked down at Melody. She had deep scratches on her arms. _**

**_I looked at Rapunzel. "'elp 'im, Punzie." I said. She nodded, came over to us, unbraided her hair, wrapped it around Melody's arms, closed her eyes and sang the song. Her hair was glowing as she was singing then it went back to it's normal blonde color when she was done. We looked at Melody as we heard her groan._**

* * *

Jane's POV:

"Are you okay, Mel?" I asked. She nodded as she rubbed her head. She looked up at Jim and smiled then they kissed. "Awwwwwwwwwwwww! Me and Rapunzel cooed. They chuckled along with Jack, Peter, Merida and Hiccup. Well Jim, Jack, Hiccup, Peter and Merida chuckled and Melody giggled.

"Come on, let's get out of here." Peter said.

"To where?" Jack asked.

"Corona." Hiccup said, meaning Berk. We all nodded, got up and flew after Hiccup as he led us to Berk. Once we got to Berk, we all landed except for Hiccup. "You guys stay here, I'm gonna be right back." He continued. We were confused but we nodded and watched him leave.

"What do you think he's gonna get?" Melody asked, staying close to Jim.

"I dunno." Merida said. Right on cue we heard a faint roar. Our eyes widened and we looked up to the sky. We relaxed once we saw it was Toothless. 

Toothless landed but Hiccup stayed on Toothless' back. "Alright since we were in Neverland, Peter taught us how to fly and to sword fight which is very helpful when we get to places that dragons, horses or solar surfers can't squeeze into. But now we're in Berk so I'm gonna train you guys to become dragon riders which would be very helpful as well when you're dealing with bad dragons. First lesson to becoming a dragon rider is to choose a dragon that meets with your personality and I know the perfect place to choose one. Follow me." Hiccup said, getting off Toothless and leading him and us to an arena. "Here's where we train the dragons." He continued as he went to the doors inside the arena and opened it. "We have new additions so it'll be easier for you guys to pick one that meets your personality. You get to name it too and you have the choice of either keeping it or leaving it here though the new additions are my gift to you guys." He said as I closed the arena entrance door behind us and he let the new dragons come out from the stables.

We watched as the new dragons came to us then they stopped at the center when Hiccup brought out a barrel. He placed it in front of the dragons and looked at us. "I forgot to mention one thing." He said as he placed his sword into the barrel. We understood what he meant and we sighed. We went over to the barrel, pulled our swords out and put them into the barrel then we went back to our spots and watched Hiccup put the barrel back into the stables then came back out.

"I feel so lost without my sword." Peter said.

"Not for long." Hiccup said. We looked at him confused then looked at the dragons as we watched them walk over to us again. I noticed a dragon come over to me with curiosity in its eyes. "I think Jane got her dragon." Hiccup said, smiling. I noticed them looking at me as I watched the curious dragon walk towards me. It stopped a few inches from me. "Alright Jane, I want you to put your hand out to it like you're gonna pet its nose. Show it you're not afraid." He told me. I nodded and did what he said. My smile grew as the dragon put its nose on my hand. "Good job, Jane!" Hiccup said, smiling. I smiled more as I pet the dragon in front of me. "Thought of a name for it?" He asked me. I shook my head as I thought of a name. "Well the dragon in front of you is a male Deadly Nadder. Astrid has the female one." He said. I grinned as a name came into my mind. "How would you like the name 'Shiloh'? Huh?" I asked the dragon, petting it. I smiled as it nuzzled my head. "Shiloh it is then." I said, smiling.

* * *

_**Peter's POV:**_

_**I smiled as Jane got a dragon. She was really pretty when she laughs. She was really pretty in general. I didn't notice a dragon coming towards me.**_

_**"Looks like Peter has one too." Hiccup said. I looked at him confused until I felt something under my legs. I looked down and saw that I was on a dragon's back. I smiled as I petted the dragon's head. "I think I'll you Star." I said.**_

_**"Good thing you said that, Peter." Hiccup said.**_

_**I looked at him. "How come?" I asked.**_

_**"Because that's the Monstrous Nightmare and a female one at that. Snoutlout has the male one." Hiccup said.**_

_**I heard another giggle and looked over to see a funny dragon circling Melody.**_

_**"Melody has the male Scauldron." Hiccup said.**_

_**"I like this one. I'll name him Caspian." She said, smiling and petting it.**_

* * *

**Rapunzel's POV:**

**Jane, Peter and Melody already got their dragons and named them. I was happy for them but a little jealous at the same time. My thoughts were broken when a shy one bumped into me. I looked and smiled. "Hey buddy." I said, starting to pet it. It lowered its head for a second then nuzzled into my head as I petted the head.**

**"Male Gronckle. Nice choice, Punzie!" Hiccup said. **

**I smiled. "I'll name it Flame." I said.**

**I looked over as Jim, Jack and Merida still didn't have their dragons yet. I felt bad for them then I smiled as a dragon went to Jim.**

**"Female Scauldron. Nice one, Jim!" Hiccup said.**

**"I wanna name it Myandra." Jim said.**

**A dragon that was like Toothless went to Merida.**

**"Female Night Fury! Good choice, Merida!" Hiccup said.**

**"Ay' 'anna 'ame it Nyghtro!" Merida said.**

**Lastly a bone looking dragon went over to Jack.**

**"Male Boneknapper. Good choice, Jack!" Hiccup said.**

**"I'll name it Knapper. You know, to stick close to the dragon's type name." Jack said. I nodded with a smile. It was simple and didn't require a lot of thought.**

**"Alright, I'll each tell you your dragon's stats but first be right back." Hiccup said, going back to the stables then coming out with seven saddles. "Alright, I'm gonna start with Peter." He said, going over to Peter. "Since Star is a Monstrous Nightmare, she's part of the Stoker Class, her ability is fire burst, her attack is at 15, her speed is at 16, her armor is at 12, her firepower is at 15, her shot limit is at 10 so use it wisely, she has no venom, her jaw strength is at 6 and her stealth is at 8. Since her ability is fire burst, she would cover her body in flames to attack so I advise you to be off of her before she's about to attack. Fun fact about Star is that she has a tendency of unintentionally spit fire at off times, such as coughing or sneezing." He said, handing Peter a saddle. Peter nodded and put the saddle on Star or at least tried to because he started running after Star with the saddle in his hands and yelling at Star to stop so he could put the saddle on her. **

**Hiccup went to Jack since he was next Peter. "Since Knapper is a Boneknapper, he's part of the Mystery Class, his ability is bone attack, his attack is at 7, his speed is at 10, his armor is at 2; 18 with bones, his firepower is at 9, his shot limit is at 6 so use it wisely as well, he has no venom either, his jaw strength is at 4 and his stealth is at 8. He would use bones of dead dragons to build an exo-skeletal protective armor, like a hermit crab adopting a new shell. Hence the name Boneknapper. Fun fact about Knapper is that without his protective bone armor, he would be weak and vulnerable like a big, boneless chicken so the best place to get bones of dead dragons would be at dragon graveyards." He said, handing Jack a saddle and moving over to Merida since she was next to Jack. Jack was running after his dragon like Peter was while Peter was sitting on Star with a smile since he finally got his saddle on Star.**

**"Since Nyghtro is a Night Fury like Toothless, she's part of the Strike Class, her ability is dive bomb, her attack is at 15, her speed is at 20, her armor is at 18, her firepower is at 14, her shot limit is at 6 so use it wisely, she has no venom, her jaw strength is at 6 and her stealth is at 18. She would use the night to hide in the dark. Fun fact about Nyghtro is if she eats something she doesn't like, stand back because flaming food flies fast." He said, handing Merida a saddle and moving to me since I was next to Merida. She was able to put her saddle on Nyghtro without a fight.**

**"That's not fair! Me and Jack had to run after our dragons to get the saddles on them yet Merida puts it on her dragon without a fight!" Peter yelled. Meirda smirked. Jack was sitting on Knapper.**

**"Since Flame is a Gronckle, he's part of the Boulder Class, his ability is lava blast, his attack is at 8, his speed is at 4 so he's not very fast, his armor is at 20, his firepower is at 14, his shot limit is at 6 so use it wisely, he has no venom, his jaw strength is at 8 and his stealth is at 5. Never provoke him because he will spit lava chunks when he's provoked. He eats boulders. Hence the class he's in. Fun fact about Flame is that he sleeps most of the time and it can be impossible to wake him up." He said, handing me a saddle and moving to Jim since he was next to me. I put it on Flame and sat on him.**

* * *

_Jim's POV:_

_Hiccup moved to me and Melody since she was next to me after handing a saddle to Rapunzel. "Since Myandra and Caspian are Scauldrons, they are part of the Tidal Class, their ability is boiling blast, their attack is at 10, their speed is at 6 so they're a little fast than Flame but not so much, their armor is at 6, their firepower and shot limit are at 14, they have no venom, their jaw strength is at 4 and their stealth is at 10. These two are known for swallowing thousands of gallons of water which they heat up inside their giant stomachs and then spray at unsuspecting prey. Fun fact about Myandra and Caspian is that when they have a full stomach of water, their body masses are five times larger than normal." He said, handing us a saddle each and moving to Jane. Melody had an easy time putting her saddle on Caspian while I had to run after Myandra to put it on her._

_"Since Shiloh is a Deadly Nadder, he's part of the Sharp Class, his ability is spine shoot, his attack is at 10, his speed is at 8, his armor is at 16, his firepower is at 18, his shot limit is at 6 so use it wisely, he has venom and it's at 16, his jaw strength is at 5 and his stealth is at 10. He is known for raising hundreds of deadly, sharp spines from his tail and shoot them with precise accuracy. Fun fact about Shiloh is that he has a blind spot right in front of his nose." He said, handing the last saddle to Jane. She put it on Shiloh and got on. "Now that you all know the basics about your dragons, it's time to practice with them. Starting with flying." He said as he walked to the arena entrance. He turned to us. "One at a time please starting with Jane and ending with me this time. Once you guys fly out, wait for me and Toothless because we are going to a dragon graveyard." He said as he opened the door. Jane flew out with Shiloh first, Melody flew out next with Caspian, I flew out third with Myandra, Rapunzel flew out after me with Flame, Merida flew out after her with Nyghtro, Jack flew out after Merida with Knapper, Peter flew out after him with Star and Hiccup flew out last with Toothless. The seven of us waited as Hiccup flew in front of with Toothless. "Alright follow me." He said, flying away. We followed him with our dragons. We landed except for Hiccup. "Be right back." He said and flew back. He came back with shields, barrels and dummies. He landed, got off of Toothless, went over to Jane and handed her a shield then he climbed some hanging but strong trees and tied the dummies to them then he climbed down and set the barrels far from the hanging tree then he set the other shields far from the barrels. Me and Melody stayed on our dragons while the others got off of theirs._

* * *

_Hiccup's POV:_

_I finished setting up and got back on Toothless. "Alright Jane, you're gonna tell Shiloh to fire as you throw the shields up into the air one by one. Jim and Melody, you two are gonna tell Myandra and Caspian to fire at the dummies. Peter and Rapunzel, you two are gonna tell Star and Flame to fire at the barrels. Jack, you're gonna tell Knapper to find some dragon bones, get off and take the saddle off of him then watch it build his protective armor. Merida, you're gonna tell Nyghtro to dive bomb with me and Toothless. Rapunzel, tell Flame to find some boulders to eat first. Jim and Melody, tell Myandra and Caspian to find water." I said. They nodded. Toothless hovered above the ground as we waited for Merida to get back on Nyghtro. Once she was on, we flew up to the sky with our dragons._

* * *

**Me: What'd ya think!? :D Oh and credit goes to Book of Dragons from HTTYD for the information**


	12. Chapter 9: Training Places 3

**Me: I don't own Tangled, Brave, How to Train Your Dragon, Rise of the Guardians, Mickey Mouse, Treasure Planet, Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea, Peter Pan II: Return to Neverland, Kingdom Hearts, Terra Nova(only getting Zoe from the show), Pretty Little Liars(only getting Alex Santiago from Season 1 of the show), etc. But I do own the names: Bailey, Nicole, Ethan, Annika, Sapphire, Allie, and Olivia.**

******vmplove466marcy, soon.**

* * *

Chapter 9:

**Melody's POV:**

**"Mel?" Jim asked me as we were flying in silence, looking for an ocean for Caspian and Myandra.**

**"Yes Jim?" I asked, looking at him.**

**"Which place do you think we'll go to next?" He asked me.  
**

**"Not sure but I think it'll be Scotland." I said, meaning Corona.**

**"Or maybe we could be going to Montressor." He said, meaning Atlantica.**

**I looked away and sighed. "Yea maybe." I said sadly.**

**"What's wrong, Mel?" He asked. ****I shook my as we flew down to the water for Caspian and Myandra. We watched our dragons drink thousands of gallons of water then I played with the ends of my hair as I was looking down. Even though I saved everyone from Morgana, I still felt like all of the other kids think I'm weird. I felt like I wasn't as pretty or beautiful as the other girls. Caspian whined softly and looked at me, breaking me out of my thoughts. It was like he knew what I was feeling. I smiled softly and petted his head.**

* * *

_Jim's POV:_

_I watched as Melody petted Caspian's head. I couldn't help but feel like something was bothering her. I was gonna say something but fought against it._

_"We should go back. I think they have enough water for practice." She said. I nodded softly and we flew back to the dragon graveyard._

_Once we landed, we positioned Myandra and Caspian in front of the dummies but told them to back away a few feet. We told them to fire and they sprayed at the dummies._

_"Good boy, Caspian!" Melody said, petting his head._

_"Good girl, Myandra!" I said, petting her head._

_"Fire again!" We said at the same time. They sprayed the dummies again. We proudly grinned at our dragons and kept practicing with them._

* * *

Jane's POV:

I was holding a shield. "Alright Shiloh, ready?" I asked. Shiloh nodded and I smiled. I threw the shield up. "Fire!" I yelled, grabbing another shield. I grinned as Shiloh hit the shield perfectly. I threw the next one up and I yelled 'fire' again. We kept practicing until I was out of shields. I grinned as I went over to Shiloh. "Good boy, Shiloh!" I said, petting his head. "Wanna fly around?" I asked and chuckled as he nodded. I got on his back and we took off, We were flying through the sky and into the clouds. I put my hand up to touch one and my hand was causing it to separate. I smiled because I was touching the cloud anyway.

* * *

_**Peter's POV:**_

_**I was on Star, practicing then I remembered Hiccup's warning and quickly got off before her body would attack. Once I was off of Star, I turned to her. "Fire!" I said and grinned as her whole body was covered in flames. She blew flames at the barrel. Once she was done, I clapped. "Good girl, Star!" I said, going over to her as the flames around her body were gone. I petted her head.**_

_**I looked around and I saw everyone **__**else practice with their dragons. Night came and everyone was asleep but me. I got up and got on Star. "Come on, girl. I wanna surprise everyone with something from Neverland." I whispered in Star's ear. She woke up and we silently flew off to the night sky. Once we were so high in the sky, we went through the star on the right and got to Neverland. We landed onto the ground in front of a big tree. I looked at Tinkerbell. "Tink, I need you to get seven fairies. I wanna surprise Hiccup, Jack, Jane, Jim, Melody, Merida and Rapunzel with a fairy for each of them." I told her. She nodded and flew into the tree. She came out with seven fairies. "Alright, next we're going to my hideout." I said as I got back onto Star. We flew to my hideout with Tinkerbell and the seven fairies following. Once we got to my hideout, I got off and went in. I grabbed a bag off of a wall and went over to my bed. I opened it and put Merida's bow and arrows, Rapunzel's frying pan, the blob and the crab into the bag. I left the hideout and got on Star again. "Let's go to Sandy's Dream Ship. I wanna pick up a few things from there too." I said. They nodded and we flew out of Neverland.**_

_**We got to Sandy's Dream Ship and landed. I went over to the sand bin. I took Jack's staff and Jim's solar surfer and put them into the bag as well then went back to Star, Tink and the seven fairies. "Alright let's go back." I said, getting back on Star again. We flew back to Berk and landed just in time. I got off of Star and hid the seven fairies in my hat as the sun was rising. I grinned as I saw the others wake up. "I have gifts for you guys!" I said happily.**_

_**They looked at me with confused looks on their faces. I eye pointed at the bag and grinned more as they looked at the bag. They got up and ran for the bag. Rapunzel was the first one to grab the bag and opened it. Her eyes widened with a grin as she faced the others. She pulled out Merida's bow and arrows and gave it to Merida when Merida asked for it then Rapunzel pulled out the blob and Jim's solar surfer and gave them to Jim when he asked for it then pulled out the crab and gave him to Melody then pulled out Jack's staff and gave it to him and lastly she pulled out her frying pan.**_

_**"That's part one of your surprise." I said. They looked at me again.**_

_**"There's more?" Jane asked. **_

_**I nodded. "Close your eyes and hold out your hands out, palms facing up." I said. They did what I said and I opened my hat. I gently took out the seven fairies. "Now these little things already have names so you don't have to rename them or change their names." I said. I placed Periwinkle on Jack's hands, Iridessa on Merida's hands, Fawn on Hiccup's hands, Rosetta on Rapunzel's hands, Vidia on Jim's hands, Silvermist on Melody's hands and Prilla on Jane's hands. "Ready for surprise number two?" I asked. I grinned as they nodded. "Alright open your eyes as look at your hands." I said.**_

_**I smiled as they looked at their hands.**_

_**"Fairies?" Jack asked raising an eyebrow at me.**_

_**I nodded. "Yea they're my gift to you guys for memories of Neverland." I said.**_

_**"They're very pretty, Peter. Thank you." Rapunzel said, smiling.**_

_**"So what are their names and what do they do?" Melody asked.**_

_**"Good question, Mel. Well the fairy in Jack's hands is Periwinkle and she's a snow fairy, the fairy in Merida's hands is Iridessa and she's a light fairy, the fairy in Hiccup's hands is Fawn and she's an animal fairy, the fairy in Rapunzel's hands is Rosetta and she's a garden fairy, the fairy in Jim's hands is Vidia and she's a fast flying fairy, the fairy in Melody's hands is Silvermist and she's a water fairy and lastly the fairy in Jane's hands is Prilla and she's a clapping fairy." I said. They nodded, smiling.**_

_**"Where are we going to now, Hiccup?" Melody asked, putting Silvermist on her shoulder.**_

_**"Montressor." Hiccup said, meaning Atlantica.**_

* * *

**Me: what'd ya think!?**


	13. Chapter 10: Mel Meets Sora

**Me: I don't own Tangled, Brave, How to Train Your Dragon, Rise of the Guardians, Mickey Mouse, Treasure Planet, Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea, Peter Pan II: Return to Neverland, Kingdom Hearts, Terra Nova(only getting Zoe from the show), Pretty Little Liars(only getting Alex Santiago from Season 1 of the show), etc. But I do own the names: Bailey, Nicole, Ethan, Annika, Sapphire, Allie, and Olivia.**

**Bad news. My laptop isn't working so I'm using my mom's. I don't know when I'll get it back. Maybe(and hopefully) tomorrow.**

* * *

Chapter 10:

Jane's POV:

Once we got to the surface, we heard a male's voice. We looked ahead and saw a man with white hair. He was in the water, holding a long fork-like object.

"Melody!" The man said, happily with his eyes widened.

"Grandfather!" Melody said, getting off of Caspian and swimming over to him.

We didn't notice a yellow and blue fish appearing next to us. "Who is that?" I muttered.

"That's King Triton. Ariel's father and Melody's grandfather. He's the Sea King." The fish said and we looked at him. I looked back at Triton and Melody. I smiled as I saw them hug and I tried listening to what they were saying.

Melody turned to us with a smile. "Okay guys, you need to be in the water to be able for my grandfather to work his magic." She said. We looked at her confused but we got off of our dragons and into the water. We watched as Triton put the long fork-like object into the water and watched as light came towards us.

* * *

**Melody's POV:**

**I smiled as I watched my grandfather put the trident into the water and watched the light go to Jim, Jane, Peter, Merida, Rapunzel, Hiccup and Jack. They were shocked as they saw their legs turn into mer-people tails. Jim, Jack, Hiccup and Peter were shirtless while Jane, Merida and Rapunzel had shell bras. Jim had a tan tail, Jane had a light purple tail and a dark purple shell bra, Peter had a bright green tail, Rapunzel had a dark purple tail and a pink shell bra, Hiccup had a brown tail, Merida had an aqua blue tail and a red shell bra and Jack had an icy blue tail.**

**Triton turned to me and put his trident into the water again. The light came towards me and I had a pink tail and a green shell bra. My hair stayed down. I looked at them, smiling. "Alright my grandfather is gonna teach the boys and I'm gonna teach the girls. After that, I'm surprise you guys with gifts." I told them then faced Triton. "Caspian is a gift for me from Hiccup and Silvermist is a gift for me from Peter." I told him and he nodded then we faced them. "Ready?" We asked and they nodded.**

**"Pick your area, Melody." Triton told me.**

**"Around my mom's grotto." I said with a grin.**

**Triton nodded and looked at Jane, Rapunzel and Merida. "Alright, you three are gonna follow Melody to the area where Ariel has her grotto. Flounder, show them where it is please." Triton said.**

**Flounder nodded and led me, Rapunzel, Merida and Jane to where mom's grotto was. Once we got to the grotto, we stayed at the entrance. "Want me to watch the dragons and the fairies?" Flounder asked me. I nodded and watched him swim off to the surface top keep an eye on the dragons and the fairies.**

**I faced Jane, Merida and Rapunzel. "Alright, let's get started!" I said, smiling.**

* * *

_**Peter's POV:**_

_**"Alright. We're gonna be swimming around my palace. Follow me. Sebastian, get seven of the thing that Melody wants to surprise them with." Triton said to the crab. The crab nodded and swam off. Me, Jack, Hiccup and Jim looked at each other confused then followed Triton to his palace. Our eyes widened as we saw it. It was big and golden. I remember Melody telling me about this and it was as beautiful as she described it. We stopped when Triton stopped and he faced us. "Alright, let's get started." He said.**_

* * *

_Jim's POV:_

_When we saw the palace, I was amazed of how it looked. I wonder why Melody was sad about this. It was beautiful! We looked at Triton as we stopped. "Alright, let's get started." He said. We nodded and watched him as he was showing us how to swim. Once he was done, he looked at us. "Alright, your turn." He said. We swam how he showed us. Well me, Jack and Peter swam how Triton showed us. Hiccup, however, was having trouble._

* * *

_Hiccup's POV:_

_I was having trouble and I gave up with a sigh. "I'll never get it!" I muttered._

_"Of course you can, Hiccup. You just gotta keep trying." Triton said, causing me to look up at him._

_"Did you ever have trouble swimming like this?" I asked. Stupid question. He's a merman. Of course he wouldn't have trouble swimming! I thought._

_"When I was a baby." He said with a hearty laugh then looked at me with a soft smile. "You just gotta keep trying. Practice makes perfect. How long did it take you to ride a dragon?" He asked._

_I looked at him with wide eyes. "How do you know about Toothless!?" I asked._

_He smiled. "I'm part of a group that specializes in dragon safety." He said. I nodded understandingly now. "Anyway think of swimming as riding Toothless or flying in the air." He continued and I looked at him in shock again. I was about to ask when he put a hand up. "Melody told me." He said. I nodded again. "Ready?" He asked and I nodded. I tried swimming again and I grinned as I got it. "Great job, Hiccup!" He said, patting me on the back._

* * *

**Rapunzel's POV:**

**"Alright, let's get started!" Melody said, smiling then showed us. Once she was done she faced us. "Your turn!" She said. We practiced swimming and grinned as we got the hang of it. After we were done, we swam up to the surface and met up with Triton, Sebastian and the guys.**

**"Do you have what I asked for, Sebastian?" Triton asked. The crab nodded and placed shells on a rock. Triton went over to the shells and used his trident. The same light came out of it and the shells lit up too. Once he was done, he swam away from the shells then Melody swam over to the shells. "Alright, I'm gonna each give you a shell. My grandfather enchanted them so if someone as cold as Jack gets into a body of water, it'll keep him from freezing it or if someone as hot as Merida gets into a body of water, it'll keep her from boiling it. Or if you're from let's say space like Jim, you'll be able to breath. Same goes when you're from land." She said, giving each of us a shell.**

**"One more thing that Melody has forgotten to mention is that when you get out of the water, you can dry off your tail." Triton said and Melody nodded as she climbed up onto the rock. She dried her tail off and her shirt and pants appeared. We did the same as Melody and our clothes appeared. We got on our dragons.**

**"Where to next?" Jane asked.**

**"Neverland." Hiccup said, meaning Scotland.**

**We got on our dragons with a nod.**

* * *

Jane's POV:

"Melody wait. I need a word with you." Triton said. We looked at him then at Melody.

"Go ahead, I'll catch up." She told us. We nodded and flew ahead to Scotland on our dragons. Once we got there, we landed in a circle of stone ledges.

"'e righ' 'ack." Merida said, flying off with her dragon. We waited until she came back with bows and arrows. "Ay'm 'onna 'e teachin' 'ou 'ow 'o use bow an' arrows!" She said.

* * *

**Melody's POV:**

**Once they left, I looked at my grandfather while on Caspian. "What's wrong, Grandfather?" I asked.**

**"Mickey has requested me to tell you that you're needed at the Destiny Islands. He found Sora and freed him from Pitch's lair. Mickey didn't tell me why but he said it was urgent and that he wants you there urgently." He said.**

**"But my friends.." I started.**

**"..are gonna have to wait. What Sora needs you for is more important right now." He interrupted me.**

**I sighed then smiled. "Okay okay. I'll go." I said, waving at him and Flounder then taking off to the Destiny Islands. I wonder what's so important that I'm not to Scotland. I thought. Once I got to the Destiny Islands, I landed and got off of Caspian. I walked as Caspian followed behind me and Silvermist was on my shoulder. "Sora!? Are you here!?" I asked. I heard a voice and looked to my left. I saw a boy with brown, spiky hair coming towards me.**

**"You must be Ariel's and Eric's daughter, Melody!" The boy said.**

**"How do you know my parents?" I asked.**

**"Didn't your grandfather sent you here to meet me?" He asked.**

**I nodded then I put two and two together. "Wait. You're Sora?" I asked.**

**He nodded with a smile. "The one and only! I've been hearing that you tend to doubt yourself." He said.**

**"How do you know that?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at him.**

**"Mickey has a crystal ball at his palace and he watches you and the other Guardians through it such as Jack, Merida, Hiccup, Rapunzel, Peter, Jane and Jim." He said. I nodded softly. "I'm gonna help you with that if you promise to help me with stuff." He continued.**

**"Like?" I asked.**

**"Like how to ride a dragon, fly in the sky, swim underwater, use different weapons, etc. Well I know how to fly and swim but a refresher wouldn't hurt." He said. **

**I nodded with a smile. "Sure! Let's start with weapons first but let's go to Neverland." I said, meaning Scotland.**

**He nodded with a smile. "Lead the way." He said. **

**I got back on Caspian then looked at him. "Hop on!" I said, holding my hand out to him. He took it and pulled him on Caspian. "Hang on." I said. He held on and we took off then flew to Scotland.**

**"Hey I have a question." He said.**

**"Shoot." I said.**

**"Why do you guys say one place but go to another?" He asked.**

**"To confuse the villains. Although it kinda didn't work." I said.**

**"How come?" He asked.**

**"Because Hiccup said Berk which me meant Neverland and the villains somehow found us at Skull Rock." I said.**

**"Okay but you guys are still doing that." He said.**

**"It's becoming a code for us now." I said.**

**"Ah. Clever." He said.**

**We were super close to Scotland and I saw them. "Hang on!" I said as Caspian took a dive. Sora screamed as we were diving to the others. We landed and got off. "Sorry I took so long, guys!" I said.**

**"It's fine, Mel." Hiccup said.**

**"Would it be okay if Sora joins in? I promised him I would help him with stuff while he helps me with my confidence." I said.**

**"Of course!" Rapunzel said, smiling.**

**"'e righ' 'ack agai'" Merida said, flying off.**

**"I could be going back to places we were just at." I said.**

**"Why?" Jack asked.**

**"Because there's other things I promised I would teach him." I said.**

**"We'll stop and wait for you two in England." Jim said, meaning Corona. I nodded.**

* * *

**Me: What'd ya think!? :D**


	14. Chapter 11: Training Places 4

**Me**:** I don't own Tangled, Brave, How to Train Your Dragon, Rise of the Guardians, Mickey Mouse, Treasure Planet, Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea, Peter Pan II: Return to Neverland, Kingdom Hearts, Terra Nova(only getting Zoe from the show), Pretty Little Liars(only getting Alex Santiago from Season 1 of the show), etc. But I do own the names: Bailey, Nicole, Ethan, Annika, Sapphire, Allie, and Olivia.**

**Read The Great Disney Adventure by talking2myself! It's really good! Read the first one before reading the second or third one!**

**********vmplove466marcy,** bows and arrows from Merida :D

* * *

Chapter 11:

Jack's POV:

"Can we start practicing?" I asked, getting impatient. They nodded and we looked at Merida after she gave each of us a bow and arrow. We followed her to the woods then stopped as she showed us how to use them by using her bow and arrow. Once she was done, she turned to us. "'our tur'." She said. We nodded and practiced with our own.

Night fell and we were around the campfire.

"Alright, we need to say what are our weaknesses and our strengths so we can defeat Pitch and the others." Rapunzel said. We nodded. "Who wants to start?" She asked. None of us said anything nor noticed Melody, Sora, Caspian or Silvermist gone. Or at least I thought no one noticed Melody, Sora, Caspian and Silvermist gone. Merida each gave us a bow and arrows as a gift.

* * *

**Sora's POV:**

**Me and Melody sneaked away from the others and got on Caspian. Silvermist was on her shoulder. We were flying off to Berk first. My eyes widened in amazement as I saw the village. "This is Berk?" I asked.**

**"Yup! Wait until you see the dragons!" She said.**

**"So this is where you got yours." I said.**

**"Yup! Hang on!" She said, diving towards an arena. I screamed as I held on. Once we landed, we got off and walked into the arena. She walked in and I stumbled because I was dizzy from the second dive that Caspian did.**

**"Wasn't that as fun as the last time!?" She asked with a giggle. I glared at her while I was still a little bit dizzy. If my hair wasn't so spiky, it would've been standing up by now and if looks would kill, Melody would be dead right now. I watched her walk to the stable doors and open them. A dragon came out seconds later and towards me. I put my hand out like I was gonna pet it. Melody walked over to me with a saddle. "You got a Male Zippleback. By the looks of this one, it would require two people. Have anyone in mind to ride with you on this one?" She asked.**

**I smirked. "Yes." I said.**

* * *

_Jim's POV:_

_I slightly noticed Melody, Sora, Caspain and Silver mist leave and got up._

_"Where are you going?" Jane asked._

_I looked at her. "Fresh air with Myandra and Vidia." I said and walked over to Myandra. I got on and took off. I was really going after Melody and Sora to make sure she's okay and because I really don't trust that Sora guy. __Vidia was on my shoulder. I had a feeling they would be at Berk so I went there and told Myandra to fly down to the arena. I held on as she dived down. We landed and went into the arena. "Mel!" I said._

_She looked at me and grinned. "Jim!" She yelled, dropped the saddle and ran over to me. She hugged me and I hugged back while I secretly glared at Sora. I put my hands on Melody's shoulders as we pulled away from the hug. "Are you okay?" I asked._

_She nodded with a confused smile. "Of course I'm okay! Why wouldn't I be!?" She asked._

_I was about to answer when a laugh echoed. The three of us looked around. I put Melody behind me and looked to my left to see Sora there with a weird weapon in his hands. "What's that?" I asked._

_"Keyblade. I'll explain later." He said. I nodded and pulled my sword out. Sora and I were ready for anything as we were protecting Melody._

_"Show yourself! Sora yelled._

_A lady with green skin, black horns, a long robe and a staff in hand came out of the shadows._

_"The Keyblade Wielder, a pirate and a princess. How charming. I'll take her off of your hands then I'll be off on my way." The lady said._

_"I don't think so!" Sora yelled._

_"Oh? And you think you two are going to stop me?" The lady asked in a sickly sweet voice._

* * *

**Melody's POV:**

**"Go Melody to Atlantica! We'll meet you there!" Sora said, meaning Neverland. I nodded, got on Caspian and flew off. As I was heading to Neverland, a ball of fire nearly hit me. I turned around, screamed and told Caspian to go faster.**

* * *

**Sora's POV:**

**"Did you pick who you want to ride your dragon with you?" Jim asked me.**

**I nodded. "I pick Kairi." I said.**

**"Where is she?" He asked.**

**"Destiny Islands." I said.**

**"Okay!" He said then called Morph. A blob went to him and he told the blob what to do and where to go. We saw him fly off with his dragon.**

* * *

_Kairi's POV:_

_I was walking around when I heard a faint roar. I got my keybalde out and looked up. I saw a dragon chasing something small. As they got closer, I saw that the small thing was a small pink blob. I was about to kill the dragon when the blob stopped me. I looked at it confused then it morphed into Sora then into a package then pointed between itself and the dragon. "Sora sent you two here?" I asked and the blob nodded. It got behind me and lightly pushed me over to the dragon. I bit my lip but got on it. The blob chirped and I looked at it confused until the dragon took off. I quickly held on and screamed. Once we got to a village, I was too busy holding on and screaming to admire it. I screamed more when the dragon dived towards an arena and into the arena. We landed, I got off and walked about dizzily then ran to an empty barrel and threw up in it._

_"Kairi!" A voice yelled happily. I turned around and saw Sora and another boy with brown hair in a ponytail and bangs. _

_I went over to Sora. "What's wrong Sora?" I asked._

_"Okay I was supposed to be training here with Melody but Jim came and they talked when Maleficent came. I told Melody to go to Atlantica but Maleficent flew after Melody after turning into a dragon and we gotta fly after Melody by dragon to make sure she's okay." He said._

_"Oh no. There's no way I'm getting on another dragon." I said._

_-Minutes later-_

_"I hate you." I mumbled riding the two-headed dragon with Sora. I named mine Inferno and he named his Blaze. Next to us was Jim on his dragon._

* * *

**Rapunzel's POV:**

**"Jim's been gone for a long time. Should we look for him?" Jane asked.**

**"Yea. Let's go." Jack said, getting on Knapper. We nodded and got on our dragons. We took off, looking for Jim. Little did we know that we would run in to Melody and Sora and meet someone new. As we were looking for Jim, something flew past us. We looked and noticed black hair which only meant one thing. "Melody!" We yelled and flew after her. A green ball of fire nearly hit us and we looked back. Me, Jane and Merida screamed as we all saw a black dragon with yellow eyes.**

**I saw Hiccup fly off from us. "What are you doing!?" I yelled.**

**"Trust me! I'll meet you guys at Atlantica!" He yelled, meaning Neverland. We nodded and caught up with Melody.**

* * *

_Hiccup's POV:_

_I was a few inches from the dragon that was chasing Melody and the others and I had Toothless turn around. "Ready.. Aim.. Fire!" I yelled to Toothless. He fired at the dragon and it looked at us. I frowned as I saw it come towards us. "Let's go!" I yelled and flew away with the dragon flying after us. This was worse than what Zoe had gone through. Speaking of Zoe, I wonder if she's safe with North, Mickey, Bunny, Tooth and Sandy._

* * *

**_Peter's POV:_**

**_We were flying to Neverland on our dragons with Melody. I looked at her and saw that she was scared and worried. Mostly worried. Must be about Jim or Sora that has her worried. I looked at Jane and noticed that she was looking down. "You guys go ahead. Jane, I wanna talk to you alone please." I said. They looked at me and went ahead. _****_Jane stayed behind. _**

**_"What's wrong, Jane?" I asked._**

**_"N-Nothing Peter." She said, looking down._**

**_"Jane, you know you can tell me anything." I said, going to her side._**

**_She sighed but kept looking down. "I really like you. I mean more than a friend." She said. I didn't say anything. "I understand if you don-" I interrupted her with a kiss. We pulled away and smiled then heard a roar and looked behind us. We saw two dragons and three riders. We recognized two of the three as Sora and Jim. The third was a girl with red hair and a very short pink dress._**

**_"Peter! Jane! Where's Melody!?" Jim asked._**

**_"With Rapunzel, Merida and Jack." I said._**

**_"What about Hiccup?" Sora asked._**

**_"He flew off to distract the dragon that was after us." Jane said._**

**_They sighed. "Tell Jack, Merida, Rapunzel and Melody to meet us at Neverland." Jim said, meaning Montressor._**

**_We nodded and flew off after Jack, Rapunzel, Merida and Melody._**

* * *

**_Merida's POV:_**

**_The four of us were close to Neverland when we heard our names being called. We stopped our dragons and turned them around. We saw it was Peter and Jane._**

**_"Jim told us to get to Neverland." Peter said, meaning Montressor. We nodded and followed them to Montressor._**

* * *

**Me: What'd ya think!? Oh and I'm gonna be writing a Peter/Melody story along with this one! :D**


	15. Chapter 12: Training Places 5

**Me: I don't own Tangled, Brave, How to Train Your Dragon, Rise of the Guardians, Mickey Mouse, Treasure Planet, Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea, Peter Pan II: Return to Neverland, Kingdom Hearts, Terra Nova(only getting Zoe from the show), Pretty Little Liars(only getting Alex Santiago from Season 1 of the show), etc. But I do own the names: Bailey, Nicole, Ethan, Annika, Sapphire, Allie, and Olivia.**

* * *

Chapter 12:

_Jim's POV:_

_We got to Montressor, landed and waited for Hiccup. Once we saw him and Toothless, we got off of our dragons asasking as he landed and got off of Toothless._

_"So what are we learning today, Jim?" Melody asked._

_"Glad that you asked!" I said with a smile and getting on my solar surfer. "Anyone wanna guess?" I asked._

_"Solar surfing?" Rapunel asked._

_"Correct! Now it's easy to ride one of these beauties. It's as easy as riding a dragon, flying or swimming. Here I'll show you." I said, positioning my feet on the buttons. I pressed one with my foot and the sail popped up. "Be right back." I said, taking off. I came back with nine solar surfers. I gave one each to them. "Gethin them and position your feet like I have them then press your foot on a button to make the sail pop up." I said and grinned as their solar surfer sails popped up. "Excellent! Now follow me so you can practice." I said and we took off._

_Everything went fine until a solar surfer flew past me. It was Kairi's. I could tell because she was screaming 'I HATE YOU, SORA!'. I sighed and picked up speed. Once I caught up to her, grabbed her wrist, pulled her onto mine and we watched as hers crashed into a wall. "You and me. Private lesson. Tonight." I said and she nodded._

_Once night fell, I was giving Kairi private lessons on solar surfing while the others were around the campfire. I smiled as I saw she got the hang of it and we went back to the others. "Great job, Kairi." I said._

_"Thank you Jim!" She said, sitting next to Sora._

_"Hey Kairi, I thought you hate Sora." Rapunzel said._

_"I don't mean it literally." Kair said, holding Sora's hand._

_From the corner of my eye, I noticed Melody walking away. I got up and went after her. I stopped when I saw her sitting alone near the lake. "Everything okay?" I asked._

_She turned to me then looked away. "Yea, fine." She said._

_I didn't buy it because I could tell she was lying. "Mel, you know you can tell me anything." I said, walking to her side and sat next to her._

* * *

**Melody's POV:**

**I sighed but didn't look at him. "I don't think I'm pretty enough." I muttered.**

**"Are you crazy, Mel!? You're crazy beautiful!" He said.**

**"Well I don't feel like I am." I said, softly and played with the ends of my hair.**

**I heard him sigh and felt him put his hand under my chin. He turned my face so I would look at him. "You're the most beautiful person I've seen. Inside and out." He said. I was close to crying as I saw Jim get up. He got on his solar surfer, positioned himself and pressed a button with his foot to pop the sail up then he held his hand out to me. I took it and he pulled me on. We took off on his solar surfer.**

_**Jim: I can show you the world  
Shining, shimmering, splendid  
Tell me, princess, now when did  
You last let your heart decide?**_

_**I can open your eyes  
Take you wonder by wonder  
Over, sideways and under  
On a magic carpet ride**_

_**A whole new world  
A new fantastic point of view  
No one to tell us no  
Or where to go  
Or say we're only dreaming**_

**_Melody: A whole new world_**  
**_A dazzling place I never knew_**  
**_But when I'm way up here_**  
**_It's crystal clear_**  
**_that now I'm in a whole new world with you_**

**_Jim: Now I'm in a whole new world with you_**

**_Melody: Unbelievable sights_**  
**_Indescribable feeling_**  
**_Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling_**  
**_Through an endless diamond sky_**

**_Melody: A whole new world_**  
**_Jim: Don't you dare close your eyes_**  
**_Melody: A hundred thousand things to see_**  
**_Jim: Hold your breath - it gets better_**  
**_Melody: I'm like a shooting star_**  
**_I've come so far_**  
**_I can't go back to where I used to be_**  
**_Jim: A whole new world_**  
**_Melody: Every turn a surprise_**  
**_Jim: With new horizons to pursue_**  
**_Melody: Every moment RED LETTER_**  
**_Both: I'll chase them anywhere_**  
**_There's time to spare_**  
**_Let me share this whole new world with you_**

**_Jim: A whole new world_**  
**_Melody: A whole new world_**  
**_Jim: That's where we'll be_**  
**_Melody: That's where we'll be_**  
**_Jim: A thrilling chase_**  
**_Melody: A wondrous place_**  
**_Both: For you and me_**

**We landed back at the lake and went back to the campsite. **

* * *

**_Peter's POV:_**

**_I woke up the next day and went to look for food for the ten of us and fish for our dragons. Once I was done, I went back to the others and saw them awake. "Morning guys! I brought breakfast!" I said, tossing them food and a fish for their dragons then giving Star a fish and sat down. I ate an apple._**

**_"Speaking of bringing, those solar surfers I gave you guys are gifts from me." Jim said._**

**_"Oh! Don't forget to teach me and Kairi how to swim, Melody!" Sora said._**

**_"I won't forget!" Melody said._**

**_"Hey, you picked a male Zippleback! What names did you two name it?" Hiccup asked Sora and Kairi._**

**_"Blaze and Inferno" Kairi said._**

**_"Cool names! Okay so they're in the Fear Class, their ability is Gas and Spark, their attack is at 12, their speed is at 10, their armor is at 10, their firepower is at 14, their shot limit is at 6 so use it wisely, they have no venom, their jaw strength is at 6; one is at 3 and the other is at 2 and their stealth is at 22; one is at 11 and the other is at 2. One head produces gas while the other creates a spark. When the two heads combine, it creates a massive explosion. Fun Fact about Blaze and Inferno is that the two heads are distinct and do not share thoughts. When disagreeing with itself, they can stall out, making them completely vulnerable to attack." Hiccup said._**

**_Sora and Kairi nodded then Sora smirked at her. "So that means no more hating me, Kai!" He said. She glared at him._**

**_"You three better get going to Scotland, Melody, Sora and Kairi." Jane said, meaning Atlantica._**

**_"Yea so we can train at Atlantica!" Rapunzel said, meaning England._**

**_"And I'll meet you two at Corona." I said, meaning Neverland._**

**_"Then after Atlantica, we need to meet in England." Jack said, meaning Corona._**

**_"Then after Atlantica, it's Berk." Sora said, meaning Destiny Islands. We nodded._**

* * *

**Me: What'd ya think!?**


	16. Chapter 13: Training Places 6

**Me: I don't own Tangled, Brave, How to Train Your Dragon, Rise of the Guardians, Mickey Mouse, Treasure Planet, Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea, Peter Pan II: Return to Neverland, Kingdom Hearts, Terra Nova(only getting Zoe from the show), Pretty Little Liars(only getting Alex Santiago from Season 1 of the show), etc. But I do own the names: Bailey, Nicole, Ethan, Annika, Sapphire, Allie, and Olivia.**

**vmplover466marc, what part in the end confused you?**

* * *

Chapter 13:

**Sora's POV:**

**Me, Kairi and Melody said goodbye to the others and flew off to Atlantica.**

**"So you're gonna teach us how to swim, Melody?" Kairi asked.**

**"Yup!" Melody said, leading the way to Atlantica. Once we got to the surface world of Atlantica, we landed and got off of our dragons.**

**"What's wrong, Melody?" Triton asked.**

**"I'm gonna teach Sora and Kairi how to swim." She told Triton then looked at Sebastian. "Sebastian, get two shells and put them on the rock please." She said. Sebastian nodded and went into the water to get two shells. She faced me and Kairi. "Ready?" She asked us. We nodded and looked at Triton. He used his trident on our legs. I grinned as I looked down and saw my blue tail again. I couldn't wait to swim again. It's been so long since I've seen Atlantica. I looked at Kairi and I saw her red tail and blue shell bra. I smiled because she looked beautiful like that. She looked beautiful in general. We looked at Melody when we heard her clear her throat.**

**"Let's go!" She said. We nodded and followed her into the water. We watched her as she showed us how to swim then she faced us. "Your turn!" She said. We swam like she showed us and grinned. We swam back to the surface. "To get your legs back, get on the rock and dry your tail off." She said, getting on the rock and started drying her tail off then her legs and clothes appeared. We did the same and our clothes and legs appeared. She gave a shell to each of us. "My grandfather enchanted them so you'll be able to breath." She said and we nodded then got on our dragons.**

* * *

_Kairi's POV:_

_We flew out of Atlantica then stopped once we were out and looked at Melody. "Good luck, you two!" She said, smiling, went off and went off to Neverland to meet up with Peter. My eyes widened in amazement as I saw Neverland. It was amazing! We landed and waited for Peter. Once we saw him, we got off of our dragons. Peter got off of his dragon too. "Alright, I'm gonna teach you how to fly then Tink's gonna sprinkle dust on you two." He said and we nodded. We watched him as he showed us then he landed. "Alright Tink, sprinkle dust on them." He said. A little fairy came towards us and circled around us then went back to Peter. Me and Sora flew like Peter taught us._

_"Great job, you two! Tink, find two of your fairy friends." He said. The fairy nodded and flew off. We waited until it came back with two fairies. "Clank and Bobble are tinker fairies like Tinkerbell. Clank is for Kairi and Bobble is for Sora." He said._

_We smiled. "Thanks." We said._

_"You're welcome. Now, off to Atlantica." He said, meaning England. We nodded and got on our dragons. We took off while Tinkerbell, Clank and Bobble followed us._

* * *

Jane's POV:

We were waiting for Peter, Sora and Kairi until we saw them as they landed and got off of their dragons.

"What are we gonna learn here, Jane?" Melody asked.

"Running for shelter." Jane said.

Jack snorted. "That's all? How is that gonna help us?" He asked.

Jane glared at him. "It helps when things get too tough." She snapped.

Rapunzel rolled her eyes at Jack then smiled at Jane. "So how are we gonna do it?" She asked.

"Like this." I said and showed them how run for shelter then I faced them. "Pretend you see something fall from the sky and run for shelter." I said. I grinned as I watched them. "Great job guys!" I said. "I'll surprise you guys with something in a bit. Wait here." I said, getting on Shiloh and taking off. We landed at a pet shop and walked in without Shiloh. I bought nine male Labrador Retriever puppies, gently put them in a box, bought packages of dog food, nine pairs of dog bowls (A/N: nine food bowls and nine water bowls), dog cages, blankets and dog toys and left. I got on Shiloh and flew back to the others. Once we landed, I got off and walked to the others while holding the box. I gently sent it done. "I'm gonna be calling you one by one so you can pick up a puppy. I also bought packages of dog food, nine pairs of bowls, dog cages, nine blankets and dog toys." I said. They nodded. "Hiccup, you're up first." I said. He went over to the box, looking at the puppies and picked one up. It was a black Labrador puppy.

"I'll name you Odin." He said, smiling and walked over to Toothless.

"Jack, you're next." I said.

He went to the box and picked a brown Labrador up. "I'll name you Bowie." He said, going over to Knapper.

"Jim, you're next." I said. I watched him as he picked a white Labrador up.

"I'll name you Clovis." He said, going to Myandra.

"Kairi, you're next." I said. She went to the box and picked a brown Labrador with a few white spots on it.

"I'll name you Dino." Kairi said, going over to Inferno.

"Melody, you're next." I said. She went over to the box and picked up a black Labrador with a few brown spots on it.

"I'll name you Echo." Melody said, going to Caspian

"Merida, you're next." I said. She went to the box and picked a white Labrador with a few brown spots on it.

"Ay'll 'ame 'ou Furball." Merida said, going to Nyghtro.

"Peter, you're next." I said. He went to the box and picked up a brown Labrador with a few black spots on it.

"I'll name you Gadget." He said, going over to Star.

"Rapunzel, you're next." I said. She went over to the box and picked up a black Labrador with a few white spots on it.

"I'll name you Hero." She said, going over to Flame.

"Sora, you're last." I said. He went to the box and picked up a white Labrador with a few black spots on it.

"I'll name you Magic." He said, going over to Blaze.

"Okay you have to care for them. They need a lot of love and attention. They also require weekly check ups, daily grooming, weekly baths, daily tooth care and lots of food and water." I said. "Hiccup, which one of us lives close to you?" I asked him.

"Merida." He said.

"Okay. Merida, do you have a vet or an animal doctor in Scotland?" I asked her.

"Ay 'ould 'hink 'o." She said.

"Great. Hiccup, go to Scotland for Odin's weekly check ups." I said. He nodded. I looked at Peter. "For Gadget, you can use the vet I have for Nana2." I said and he nodded. I looked at Sora and Kairi. "Do you two have a vet at the Destiny Islands?" I asked.

"Not on the island but we have one in town." Sora said.

"Great, take Magic and Dino there for their weekly check ups." I told them and they nodded. I looked at Jack. "Do you live close to Rapunzel?" I asked him. He nodded. "Okay." I said then looked at Rapunzel. "Do you have a vet or an animal doctor in Corona?" I asked her. She nodded. "Okay. Jack and Rapunzel, take Bowie and Hero to the animal doctor in Corona for weekly check ups." I said. They nodded as I looked at Melody and Jim. "Either of you have a vet or an animal doctor?" I asked them. They nodded. "Okay take Clovis and Echo to the animal doctors you have." I said and they nodded.

I smiled as they fed their puppies with dog food and gave them water.

"Off to Burgess." Jack said, meaning Corona.

"After Burgess, it's Destiny Islands." Hiccup said, meaning Burgess.

"Then after Destiny Islands, it's Corona." Rapunzel said, meaning Destiny Islands. The rest of us nodded, I watched as they gently put their puppies each in a cage that was each tied to their dragons, put the toys and dog bowls in the cages with the puppies and closed the latch then we got on our dragons and took off to Corona.

"Wait!" Melody said. We all stopped and looked at her.

"What's wrong, Mel?" Jim asked.

"Should we take the puppies with us to Burgess? I mean it can be dangerous for them." She said.

"She has a good point." Hiccup said.

"Okay, we'll take the puppies to our homes then we'll meet each other in Burgess." Sora said and we nodded then went our separate ways. I went to Corona with Rapunzel.


	17. Chapter 14: Training Places 7

**Me: I don't own Tangled, Brave, How to Train Your Dragon, Rise of the Guardians, Mickey Mouse, Treasure Planet, Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea, Peter Pan II: Return to Neverland, Kingdom Hearts, Terra Nova(only getting Zoe from the show), Pretty Little Liars(only getting Alex Santiago from Season 1 of the show), etc. But I do own the names: Bailey, Nicole, Ethan, Annika, Sapphire, Allie, and Olivia.**

* * *

Chapter 14:

_Jim's POV:_

_Once I dropped Clovis off at home, I went to Corona. Once I got there, I got off of Myandra and went over to Jane and Rapunzel since they got here first. Myandra followed me._

_"Okay wait for the others while I'll be right back." Rapunzel said. We nodded and watched her walk off without Flame. I smiled as I saw Melody land Caspian and I went over to her when she got off. I went to her and hugged. She hugged back and we looked into each other's eyes. We were about to kiss when we heard two yelling voices. We looked over and saw Merida and Jack arguing._

_"Enough!" Hiccup yelled then sighed._

_"Okay I brought frying pans for you guys!" Rapunzel said._

_"What are we gonna do with frying pans? Cook meals?" Sora asked._

_Peter cringed at the memory of Rapunzel hitting him over the head with a frying pan. "Don't underestimate the power of a frying pan. They hurt really bad." He said._

_I chuckled and he glared at me._

_"I bet'cha they don't hurt that bad." Sora said. We watched as Kairi grabbed one and went to Sora. "Uh.. Kairi? Wh-"_

_WHAM!_

_Sora fell to the ground knocked out while Kairi faced Rapunzel. "Did I use it right?" She asked._

_The rest of us were too shocked to speak so we nodded as we looked at a knocked out Sora._

_"Are we really gonna practice with these?" Jack asked._

_"Yup!" Rapunzel said. We nodded and practiced with the frying pans after Sora woke up and after Rapunzel each gave us a frying pan._

* * *

**Melody's POV:**

**We camped out once it got dark. Everyone was asleep but me. I was out of the girls' tent and laying on the grass, looking at the stars.**

**"Mel? You okay?" A voice asked. I knew who it was so I didn't have to turn around. It was Jim. I didn't say anything so I nodded. "Mel.." He said. I knew he saw through my lying nod.**

**I sighed. "Okay. Out of all the kids in my kingdom, why am I the one that's picked for this?" I asked.**

**"Because you have that something special that no one else in your kingdom has. I mean who else can be a half-mermaid princess? No one but you and that's something special about you." He said.**

**I blushed and looked down with a small smile.**

**He gently but playfully nudged my shoulder then got up. "Come on. We have a big day tomorrow." He said, holding his hand out to me. I nodded, took his hand and was pulled up by him. We walked to our tents, said our good nights to each other and went into our tents. We all woke up the next day and took off to Burgess on our dragons.**

* * *

_**Peter's POV:**_

_**Once we got to Burgess, we landed with our dragons and got off. We waited for Jack because he said he needed to do something and that he would meet us at the lake. Once we saw him coming, we saw him with nine staffs in his arms. He landed with Knapper and got off. He walked to us. "Each of these staffs has your powers in it and they have your names on them. Man in Moon enchanted them with Mickey's help." He said. "When I set them down, find the staff with your name on it." He continued then set the staffs down onto the frozen lake. We walked over to the staffs and looked for our names. I picked up the one that had my name on it then I watched as the others picked up the staffs that had their names on it.**_

_**"Alright, these staffs are what you're gonna use to control the wind. Like so." He said then faced to nothing. "Wind, lift me up!" He yelled. A breeze started blowing. Jack chuckled. "Come on! You can do better than that!" He yelled again. The wind picked up and lifted Jack into the air. "There we go!" He said, happily then floated down to the ground. He turned to us. "Now you guys try." He said.**_

_**We faced to nothing like Jack. "Wind, lift me up!" We yelled. The wind picked up and lifted us into the air then we floated down.**_

_**"Great job! Now concentrate on your season, magic or element and watch your staffs." Jack said. We nodded, closed our eyes and concentrated then opened as we concentrated. Our eyes widened as we watched our staffs. My staff was helping the wind then looked at the other staffs. Jim's staff had fire coming out of his, Melody had water coming out of hers, Hiccup had colored leaves coming out of his, Rapunzel had green leaves coming out of hers, Sora had electricity coming out of his, Kairi had time coming out of hers, Jane had plants coming out of hers and Merida had sunlight coming out of hers.**_

_**"Great job!" Jack said, grinning at our improvements. We camped out for the night but Merida practiced her staff again by using it to make a campfire.**_

_**"So we're going to Corona?" Hiccup asked, meaning Destiny Islands.**_

_**"Yup!" Sora said, smiling.**_

_**"Well we should get to sleep." Rapunzel said, getting up. We nodded and got up as well. Melody used the water from her staff and put the fire out. We went into our tents and slept. We woke up the next day and**_**headed**_** off to the Destiny Islands on our dragons.**_

* * *

Jack's POV:

We got to the Destiny Islands and waited for Sora and Kairi to come back. Once they did, they landed and got off of their dragons. Sora and Kairi each had four weird key-like weapons in their arms.

"Kairi's gonna teach the girls how to use magic with these while I teach the boys how to fight with these then we switch." Sora said. We nodded and watched the girls follow Kairi to a ship that was there.

Me, Jim, Jack and Hiccup faced Sora.

"Okay, what are those?" I asked.

"These are Keyblades. These are what me, Kairi, Riku and so many use to fight. They contain magic as well. There are a lot of these and each has its own abilities and strengths. I have four of the many in my arms. They are: Three Wishes, Lionhart, Spellbinder and Pumpkinhead." Sora said, giving each of us a keyblade. I had the Lionhart one, Peter had the Spellbinder one, Jim had the Pumpkinhead one and Hiccup had the Three Wishes one. We saw Sora with one of his own. "Alright, I'm gonna show you how to fight." He said and we noticed him looking at someone. We turned and saw a boy with white, semi-long hair. "Riku! Come over here!" Sora said, calling the boy over.

We watched as the boy jogged over to us. "Yes Sora?" Riku asked.

"I need an assistant to help me teach these guys how to fight with a Keybalde." Sora said.

"Oh sure!" Riku said, pulling a Keyblade of his own. They faced each other and fought. Sora was teaching as he fought with Riku while we were watching. Once they were done, they faced us. "Your turn. Hiccup, you're fighting Jim. Peter, you're fighting Jack." Sora said. We nodded and faced our assigned fighting partner.

* * *

_**Merida's POV:**_

_**"Alright, I'm gonna teach you how to use magic with these. These are Keyblades. Sora has many of these, Riku has a few I think and I only have one. The ones I have in my arms are Sora's. These are: Crab Claw, Fairy Harp, Divine Rose and Lady Luck." Kairi said, handing each of us a Keyblade. I had Lady Luck, Rapunzel had Divine Rose, Melody had Crab Claw and Jane had Fairy Harp. "Using magic with these are very simple. Watch." She said and used fire, ice, thunder, gravity, wind, healing and time. "The more you fight the bosses or complete activities, the more you update your magic. You guys try now." She said.**_

_**We used magic like she did and we got it. "Great job!" She said, smiling then saw the guys coming. "Well you four should go down to Sora and Riku to learn how to fight." She continued. We nodded and went to Sora and Riku.**_

_**Once it was dark, we stayed on the island with Sora, Riku and Kairi.**_

_**"Sora, Mickey told me the worlds are in danger again." Riku said.**_

_**Sora looked at him in shock. "Which ones?" He asked.**_

_**"Atlantica, Montressor, Neverland, England, Corona, Scotland, Berk, Burgess, New Orleans, Agrabah, Wonderland, Olympus Coliseum, Avalon High, Pride Lands, Port Royal, North's Workshop, the Warren, the Tooth Palace, Sandy's Dream Ship, Paris, Camelot and Beast's Castle. There was more but I can't remember them." Riku said.**_

_**My eyes widened. "Wot 'appened at Scotla'd!?" I yelled.**_

_**Riku looked at me. "Someone kidnapped the king, queen and the three little princes and the princess was nowhere to be seen." He said. I knew him, Sora and Kairi didn't know I was the princess of Scotland. I looked down and tried to hide back my tears. I couldn't so I got up and ran off to the small cave that was there.**_

* * *

_Hiccup's POV:_

_We watched as Merida ran off then Riku looked at us. "Was it something I said?" He asked. _

_I got up. "I'll be right back." I said and ran after Merida. I went into the cave and stopped when I saw her crying. I walked up to her from behind, careful not to startle her. "Meri? Are you okay?" I asked. Stupid question. Of course she's not okay! She's crying for out loud! I thought._

_She sniffled as she wiped her eyes then looked at me. "N-No Ay'm 'ot okay. Me 'arents and me wittle brothers 'ave bee'__ kid'apped and Ay'm 'ere, campin' and trainin'__. Ay should 'e savin' 'em, 'ot stayin' 'ere!" She said, crying again._

_I sighed as I felt bad. "Meri.. We'll save them. I promise." I said, sitting next to her and rubbed her back. She leaned her head on my shoulder._

* * *

**Me: What'd ya think!?**


	18. Chapter 15: Agrabah

**Me: I don't own Tangled, Brave, How to Train Your Dragon, Rise of the Guardians, Mickey Mouse, Treasure Planet, Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea, Peter Pan II: Return to Neverland, Kingdom Hearts, Terra Nova(only getting Zoe from the show), Pretty Little Liars(only getting Alex Santiago from Season 1 of the show), etc. But I do own the names: Bailey, Nicole, Ethan, Annika, Sapphire, Allie, and Olivia.**

* * *

Chapter 15:

Jane's POV:

"So do you want to join us on our adventure, Riku?" Sora asked.

"I don't know, Sora." Riku said.

"Please Riku? These guys can teach you how to use their weapons or techniques." Kairi said.

Riku sighed. "Fine." He said.

Sora and Kairi grinned and hugged him. Riku was taken off guard then smiled and hugged them back.

"We can't leave without Merida and Hiccup." Rapunzel said.

"You won't have to." A voice said from behind us. We turned around and saw Hiccup and Merida holding hands. We grinned as we saw their hands.

"Let's go!" Sora said.

"Wait. Riku would have to use the weapons or techniques we use." Jack said.

"Jack's right." Melody said.

"Like what?" Riku asked.

"Learning how to ride a dragon." Hiccup said.

"Learin' 'ow 'o u'e a bow a'd arro'." Merida said.

"Learning how to knock out a person with a frying pan." Rapunzel said.

"Frying pan? Are you serious?" Riku asked with a scoff.

"Don't underestimate the power of the frying pan. I did once and it was not a fun experience." Sora said, rubbing the back of his head.

Riku rolled his eyes with another scoff at Sora. "Fine. What else?" He asked.

"Learning how to fly with pixie dust." Peter said.

"Learning how to swim like a merman." Melody said.

"Learning how to use a solar surfer." Jim said.

"Learning how to use magic from a staff." Jack said.

"And learning how to run for shelter." I said.

Riku looked at me weirdly. "Running for shelter? Okat that's as ridiculous as using a frying pan." He said, scoffing again.

Kairi face-palmed and pulled out her frying pan.

Riku watched Kairi. "Kai? Wh-"

WHAM!

Riku fell to the ground, knocked out.

"Great. Now we have to wait for him to wake up." Peter said.

Riku woke up with a groan minutes later. He sat up and rubbed the back of his head. "Now I know what you mean Sora." He said.

"Told ya!" Sora said, smirking at him.

Kairi was about to hit him with her frying pan when Peter flew over to stop her. He took her frying pan away from her. "No more hitting. We need him and Riku." He said. She sighed but nodded. He gave her back her frying pan.

"Anywayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy! We should get moving if we're gonna save the world." I said.

"Jane's right. The world needs our help and we're here, messing around." Melody agreed. The rest of us nodded as I smiled at her.

I put my hand in first. "Earth." I said.

Peter put his hand on mine. "Air." He said.

Melody put hers on Peter's. "Water." She said.

Jim put his on hers. "Fire." He said.

Rapunzel put hers on Jim's. "Spring." She said.

Jack put his on hers. "Winter." He said.

Merida put hers on Jack's. "Summer." She said.

Hiccup put his on hers. "Fall." He said.

Kairi put hers on Hiccup's. "Hope." She said.

Sora put his on hers. "Bravery." He said.

Riku put his on Sora's. "Kindness." He said.

"Team Mickey!" We all said, throwing our left hands into the air and getting on our dragons. Riku had to ride with me but I didn't mind and we took off to our first world.

"Where are we going?" Jim asked Sora.

"Agrabah." Sora told him. We nodded and followed him to Agrabah.

* * *

**Melody's POV:**

**Once we got to Agrabah, we landed our dragons and walked to the town. It was close by from where we landed so it didn't take long. We walked into the market and were very cautious. We stopped short and bumped into Sora's back as he stopped. I was about to say something when he put a hand up to shut me up. "Something's wrong." He said. Right on cue, Nightmares and strangle creatures popped up. Jane and I were about to shriek when Jim covered my mouth and Peter covered Jane's mouth. We both knew it was the wrong time so we took their hands off of our mouths and we didn't shriek. We all fought the Nightmares and the strange creatures. Once they were gone, we looked at Sora, Riku and Kairi.**

**"What were those things?" I asked.**

**"Heartless." Riku said.**

**"Heartless?" Jane asked.**

**"Yes. The ****Heartless** are beings of darkness that manifest in two forms, _Pureblood_ and _Emblem_. While most Heartless are in fact manifested hearts, they behave entirely devoid of emotion, and thus were named _Heartless_." Sora explained.

**"What were those other things we were fighting? They looked like to be Heartless as well." Kairi asked.**

**"Nightmares. They used to be dreams created by the Sandman but Pitch touched them, turning them into Nightmares. Hence the name _Nightmares. A touch of fear can turn a dream into a nightmare_, as he would say." Jack explained.**

**"Huh. Looks like we learned from each other about the creatures we fought." Sora said.**

**"Sora. We're getting off track here." Riku warned.**

**"Oh! Right! Let's go to the palace to see what's going on." He said. We nodded and followed him to the palace with our dragons. **

**Once we got to the palace, we faced our dragons. "Stay here. We'll be back." We told our dragons, faced towards the stairs leading up to the doors, each took a deep breath and climbed up the steps to the palace doors.**

**"Halt! Who goes there? No one's allowed in unless they have an appointment!" A guard said.**

**"We're here to see Princess Jasmine. We were told by Mickey that Agrabah was in need of help." Riku said.**

**"You may pass." The guard said and let us through. We walked in and went to the throne. **

**Hiccup, Jack, Jim, Peter, Riku and Sora bowed(like gentlemen do) while me, Jane, Kairi, Merida and Rapunzel curtsied. "You requested to see us, Princess Jasmine?" Sora asked.**

**The princess giggled and got up. "Oh Sora, you eleven don't have to bow or curtsy for me." She said, smiling. We nodded and looked at her as her face went serious. "It's Aladdin. He hasn't been himself lately. I worry about him." She said.**

**"How so?" Kairi asked.**

**"I don't see him often as I used to." Jasmine said.**

**"Is there anything we can do?" Peter asked.**

**"Yes. If you find him, can you talk to him? Or at least see what he's up to? Please?" She asked.**

**"When did this start?" Jack asked.**

**"A week ago, I believe." Jasmine said. We thought about it.**

**"Okay, how about we do this? Riku, you take Melody and Jack to Wonderland to see what the trouble is. Kairi, you take Peter and Rapunzel to Beast's Castle to see what the trouble is." Sora said.**

**"What about me, Hiccup, Jim and Merida?" Jane asked.**

**"You and Hiccup are coming with me to look for Aladdin while Merida and Jim stay here with Jasmine to protect her." Sora told her. We nodded.**

**"One problem." Kairi said.**

**"What?" Sora asked.**

**"Two people have to ride Blaze and Inferno." She stated.**

**"She has a point there." Peter said.**

**"Who are Blaze and Inferno?" Jasmine asked.**

**We were silent as we thought about how to explain it to her. "It's best if we tell you later." Rapunzel assured. Jasmine nodded.**

**"And we need Toothless as well..." Sora muttered, thinking about it.**

**"Well, I can rise Blaze and Merida can take care of Flame as well." Rapunzel said. We nodded.**

**"Well, now that's sorted out, let's go." Sora said. We nodded, left Merida and Jim with Jasmine and I got on Caspian with Jack got on Knapper. Riku got on Caspian with me. Rapunzel got on Blaze while Kairi got on Inferno and Peter got on Star. They took off first. Me, Riku and Jack took off after them to get away from Agrabah.**

* * *

_Jim's POV:_

_I was with Merida, protecting Jasmine while Sora, Jane and Hiccup went off to look for Aladdin, Riku, Melody and Jack went off to Wonderland to see if there's any trouble there and Kairi, Rapunzel and Peter took off to see if there's any trouble in Beast's Castle. Kairi, Rapunzel and Peter took off first, Melody, Riku and Jack took off second and Sora, Jane and Hiccup took off third. "So who are Blaze, Inferno and Flame?" Jasmine asked._

_I looked at Merida and she nodded. I nodded back and looked at Jasmine. "They're dragons." I said._

_Her eyes widened. "D-Dragons!?" She asked._

_"Yep. Thee baest 'ragons 'hey a'e." Merida said, smiling._


	19. Chapter 16: Beast's Castle

**Me: I don't own Tangled, Brave, How to Train Your Dragon, Rise of the Guardians, Mickey Mouse, Treasure Planet, Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea, Peter Pan II: Return to Neverland, Kingdom Hearts, Terra Nova(only getting Zoe from the show), Pretty Little Liars(only getting Alex Santiago from Season 1 of the show), etc. But I do own the names: Bailey, Nicole, Ethan, Annika, Sapphire, Allie, and Olivia.**

* * *

Chapter 16:

_**Peter's POV:**_

_**I was following Rapunzel and Kairi on Star to Beast's Castle. Once we landed, we got off of our dragons, told them to wait here and went to the doors. Kairi quietly opened them with Rapunzel's help and the three of us walked in. I got my sword out, Rapunzel got her frying pan out and Kairi got her keyblade out and we were ready for anything. We froze when we heard a roar. We looked to the left and our eyes widened at what we saw. It was a beast coming down the stairs. It looked at us and rushed towards us. "Who are you!? Why are you here!?" It asked.**_

_**Rapunzel and I were scared to respond. "I'm Kairi. These are Rapunzel and Peter and we're friends of Sora. He sent us here to see if there was any trouble." Kairi said, trying to stay calm.**_

_**The beast got closer to us and the three of us flinched. "Don't hurt us!" Rapunzel said. I closed my eyes. Next thing I knew it, I felt something soft on my butt. I opened one eye and saw that we were in another room. I looked over and saw that Rapunzel and Kairi were also sitting on chairs.**_

_**I looked over and saw a teapot. "That's a nice teapot." Kairi told him.**_

_**"Oh why thank you! I am Mrs. Potts." A female voice said. Our eyes widened as we saw the teapot move.**_

_**"It talked and moved!" Rapunzel said.**_

_**"Of course she talks and moves! We were all humans once!" A male's voice said.**_

_**"Who said that?" Kairi asked.**_

_**"Over here!" The voice said.**_

_**"Where?" I asked.**_

_**"Hello Monsieur and Mademoiselles. I'm Lumiere. Don't mind Cogsworth if you see him." The voice said as a candelabra went to the teapot's side.**_

_**Rapunzel fainted. "Nice going, Lumiere." Another voice said as a small clock went to the candelabra's side.**_

_**"Enough you two." The teapot snapped at them.**_

_**"What do you mean you were all humans once?" I asked as Rapunzel woke up.**_

_**The small clock, the candelabra and the teapot looked at me. "It was a cold winter's night. An old beggar woman came to the castle, and asked for shelter. But the master of this castle, that is of course, the Prince turned her away. All because of her, uh, meager appearance. He was a spoiled prince, so selfish and, hm, cruel. The old woman warned him not to be deceived by appearances but he still refused to let her in. Then the old woman's ugliness melted away to reveal a beautiful enchantress. She turned the Prince into a beast, a shape she thought fitting for his cold heart." The candelabra explained.**_

_**"That's terrible!" Rapunzel said, shocked.**_

_**"But that still doesn't explain the rest of you." Kairi stated. I nodded in agreement.**_

_**"To punish him further, the whole castle, and everyone in it, was enchanted as well." The small clock said.**_

_**"Anything we can do about it?" I asked.**_

_**"No. We know what needs to happen." The teapot said.**_

_**"What?" Rapunzel asked.**_

**_"He needs to be able to love and earn love in return before the last petal falls. Then the spell will be broken." The _**_**candelabra said. (A/N: credit to the Beast's Castle scene of Kingdom Hearts II and credit to the opening scene of Beauty and the Beast)**_

"_**What happens when the last petal falls before then?" I asked.**_

_**"Then we'll be stuck like this forever." The teapot said.**_

_**"Has anyone come?" Kairi asked.**_

_**"Yes. A **_**_Mademoiselle named Belle. I'm sure you've heard about her." The small clock said, looking at Kairi._**

_**"Yeah, Sora told me about her. I also think I remember meeting her once. Not sure where though." Kairi said.**_

_**"Maybe she can jog your memory." Rapunzel told her.**_

_**"Maybe." Kairi said softly.**_

**_"Anywhere she could be?" I asked the _**_**candelabra, the small clock and the teapot.**_

_**"The beast let her go." The small clock said sadly.**_

**_I looked at Kairi and Rapunzel. "Let's go find her." I told them. They nodded and we got up. I looked at the _**_**candelabra, the small clock and the teapot. "We'll bring her back. We promise." I said and left with Kairi and Rapunzel. We got on our dragons and took off to look for Belle. We found Belle's house and landed. We got off and saw Belle in trouble. We ran over to help her and an old man. The old man must be her father.**_

* * *

**Rapunzel's POV:**

**We ran with Kairi and tried opening the cellar door when we heard something. We turned around and saw a machine come towards us. Our eyes widened and ran for cover when the machine fell into the cellar. We came out of our hiding spots and ran over to the cellar we sighed of relief to see Belle and the old man were okay. "You guys have got to try this thing." A voice said. It belonged to a small teacup.**

**"We don't have time to lose. We have to save Beast." Belle said. We nodded.**

**"You lead the way, Belle. Peter, let her father ride with you." Kairi said. He nodded and helped the old man onto Star. I bent down and placed my hand onto the ground, palm facing up. The teacup got on and I got a gentle yet firm hold of it then I got on Blaze while Kairi got on Inferno. We took off after Belle in the air.**

**We got back to the castle and saw Beast fighting a man on the roof. "Beast! No! Gaston, don't!" Belle yelled. "Let's go, Philippe." Belle told her horse and the horse galloped towards the castle and inside.**

**I looked at Kairi. "Come on, we gotta help Belle." I told her. She nodded and we told Blaze and Inferno to go after Belle. Our dragons landed and we followed Belle up the stairs, leading to Beast's room.**

**We got to the room and ran to the balcony. We stood on Belle's side. "Beast!" We yelled.**

**He looked up at us and smiled. "Belle. Rapunzel. Kairi." He said and climbed up to us. We smiled as he touched Belle's cheek. They were having a moment then Beast's roar in pain ruined it because Gaston stabbed Beast in the back with a dagger. Beast was about to fall backbut Belle got him and we helped her as Gaston fell to his death. We pulled Beast onto the balcony and gently laid him down. "You-You three came back." He said.**

**I smiled. "Of course we came back. We had to help Belle." I said.**

**"Yeah, we promised Lumiere and the others we would bring her back and we knew she needed help." Kairi said.**

**"Oh, this is all my fault. If only we gotten here sooner." Belle said.**

**The beast touched her cheek again. "Maybe... Maybe-it's better... it's better this way." He said.**

**"Don't talk like that. You'll be alright. We're together now; everything's going to be fine, you'll see." Belle said.**

**"And at least-I got to see you-one last time." The beast said before his hand dropped from her cheek, his head rolled back slightly as his eye lids closed and his head slightly fell onto the balcony.**

**Belle, Kairi and I started crying. "No, no! Please. Please... Please don't leave me." Belle said as she cried on Beast's chest. "I love you." She said as Kairi and I watched the last rose petal fall and the both of us sighed softly. The three of us saw some lights zoom past us and Kairi and I backed up with Belle as Beast started lifting up. We saw his hands, feet and face transforming to a human.**

**We were about to go to the person when he got up and we jumped back a bit. The person looked at his hands then looked at us. "Belle, Kairi and Rapunzel. It's me." He said.**

**We looked confused until we saw the colors of his eyes. We smiled. "It is you!" Belle said and they kissed. We smiled as we watched them then hugged him when they pulled away.**

**The four of us looked over at Lumiere, Cogsworth and Mrs. Potts and watched them transform into humans. "Lumiere. Cogsworth. Mrs. Potts. Look at us!" Beast said, hugging them.**

**"Mama! Mama!" A voice said followed by a bark. We looked over and saw a footstool with a teacup on it's back. The footstool transformed into a dog while the teacup transformed into a boy with blonde hair. Mrs. Potts picked up the boy. Beast picked up Belle and swung around a bit and the scene changed to Belle wearing a yellow dress and Beast wearing a blue suit. Kairi, Peter and I were standing near Mrs. Potts and Belle's father, smiling and watching the two dance while Lumiere and Cogsworth were having their banter. "Are they going to live happily ever after, Mama?" The boy asked.**

**"Yes." Mrs. Potts said, smiling.**

**"Do I have to sleep in the cupboard?" The boy asked. Our eyes widened a bit then we chuckled.**

**The couple came over to us. "Thank you so much for helping me, Kairi and Rapunzel. You too, Peter." Belle said, smiling and hugged us. We hugged back and hugged Beast too.**

**"We should get going." Kairi told us. Peter and I nodded.**

**"Leaving so soon?" Beast asked.**

**"Yeah, we have to check on our worlds." I said.**

**"Well, you three and your friends are welcome here anytime, dears." Mrs. Potts said.**

**"Yeah!" The boy said, smiling.**

**"Bye Mademoiselles and Monsieur." Lumiere said, walking over to us with Cogsworth.**

**"Come back soon to be our guests again." Cogsworth said.**

**"And maybe you guys can help me with my inventions." Belle's father said.**

**Kairi, Peter and I smiled. "Bye." We said then looked at Beast and Belle. Kairi and I curtsied while Peter bowed like a gentleman. Belle and Beast did the same, looked at each other, smiled and went back to dancing. We walked out the door and got on our dragons. We rode off to the next world.**


	20. Chapter 17: Wonderland (Underland)

**Me: I don't own Tangled, Brave, How to Train Your Dragon, Rise of the Guardians, Mickey Mouse, Treasure Planet, Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea, Peter Pan II: Return to Neverland, Kingdom Hearts, Terra Nova(only getting Zoe from the show), Pretty Little Liars(only getting Alex Santiago from Season 1 of the show) and whatever is going to be mentioned. But I do own the names: Bailey, Nicole, Ethan, Annika, Sapphire, Allie, and Olivia.**

* * *

Chapter 17:

**Melody's POV:**

**"We're almost there." Riku told us and Jack and I nodded. Once we got to Wonderland, we got off of Knapper and Caspian, walked into a room, saw three bottoms on a table. We each took a bottle and gave some to Knapper and Caspian and they shrunk as we drank some. We shrunk with them and left the room. We looked around the area when we saw a girl walking around alone. We went over to her. "Need any help?" I asked.**

**The girl turned around. "Yes please. I've been walking around for a while and I can't seem to find anyone to help me. I'm Alice. Who are you three and what are those two?" The girl asked. She had curly blonde hair and a long, blue dress.**

**"I'm Melody, that's Jack Frost, that's Riku and those are Caspian and Knapper. They're dragons." I said, smiling.**

**"Nice to meet you all." Alice said.**

**"Where are you headed to?" Riku asked.**

**"To see the Mad Hatter. I think." Alice said.**

**"Let's go." Jack said, getting on Knapper.**

**I nodded then looked at Riku. "You're gonna have to go on Knapper with Jack." I told him. He nodded and got on Knapper behind Jack while I got on Caspian. I held my hand out to Alice. She hesitantly took it and I gently pulled her onto Caspian. We took off to look for the Mad Hatter. Once we found a house with a long table covered with teacups, plates, forks, spoons, teaspoons, teapots on a table cloth a foot away from the house and we landed onto the table. We got off of Caspian and Knapper and walked around the table with Alice. Caspian and Knapper were following us. ****We looked around when we heard a booming voice. Caspian and Knapper got spooked and flew off. "Caspian!" I yelled but he was too far to hear me.**

**"Knapper!" Jack yelled but Knapper was also too far to hear him. The two of us sighed then turned around when the voice boomed again. **

**The voice belonged to a very big guy wearing a hat. He was knealing in front of us but he was looking at Alice. "It's you." He said.**

**"No, it's not. McTwist brought us the wrong Alice." A voice said and we slightly looked over at a mouse that was straightening up a cup.**

**"It's the wrong Alice!?" Another voice asked and we saw a hare with one eye almost popping out while holding his ears down to the sides of his face.**

**We looked at them man. "You're absolutely Alice. I know you anywhere." He told her then looked back at the mouse and the hare. "I'd know him anywhere." The man said. ****I raised an eyebrow and slightly looked at Riku and Jack like _did he just call Alice a he? _They shrugged and we looked at the man again. The hare and the mouse laughed as the man got up and grabbed her hand. She grabbed my hand, I grabbed Riku's hand and I think he took Jack hand. "Well, as you can see, we're still having tea. And it's all because I was waiting for your return." The man said as he dragged us up to the table and across it as he walked. He let go and turned to us. "You're terribly late you know. Naughty." The man said as he sat down. **

**I sat on Alice's other side while Jack and Riku sat across from us. "Time can be funny in dreams." She said.**

**"Yes, yes, of course, but now you're back, you see." He told her then looked at the hare and the mouse. "And we need to get on to the Frabjous Day." He said. I noticed a green striped cat there, looking glum.**

**"Frabjous Day!" The mouse and the hare said then laughed.**

**"I'm investigating things that begin with the letter M." He said as he looked at her. The four of us looked back at him and watched him lean slightly towards Alice with his hand slightly close to her. "Have you any idea why a raven is like a writing desk?" He asked in a whisper. I looked at Riku and Jack and they shrugged. The three of us looked back at the man. "And who you three may be?" The man asked us.**

**"I'm Melody and they're Riku and Jack." I said.**

**"And who were you two calling?" The man asked.**

**"Our dragons, Caspian and Knapper. You see, they got spooked and took off when your voice boomed." I said.**

**"Well, we'll find them soon." He said. **

**Jack and I nodded then looked over at the hare when he gasped. "The Red Knights!" He yelled. I gasped softly and was placed into a teapot after the man shrunk us more. first then it was Jack then Riku and lastly Alice.**

**We could hardly hear the conversation but all we heard was Alice's name then everything got quiet until some clipping sounds were made. The lid of the teapot was opened and a blue dress was dropped in. _Must be for Alice. _I thought. The lid closed again and another set of clipping sounds were made. The lid opened again and a dress dropped in. _Must be for me._ I thought again as I caught it and put it on. The lid closed again and a third set of clipping sounds was made. The lid opened for the third time and a shirt and pants were dropped in. The shirt was blue and the pants were brown. _Must be for Jack. _I thought again as the lid closed for the third time and a fourth set of clipping sounds were made. The lid opened for the fourth time and a yellow shirt with silver lines on it and blue pants were dropped in. _Must be for Riku. _I thought as Alice was pulled out of the teapot.**

**I was pulled out next and placed next to Alice then Riku was pulled out and placed next to me and Jack was pulled out lastly and was placed next to Riku. Jack had his staff in his hands. We were placed on the rim of his hat and he got up, picking the hat up. I yelped softly as the man ducked to dodge a teacup that was about to hit him. He walked into a forest that was far from the house. The man turned the hat around to look at us. "The White Queen's castle is just beyond. Hold on tightly." He whispered. I was confused until he threw the hat like a Frisbee. I shrieked softly as we held on.**

**Once the hat landed, I got off and I felt dizzy. I ran to a plant and threw up on it. Once I was done, I faced Alice, Jack and Riku and wiped my mouth off. "Never again am I doing that." I said and fell onto my butt.**

**"Okay, get on my back." Riku offered, turning his back to me and crouched down to my level. I nodded, got up and started losing my balance but I managed to get onto his back. I held on as he got up and the four of us walked a bit until we saw a big dog. I got off of Riku's back and we got on the dog's back. I held onto Riku's waist and closed my eyes as the dog took off. _I wonder how the others are doing. _I thought as I opened my eyes. We saw a castle. It was white and red. It looked evil.**

**The dog stopped at a small hole in the wall and we got off. We walked threw the hole and hid behind a stem of a bush when something was coming towards our way. Once it came past us, a big, white rabbit went after the object. The rabbit gave Alice a piece of cake and she started eating it. "Not all of it." The rabbit told her and she dropped the piece. We were a bit away so she could have room and so we couldn't get hurt. "Stop. Oh no, don't do that." The rabbit said as Alice grew. A yell was made. "Oh dear." The rabbit said and hopped off to a woman's side.**

**"And what is this?" The woman asked.**

**"It's a who, your majesty. This is...um..." The rabbit said as he panicked a bit.**

**"Um?" The woman asked, looking at the rabbit.**

**"From Umbridge." Alice said, causing the woman to look at her.**

**"What happened to your clothes?" The woman asked.**

**"I outgrew them. I've been growing an awful lot lately. I tower over everyone in Umbridge. They laugh at me. So I've come to you, hoping you understand what it's like." Alice lied.**

**The woman seemed to fall for it. "My dear girl, anyone with a head that large is welcome in my court." She told Alice then turned to some people that were behind her. "Someone find her some clothes. Use the curtains if you must, but clothe this enormous girl." She said, looking back at Alice. **

**Once they were gone with Alice, I looked at Riku. "What are we going to do now?" I asked as Jack looked at him too.**

**"We help her. We helped her before so we can help her again. Melody, follow that rabbit. Jack, come with me." Riku said, not looking at us. We nodded and I followed the rabbit. He led me to the woman's throne and I secretly ran to Alice. I climbed up to her hair and hid in her hair. She didn't mind because she silently told me where to hide.**

**Night came and I sat on Alice's shoulder. "Where to now?" I asked her.**

**"We're going to get something." She told me. I nodded and went quiet as she walked. **

**The mouse stopped us then I had an idea. "Alice, did you see anything before you met Riku, Jack and I?" I asked her.**

**"A Bandersnatch with one eye. W-" She was about to ask when she realized what I was thinking. She looked at the mouse and saw it carry an eyeball. She sat on her knees. "Give me the eye." She said.**

**"No! You're gonna have to get it from me!" The mouse refused. Alice took a deep breath, took the eye and walked off. She kept walking until a voice was heard. She stopped and turned around. **

**The voice belonged to a guy with a heart shaped eye patch on his right eye. I hid in Alice's hair before he spotted me. The guy pinned Alice against the wall then she pushed him off and walked off again. We got outside and went over to a shed. We looked through a hole and saw the Bandersnatch sleeping. She softly opened the door and walked in quietly. It woke the Bandersnatch a bit and she crouched down a bit to the floor. She rolled the eye softly to the Bandersnatch then slowly got up. It sniffed the eye then picked it up and put it in the socket that was missing the eye then came over to her and licked the scratch that she had on her arm.**

**I smiled softly as she walked over to a case. She opened it and there was a sword. She pulled it out and hid it very well under her dress. She turned to the Bandersnatch and saw that it wasn't growling at her. It looked thankful for getting its eye back. She got on its back and it rode off to the direction we came from. She got off when it stopped. "Now where?" I asked.**

**"To see Hatter and maybe rescue him." She said and walked to where Hatter was. ****She walked in and we saw him working on a hat. She walked to his side slightly. "It's a shame you have to make them for her." She told him.**

**"What is the hatter with me?" Hatter asked.**

**"Does he mean _matter_?" I whispered to her. She shrugged softly at me then we looked at Hatter.**

**"Hatter." He said to himself then started walking away. He started making a mess then we saw a chain around his foot and it held him back from doing anymore damage.**

**She ran to Hatter, turned him around and held his face in her hands. "Hatter!" She said.**

**"Have you any idea why a raven is like a writing desk? I'm frightened, Alice. I don't like it in here. It's terribly crowded. Have I gone mad?" He asked.**

**She put her hand on his forehead then back to his cheek. "Afraid so, you're entirely bonkers. But I'll tell you a secret. All the best people all." She said and he smiled softly then she took her hands off his face and picked up his hat. "Here." She said as she placed it on his head. "Much better You look yourself again." She said, smiling.**

**We heard the door and looked over. We saw a guy with a heart eye patch on his right eye. Hatter threw two rolls of fabric at the guy while Alice was pointing a weapon at the knights. Hatter and the guy were fighting until they looked over at the door. ****The mouse was there with a look of worry on her face. "Don't let him know you're Alice!" The mouse said.**

**I sighed as I closed my eyes. _Nice going. _I thought. "Alice... Of course, why didn't I see it? Well, it has been a long time and you were such a little tyke then." The guy said then Hatter pushed him away looked at Alice.**

**"Go!" He urged. She reluctantly nodded and ran off without him. She ran outside then was surrounded by Red Knights. She pointed the sword at them then got on the Bandersnatch again. It rode away from the castle and off towards a direction. It followed the dog from earlier to a white castle.**

* * *

Jack's POV:

I was with Riku and it was dark. We walked until we heard voices. We hid behind a wall and peaked out a bit. We saw a man and a few red knights pull out the man from the house. "Where are they taking him?" I asked Riku in a whisper.

"I don't know. Let's follow them." He whispered back. I nodded and we followed them silently. We followed them all the way to the dungeons. We hid and they walked past us without the guy from the house. Once the first guy and the red knights went past us, we silently ran to the guy from the house and ran in. "Are you okay?" Riku asked.

The guy from the house nodded.

"Where are Melody and Alice?" I asked.

"To the White Queen's castle." Hatter said.

"Where is it?" Riku asked.

"It'll take days to get there." Hatter said.

"_Great._" I muttered. "What are we going to do now? I mean, Alice and Melody are out there, alone, and we're in here until tomorrow morning." I said.

"Why? What happens tomorrow morning?" Riku asked.

"My execution." Hatter said.

We looked over and saw the cat from the house. "I've always admired that hat." The cat said.

"Hello Chess." Hatter said.

"Since you won't be needing it anymore, would you consider giving it to me?" The car asked, sitting on the hat.

Hatter grabbed for it. "How dare you? Well, I think you should know, I'd like to look my best, you know." Hatter said, holding onto his hat.

"It is a pity about all of this. I was looking forward to see you futterwacken." The cat said, floating around Hatter.

"I was rather good at it, was I not?" Hatter asked.

"I really do love that hat." The cat said and Hatter kept it away from the cat. "I'd wear it to all the finest occasions." The cat said, which gave me an idea.

"Hatter, give your hat to the cat." I said.

Hatter, the cat and Riku looked at me. "Are you mad?" Hatter asked, looking at me like I was crazy.

"Don't ask, just give him your hat to him." I said. Hatter sighed but gave his hat to the cat. "All right. Next, I need Riku to go get the key." I said. Riku nodded and went off to get the key.

"What are you planning?" Hatter asked me.

"Your escape." I said as Riku came back with the key and unlocked the cell door.

"What's next?" Riku asked.

"Go with the real Hatter and tell Melody I'll be there soon." I said. He nodded and climbed up onto the real Hatter's shoulder and left with him.

"You have the same idea I have, don't you?" The cat asked. I nodded without looking at him.

* * *

**Riku's POV:**

**I was on the real Hatter's shoulder as he sneaked out of the dungeons and away from the castle. He had left his hat with the cat. "I hope your friend knows what he's doing." Hatter said as we were slightly far from the castle.  
**

**"I hope so too." I said, sitting on his shoulder. _Jack, please be okay. For all of us and for Rapunzel. _I thought. I was amazed as I saw a white castle distantly ahead.**

**"Amazing, huh?" He asked. I nodded as he walked through the doors to get to the kitchen. There was a woman with white hair and a white dress. "Your Majesty." Hatter said, bowing.**

**"Hello Hatter. Who's your friend?" The woman asked.**

**"Riku!" A voice yelled happily. I looked past the woman's shoulder and saw Alice and Melody.**

**I grinned. "Hey Mel!" I said.**

**"Where's Jack?" She asked.**

**"With the cat." I said. Her smile faded.**

**Morning came and I was standing next to Melody, waiting for Jack and the cat. We were our normal size. We turned around and saw the White Queen when we heard her say our names. "I know you two are missing these." She said, revealing Caspian and Knapper.**

**"Caspian!" Melody yelled happily and ran to her dragon. I smiled as I watched. We looked over and saw the cat with Jack on his back, the mouse on his right side, the white rabbit on his left side and two small figures behind him. The cat took him inside as he followed the White Queen to get Jack to be normal size.**

**Night came and we stood on the balcony with Alice and Hatter. We were looking at some of the view in Wonderland as the two talked. "Riku?" A female voice asked.**

**I looked to my left and the voice belonged to Melody. "Yes Mel?" I asked.**

**"Do you think the others are okay?" She asked.**

**"I don't think. I know." I assured with a smile. She smiled back.**

**Next day came and we were ready for battle. Alice was on the Bandersnatch, I was on Caspian behind Melody and Jack was on Knapper. We took off to the battle field. We landed Knapper and Caspian. Jack and I got off but Melody stayed on Caspian. We watched as the two women walked towards each other then stopped. "Where's your champion, sister?" The woman in red asked.**

**"Right here." Alice said, walking slightly towards the red queen.**

**"Hello Um." The red queen said. Alice didn't say anything. ****"I call the Jabberwocky!" She announced. Seconds later, a screech was made and we looked at a tower. There stood a dragon that was more terrifying looking than Bandersnatch then I looked at the red knights and I saw Heartless and Nightmares standing next to them.**

**"What are we going to do, Riku?" Melody asked.**

**"Does Caspian have enough water in his belly?" I asked.**

**"Yes. Why?" She asked.**

**"Tell him to shoot when it's time." I told her.**

**"What about Knapper? He needs dragon bones to defend himself." Jack told me.**

**"You have your staff with you, don't you?" I asked.**

**"Yes." He said.**

**"Well, fight with that and tell Knapper to go to the White Queen's castle until this war is over." I said.**

**"Knapper, go to the White Queen's castle until this is over." Jack told Knapper. Knapper let out a soft whimper, lightly bumped his head onto Jack's shoulder and took off to the direction of the White Queen's castle.**

**The Red Queen laughed. "How will you fight without a dragon?" She tauntingly asked Jack. I remembered when I had said that to Sora when he was out of a Keyblade. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. _I'm sorry for betraying you back then, Sora. _I thought then opened my eyes to see Heartless surround me. I pulled out my Keyblade and was about to fight when water sprayed them away. **

**I looked to my left and saw Melody with a grin on her face as Caspian sprayed the Heartless away. "Are you okay?" She asked.**

**I smiled. "Yes. Thank you." I said.**

**"You're welcome. What were you thinking about?" She asked.**

**"I'll explain later. We need to focus right now." I told her.**

**She nodded and had Caspian face the Nightmares, Red Knights and the Heartless. "Fire!" She yelled and Caspian sprayed more water at them. I charged them as well and fought them with the keyblade. Once we were done, we looked over at the tower and watched Alice as she was fighting the Jabberwockey. I grimaced as she cut the head off. The head fell in front of the Red Queen's feet.**

**"Kill her!" The Red Queen said.**

**I was about to charge at her when Caspian slightly got in my way. I looked up at Melody. "What are you doing?" I asked.**

**"Stopping you from doing something stupid." She said, not looking at me.**

**"Off with his head!" A voice yelled and I looked back at the Red Queen. I saw her pointing at a Red Knight. The crown that was on the Reds Queen floated in mid air and turned into a white crown as it slightly grew in size and changed its shape then the cat appeared as he placed the crown on the White Queen. We went to Hatter's side.**

**"Irasabeth of Crims, your crimes against Underland are worthy of death. However, that is against my vows. Therefore, you are banished the Outlands. No one is to show you any kindness or ever speak a word to you. You won't have a friend in the world." The White Queen said.**

**"Your Majesty, I hope you bare me no ill will." The guy with the red heart eye patch on his eye said.**

**"Except you, Ilosovic Stayne. You are to join Irsabeth in banishment. From this day until the end of Underland." The White Queen said as the Red Queen and Stayne were being handcuffed to each other.**

**"At least we have each other." The Red Queen told him. He looked like he was going to panic the he pulled a dagger out and was about to kill her but Hatter threw something at him, causing him to drop the dagger.**

**"Majesty! Please, kill me! Please!" Stayne yelled.**

**"But I do not owe you a kindness." The White Queen said.**

**"Take off my head!" Stayne yelled again as he was being pulled away.**

**"He tried to kill me." The Red Queen said then looked at the White Queen. "He tried to kill me!" She yelled as the two were being pulled away.**

**"Frabjous Day." Hatter said and we looked at him as Melody got off of Caspian. We stood next to Alice as we watched him dance.**

**"What is he doing?" Alice asked.**

**"Futterwacken." The cat said. We clapped as he was done. **

**We watched as the Queen walk to Alice with a vile of purple liquid inside. "Blood of a Jabberwockey. You have our everlasting gratitude for your efforts on our behalf." She said, handing the vile to Alice.**

**"Will this take me home?" Alice asked.**

**"If that's what you choose." The White Queen said as she placed a hand on Alice's cheek then walked away from her and behind two little guys. One one side was the White Rabbit, the hare and the cat. On the other side was the mouse on the dog's head.**

**We watched Alice open the lid of the vile and about to drink it. "You could stay." A voice said and we turned around to see it was Hatter.**

**"What an idea. What a crazy, mad, wonderful idea." Alice said and we all smiled. "But I can't. There are questions I have to answer and things I have to do." She said, opening the vile and drinking the liquid. "Be back again before you know it." She said.**

**"You won't remember me." Hatter said.**

**"Of course I will. How could I forget?" She asked. Alice and Melody hugged each other then I hugged her next and Jack hugged her last. "Hatter, why _is _a raven like a writing desk?" She asked.**

**He smiled. "I haven't the slightest idea." He said and she smiled back. He whispered something in her ear but I couldn't understand it. We watched as she was disappearing.**

**"And you three have our gratitude for assisting Alice on her journey." A voice said and we turned around to see it was the White Queen. Jack and I bowed as Melody curtsied. "Your parents must be very proud of you, Melody." She said.**

**"How do you know my parents, Your Majesty?" Melody asked.**

**The queen smiled. "We were little. She always found a way to the lake beside my castle. I would sit on the grass and wait for her. When she showed up, she would tell me stories of Atlantica and I would tell her stories of this place. And I was invited to your father's wedding. He was best friend before I met Ariel. Your parents haven't told you about me, have they?" She asked.**

**"No, Your Highness." Melody said.**

**"It's a good thing too. They would want you safe. Your father asked me to be your godmother." She said, smiling as she touched her face then she looked at me. "I'm sure your friend forgives you." She told me. I was speechless when she said that as she looked at Jack. "What you did for your sister was very brave." She said. "Do you three want anything?" She asked us. **

**We looked at each other then at her with a smile. "We're good, thank you." I said as Jack and I bowed again and Melody curtsied again.**

**"Actually, can we stay one more night in your castle? This war tired me out, Your Highness." Melody said. As much as I didn't want to admit it, I was tired so one more night wouldn't hurt.**

**"Yes you may. In fact, I propose we have a feast." The White Queen said, getting back on her horse. The three of us got on Caspian and went to the White Queen's castle.**


	21. Chapter 18: Avalon High and Agrabah

**Me: I don't own Tangled, Brave, How to Train Your Dragon, Rise of the Guardians, Mickey Mouse, Treasure Planet, Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea, Peter Pan II: Return to Neverland, Kingdom Hearts, Terra Nova(only getting Zoe from the show), Pretty Little Liars(only getting Alex Santiago from Season 1 of the show) and whatever is going to be mentioned. But I do own the names: Bailey, Nicole, Ethan, Annika, Sapphire, Allie(a different Allie), and Olivia.**

**Manlio Martinez, Thank you!**

**Genesis, Thank you! There will be. As of right now, I have the characters in mind.**

**Note: I redid the chapter and added Avalon High in it so that's why it's longer. I'm going by my Avalon High parody story that I wrote a while ago. Plus, I added a summary of Kayley, Garrett, Devon, Cornwall and Ruber from Quest for Camelot in it.**

* * *

Chapter 18:

Normal mode:

It was dark and Jim was on the balcony of the palace in Agrabah. He was looking at the moon as he thought of Melody. A smile appeared on his face.

_Jim: Late at night, awake and alone  
I count the stars in the sky  
Every cloud that rolls by  
and I think of you, I whisper, I wish  
With everything that I am  
I'll do all that I can_

_'Cause baby I, I just want you to see_  
_That baby you mean the whole world to me_

_It's so right_  
_When I see the love in your eyes_  
_All that I wanna do_  
_Baby is to spend my life with you_  
_and I know_  
_As long as there is tomorrow_  
_I'll be loving you right from the start_  
_With all my heart_

Melody was on the balcony of the White Queen's castle, looking at the moon as well as she smiled too while she thought of Jim.

_Melody: I can't believe what's happened to me_  
_You stepped right out of my dream_  
_Like nothing I'd ever seen_  
_And I will love you...for the rest of my life_  
_'til forever is gone_  
_You'll be the one_

_Woh-Oh, 'Cause baby I (Jim: Baby I, Baby I...) never thought I would say_  
_That baby you (Jim: Baby You) are my night and my day_

_It's so right_  
_When I see the love in your eyes_  
_All that I wanna do_  
_Baby is to spend my life with you_  
_and I know_  
_As long as there is tomorrow_  
_I'll be loving you right from the start_  
_With all my heart_

_Both: Woh-Oh-Oh, I know I'll be strong (Melody: I'll be strong, I'll be strong, baby)_  
_With you in my arms (Jim: I want you in my arms)_  
_Heaven brought us here together_  
_We belong like this forever._

_It's so right_  
_When I see the love in your eyes_  
_All that I wanna do_  
_Baby is to spend my life with you_  
_and I know_  
_As long as there is tomorrow_  
_I'll be loving you right from the start (Melody: With all my heart)_  
_It's so right_  
_When I see the love in your eyes_  
_All that I wanna do_  
_Baby is to spend my life with you_  
_And I know_  
_As long as there is tomorrow_  
_I'll be loving you right from the start_  
_With all my heart_

_(Jim: With all my heart, With all my heart)_  
_Melody: Wo-oh-oh, With all my heart._

The two smiled and went to their rooms then took one last look at the moons then disappeared into their rooms. They got into their beds and slept.

* * *

_Jim's POV:_

_I woke up the next morning and got out of bed. I went back to the balcony and looked at the sun. I smiled again. "We'll be together again, Mel. I promise." I said and walked back inside. I went downstairs and saw Merida and Jasmine talking. I walked over._

_"Hello Jim!" Jasmine said, happily._

_"Hi Jasmine." I said._

_"'o w'o 'ere 'ou singin' 'bout last 'ight?" Merida asked, playfully smirking at me. I rolled my eyes._

_"Stop bugging him, Merida. If he wants to tell us, he will." Jasmine said._

_"Thank you." I told Jasmine._

_"So who were you singing about?" Jasmine asked, eagerly._

_"Not you too!" I said with a groan._

_"Tell us! Tell us! Tell us! Tell us!" They bugged._

_"All right! All right! Fine! It was about Melody!" I said._

_"Awhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! " They cooed and I rolled my eyes._

* * *

Normal mode:

Hiccup, Jane and Sora found Aladdin and Aladdin, Hiccup and Sora talked while Jane walked away from the three. She looked up at the sun with a smile. Meanwhile, Peter was at Avalon High with Kairi and Rapunzel. Peter stopped and looked up at the sun while Kairi and Rapunzel were ahead of him, talking to each other. He smiled at the sun.

_Jane and Peter: Over, taking me over, over and over, loving me every night, every day  
Over, taking me over, over and over, loving me every night, every day  
Dreaming of a summer day  
You and I together always  
Words of love I hear you say  
I'll always be with you, come what may_

_Jane: Never had a dream come true_  
_Till the day I looked at you_  
_Never had a someone who_  
_Who makes me feel like you do_  
_And I thank the lord above_  
_For sending me the perfect love_  
_You're the one I'm thinking of_  
_I'm thinking 'bout ya baby_

_Loving you is all I need_  
_Every time you smile at me_  
_You're taking me over_  
_This is not a fantasy_  
_This is how it's meant to be_  
_You're taking me over_

_Over, taking me over, over and over, loving me every night, every day_  
_Over, taking me over, over and over, loving me every night, every day_

_Peter: Just one kiss, I lose control_  
_And all of my emotions run free_  
_I love you with my heart and soul_  
_Just look into my eyes and you'll see, yeah_

_Baby I'm so into you_  
_I just wanna hold on to_  
_Every little thing you do_  
_You make me feel so brand new_  
_Wanna share the joy inside_  
_'Cause I have you in my life_  
_Now until the end of time_  
_It's you and me forever_

_Loving you is all I need_  
_Every time you smile at me_  
_You're taking me over_  
_This is not a fantasy_  
_This is how it's meant to be_  
_You're taking me over_

_Jane: Loving you_  
_My dream came true_  
_What can I do_  
_Peter: I feel you taking me over_  
_Tonight is ours_  
_Both: Let's make a vow_  
_To always be in love this way, ooh...Oh oh woh oh oh..._

_Loving you is all I need_  
_Every time you smile at me_  
_You're taking me over_  
_This is not a fantasy_  
_This is how it's meant to be_  
_You're taking me over_

_Over, taking me over, over and over, loving me_  
_Every night, every day_  
_Every night, every day, every step of the way_  
_Turning me on and on and on_  
_And on, yeah...And on, yeah... And on, yeah..._  
_Over, taking me over, over and over, loving me_  
_Every night, every day_  
_Ooh ooh ooh...Baby..._  
_Over, taking me over, over and over, loving me every night, every day_

The two smiled and walked away to catch up with their small groups. Peter caught up with Rapunzel and Kairi while Jane caught up with Sora, Hiccup and Aladdin.

* * *

**Melody's POV:**

**It was morning and I woke up. I got ready and left my room to the dining room for breakfast when I saw the White Queen looking very worried. I went over to her. "What's wrong, Your Highness?" I asked, concerned.**

**She looked at me with a grim look on her face. "I fear something's wrong in Camelot." She said.**

**"Camelot?" I asked.**

**"It's a kingdom where King Arthur lives." The White Queen said.**

**"What's wrong in Camelot?" I asked.**

**"I do not know. It's important that you, Riku and Jack Frost get there." She said. I nodded and started walking to find them but turned around and looked at her when she called my name. "Be careful out there, dear." She said. I smiled, went to her and hugged her. She hugged back a few seconds later and we pulled away when we heard two sets of footsteps. We looked over to see Riku and Jack standing there.**

**"Are we missing something?" Riku asked.**

**I shook my head. "Yes." The White Queen disagreed. I looked at her in confusion. "Provisions." She said then turned to one of her servants. "Can you put together a few pieces of bread with butter, some bottles of water, some bags of fruit and some food for Caspian and Knapper please?" She asked the servant. The servant nodded and went to the kitchen to put the provisions together.**

* * *

_**Peter's POV:**_

_**Rapunzel, Kairi and I walked into Avalon High and looked around the area. We saw two boys at a locker and a girl watching for a bit then scurrying off a bit. "Marco, why can't you just steal my lunch money like every other bully? I need my locker! What's wrong with yours?" The first boy asked.**_

_**"Well, Miles, since you asked, mine's too far from class." The boy named Marco said.**_

_**The boy named Miles scoffed. "You don't even go to class!" He said.**_

_**Marco knocked Miles' books down. "Give me the combination." He said.**_

_**"1-2-3-4-5." Miles said and Marco held Miles against the locker. I was about to jump in but Kairi put her arm in front of me to keep me from going over there.**_

_**I looked at her. "This is not our fight." She said. I sighed but nodded softly then looked at the two boys.**_

_**"Give it to me, Preschool, or I'll put you in the locker." Marco threatened. The girl looked a bit scared as she watched.**_

_**"Wow, nerd in a locker. How original. We're now living inside an 80's teen movie." Miles said, sarcastically and Marco rose him up a bit.**_

_**Kairi, Rapunzel, the blonde girl and I looked at the doors when the doors opened. "That's enough, Marco!" A voice called out.**_

_**Marco and Miles looked at the doors as well. "Hooray! If it isn't Will Wagner here to save the day! My hero." Marco said, sarcastically. "What are you gonna do, Will, hit me?" He asked.**_

_**"You're not worth a detention. Just get outta here, before I change my mind." Will said.**_

_**Marco scoffed but nodded. "Okay." He said then made Miles flinch which caused Will to push Marco away. They were having a stare down.**_

_**Marco faced Miles and said something but I couldn't hear what it was until he started walking away. "Oh, wow, you know that there are twenty-four hours in a day? You must be evolving." Miles said and the blonde girl looked away when Marco walked past her then watched Marco walk away and looked back at Miles and Will. "Thanks, Will. I was about, as they say, "throw down" with him, but I thought you might want to deal with him yourself, since he's your brother." He told Will.**_

_**"Step-brother." Will said then looked at the blonde girl. The girl walked off and Will went after her. Miles looked at his locker.**_

_**"Rapunzel, talk to Miles." Kairi told her. Rapunzel and I looked at her then Rapunzel nodded and went over to Miles to talk to him. "Peter, talk to the blonde girl. And I'm going to talk to Will, but first, we're going to the front office to get registered and get our schedules and locker numbers and combinations." She told me. I nodded and followed her to the front office to get what we needed. Once we got what we needed, we went to Rapunzel and Miles and handed Rapunzel her schedule and locker number and combination. "Excuse me." Kairi told Miles." She told me. I nodded.**_

_**"What do you want?" Miles asked, a bit rudely. I felt like I was going to hurt him but I kept my cool.**_

_**"Where can we find Mr. Moore?" Kairi asked.**_

_**"I guess I can show you three since I have his class too." Miles said with a sigh, closed his locker and walked away. "Keep up, I don't have all day." He snapped. I looked at Kairi like 'Can I hurt him?' but she shook her head and followed him with Rapunzel. I groaned softly but followed too. We got to the classroom and walked in after Will, a red-headed girl, a black guy and the blonde girl from earlier. Marco had walked in before us too.**_

_**"If only I had an entire class full of Will Wagners." A voice said. We looked over and saw Mr. Moore.**_

_**"I think I'm going to puke." Marco said then looked at the blonde girl, Rapunzel, Kairi and I when he saw us looking at him. "What're you looking at?" He asked.**_

_**"Here you four go." Mr. Moore said, handing each of us a book. We took it then looked at the blonde girl when she laughed. "I'm sorry, is there a problem, Miss..." Mr. Moore trailed off.**_

_**"Pennington. Allie Pennington." The girl said.**_

_**"Ah!" Mr. Moore said and laughed as he got up. "That explains everything! Everyone, please welcome Avalon High's newest students, Allie Pennington." He continued then looked at the three of us. "And you three are...?" He trailed off with a question.**_

_**"I'm Kairi Jones, he's my brother, Peter Jones and, she's our best friend, Rapunzel Smith." Kairi said.**_

_**"And Kairi Jones, Peter Jones and Rapunzel Smith." Mr. Moore announced. The class muttered greetings. "That's about all you're gonna get." He told us softly.**_

_**"Yeah." Allie said softly to him.**_

_**He looked at the class. "Allie's parents are professors of medieval literature at the university, and they also wrote the textbooks we'll be using this semester, when we learn about King Arthur and his court." He explained as he held up Allie's book then gave it back to her.**_

_**"Easy A!" The kid behind Will said with a fake cough. Some people laughed.**_

_**"Nobody asked you." Mr. Moore said with a fake cough too. Everyone laughed. Even Kairi, Rapunzel and I. Jack did too then smiled at Allie as she walked past him to her seat next to Miles. We took our seats too. Rapunzel sat on Miles' other side, Kairi sat in front of Rapunzel and I sat next to Kairi.**_

_**"Hi. I'm Allie." Allie told Miles.**_

_**"No. No, no, no, no, no. Advert your eyes." Miles told her.**_

_**"Excuse me?" Allie asked, swinging her desk over.**_

_**"You're making a tactical error of monumental proportions right now." Miles said.**_

_**"By sitting at my desk?" Allie asked.**_

_**"By talking to me. I mean, come on! You had a great start. I saw you talking to Captain Everything this morning. You have a chance to be in the popular group. Don't mess it up." Miles explained.**_

_**"You honestly think that'll stop her?" I asked Miles.**_

_**"Stay out of this, Green Hat." Miles snapped.**_

_**"Why I outta..." I muttered, getting ready to hit him but Kairi stopped me.**_

_**"I'm sure he has his reasons, Peter. Don't do anything stupid." Kairi said.**_

_**I looked at her then at Miles and turned around with a huff.**_

* * *

**Kairi's POV:**

**"What's his problem?" Allie asked me.**

**I looked at her. "He's like this sometimes. Don't worry about it. Oh, and I'm Kairi Jones by the way." I told her.**

**"Allie Pennington." Allie said.**

**"Pretty name." I told her.**

**"Thanks. Yours is unusual." She said.**

**"Thanks!" I said with a beam.**

**"I'm Rapunzel Smith and that's her brother, Peter Jones." Rapunzel said.**

**"Nice to meet you." Allie said and looked at Miles. "See? I can be friends with whoever I want. I'm friends with Kairi, Rapunzel and Peter so I can be yours too." Allie said.**

**"Who said I wanted to be friends with you?" Miles asked.**

**"You." Allie said.**

**"No, I didn't." Miles said.**

**"Then why are you still talking to me?" Allie asked.**

**"But I'm not." Miles said.**

**"Ah, by saying you're not talking to me, you are talking to me. Check and mate." Allie pointed out. Miles didn't say anything else but kind of smiled. The five of us looked at the teacher when we heard a small bell ring.**

**"Okay, first thing we're going to do is to break up into teams to write research papers. You'll draw your topics out of this." He said, pulling out a knight's helmet. He walked over to a student. "Courtney, you're with Todd." He said, holding the helmet out to her. The girl picked a slip out and showed it to him. "The architecture of Camelot. Interesting." He said, walking to Will. "Will, you're with Karen." He said.**

**"Can't I be with Jen?" Will asked.**

**"No, Jen is with Lance." Mr. Moore said. Will picked a slip out and showed it to him. "Ah. How apropos. The sports of Camelot." He said and walked over to Jen. "Jennifer." He said. She picked a slip out and showed it to him. "The tragedy of Camelot. Your paper is gonna be about the love triangle between King Arthur, his wife Guinevere, and his best friend Sir Lancelot. Ultimately, it destroyed Arthur and Camelot. Bit of a downer." He said. We laughed a bit as he walked to Miles. "Miles, you're with Allie." He said.**

**"I'd rather work alone." Miles said.**

**"I'd rather be eating a pineapple on a beach in Hawaii, but that's not gonna happen either." Mr. Moore said as Miles looked at him. I noticed Allie smile at the teacher then looked at Miles.**

**"Fine. I guess she'll do." Miles said, defeated and writing something.**

**"Wow. Thanks." Allie kind of snapped then reached into the helmet and pulled out a slip. She showed it to Mr. Moore.**

**"The Order of the Bear." Mr. Moore said.**

**Allie turned it around and looked at it. "I've never heard of it." She said.**

**"So much for the easy A." Miles said.**

**"Ask your parents. I'm sure they've heard of the Order." Mr. Moore told her. "Kairi, you're with Marco." He said, holding the helmet out to me. I sighed and took a slip out of the helmet. I showed it to him. "Merlin. Your paper is gonna be about the magician of King Arthur." He said. "Peter, you're with Rapunzel." He said, holding the helmet out to her. She picked a slip out of the helmet and showed it to him. "King Arthur himself. Excellent choice." He said and walked away.**

**We heard a gasp and looked at Miles. "Miles? Are you okay?" Allie asked.**

**"Yeah. I'm fine. Just tie your shoes." Miles said, looking at her shoes.**

**We looked at her shoes too. "They are tied." She said.**

**"Then tie your other shoes." He said.**

**"What are you talking about?" She asked.**

**"Just tie your shoes, okay? What am I, your mother?" He snapped. We got up when class was over.**

**"What are we going to do now, Kairi?" Peter asked.**

**"We'll ask Allie if we can stay at her house for a while." I said and walked off to look for Allie. They followed me. We found her outside, running. Once she was done, we went over to her. "Hey Allie!" I called out.**

**She turned around, smiled and waved as we jogged over to her. "Hey!" She said.**

**"Think the three of us can stay at your house for a bit?" I asked.**

**"Sure! I'll ask my parents though. My mom's picking me up so I can find out with her in a few minutes." She said.**

**"Great!" I said with a grin.**

**"Come on!" She said. We followed her to her mom's car. We got into the car once they talked. We got to Allie's house and ate dinner. We listened as she talked about her track record when there was a knock on the door. Allie ran to the door and answered it. We followed her to see it was Miles. "Miles. What are you doing here?" She asked.**

**"We have a paper due." Miles said.**

**"In three weeks." Allie said.**

**"I don't like to dilly-dally. Do you want to do this or not?" He snapped.**

**"I guess." She said.**

**"Allie, do you want to introduce us to your friend?" Her mom asked.**

**"Oh, yeah. This is Miles. We're doing a paper together." She said.**

**"Nice to meet you, young man. Come on in." Allie's dad said. Miles walked in and Allie was about to close the door when a foot kept it from closing. We looked and saw Marco there.**

**"Good luck." Peter whispered to me and walked with Allie, Miles, Rapunzel and Allie's parents to the living room.**

**"Yes?" I asked Marco.**

**"Since I have a rep., you're doing all the work. Put my name on it with yours." Marco said and walked away. I glared at his back and closed the door behind me. I joined the others in the living room and sat next to Rapunzel.**

**"Can we just find the book we're going to use and call it a night, Miles?" Allie asked Miles.**

**"I always do my assignments in half the time allotted." Miles said.**

**"Why?" Allie asked.**

**"To prove I'm better than everyone else." He said.**

**"And more modest." She said.**

**"That too." He said.**

**"That was sarcasm." She said, looking through a book.**

**"How is it sarcasm if you're right?" He asked.**

**She looked at him. "Never mind." She said and looked at the book again. "Okay. I cannot find anything on The Order of the Bear." She said with a sigh and tossing the book onto the table. She picked up a small one. "How about you two?" She asked Peter and Rapunzel.**

**"Nothing yet." Peter said.**

**"Where's Marco?" Rapunzel asked me.**

**"On his way home. He told me that since he has a rep., I have to do all the work and put his name with mine." I said with a soft groan.**

**"That's not fair." Rapunzel said.**

**"This is Marco we're talking about. When has he ever been fair?" Miles asked Rapunzel.**

**"He has a good point." Peter said.**

**"Can't we just ask your parents, Allie?" Miles asked.**

**"Are you kidding? If I tell them we're doing papers on King Arthur, they'll never leave us alone. No, no. We'll find it ourselves." Allie said, looking through another book.**

**"I wonder what they ate in Camelot." Miles said, looking through a book as well. We were looking through books as well.**

**"Mutton, with a side of beets. Mmm. And sage water, but only from the north." She said. We looked at her as she looked at us. "I didn't even know I knew that! It must've seeped in subconsciously while my parents went on and on about King Arthur. And on and on. And on." She said, closing the book and placed a hand under her chin. She sighed then we looked at Miles when we heard him groan. "Miles?" She asked.**

**"You have any ice?" He asked, putting the plate and book down then got up and walked off.**

**"Yeah, yeah. It's in the freezer. Here, I'll get it for you." She said, getting up and running after him but ran into the wall. "Ow! Ow, ow, ow, ow!" She yelled in pain as she jumped up and down, holding her foot.**

**He came back with the tray with the ice in it. "Here you go. Back to work." He said, putting the tray down and sat down. He put his notebook and the book back onto his lap.**

**"What? How did you know I was going to need some ice?" She asked.**

**"Coincidence." He answered, not looking at her.**

**"No, you did that earlier with the shoelaces." I said.**

**"It's not hard to guess. She seems pretty clumsy." He said.**

**"But..." Rapunzel started but he interrupted her.**

**"Just drop it, okay guys?" He snapped.**

**We looked at each other then at him. "You got it." Allie said.**

**"Thank you. Now, can't we just ask your parents about this Order of the Bear thing and save some time? Kairi, Rapunzel and Peter need to know about their topics as well." Miles said.**

**Allie groaned. "Fine." She said and got up. We got up and got our notebooks and pens. We followed Allie to her parents.**

**He should them the slip with her topic on it. "Order of the Bear. Anyone?" He asked.**

**We watched as her parents looked at each other. "Have you heard of it?" Allie asked. We watched Allie's mom go to a bookcase and opened it. She took out a sack and we saw that it was a book as she sat back down. "Whoa." Allie gasped.**

**"Jackpot!" Miles said. We sat down and listened to her parents about Allie's and Miles' topic.**

**"The Order of the Bear is an ancient organization, which believes that King Arthur will one day be reincarnated." Allie's mom said. I rose my hand up. "Yes Kairi?" She asked.**

**"I know this is not my topic but what do you mean by reincarnated?" I asked.**

**"The rebirth of King Arthur." She explained. I nodded understandingly.**

**"Right. And when is this going to happen?" Allie asked.**

**"Arthur will return when he is truly needed to bring the world out of the dark and into a new age of enlightenment." Allie's mom said.**

**"You mean bring back Camelot?" Rapunzel asked.**

**"It's a metaphor." Allie's dad said.**

**"You can't be sure." Allie's mom said.**

**"I'm pretty sure." Allie's dad said.**

**"He can't be sure." Allie's mom told me, Peter, Rapunzel, Allie and Miles.**

**"But even as a piece of fiction, it's actually quite interesting." Allie's dad said, going over to the book and sitting down next to her mom. He opened it. "Let's see. Ah! ****_As keepers of the prophecy, it falls to members of the Order to search for potential Arthurs in each and every generation. But beware the Dark Forces. Led by a reincarnation of Mordred, determined to find the next Arthur and destroy him before he cane realize the prophecy. _****What they're saying..." Allie's dad was about to continue his sentence but Allie's mom interrupted him.**

**"If Arthur isn't found soon, Mordred and his followers will send us back to the Dark Ages. Ignorance, humiliation, suffering..." Allie's mom was explaining but Miles interrupted her.**

**"High school." Miles said. Allie, Miles and I laughed but Peter and Rapunzel were a bit confused. We looked at Allie's parents and saw that they weren't laughing.**

**"It's no joke, Allie. A lot of people take this very seriously." Allie's mom said.**

**Her dad nodded. "Some more seriously than others." He said, pointing at her mom. We laughed again and Peter and Rapunzel laughed with us this time while Allie's mom looked at her dad. He looked at her. "Some people are fanatics about it. Crazy. You're not. We're not. Here, read. There's a lot of good stuff in there. Refresh your memory." He said, handing the book to her as she looked away then back at him. He closed the book. "Okay. Mom's mad." He told us. We laughed a bit.**

**Miles left for the night and Peter, Rapunzel and I were in the guest room. "Kairi?" A voice asked. I looked over and saw that the voice belonged to Peter.**

**"Yes Peter?" I asked.**

**"Do you think the others are okay?" He asked.**

**"Yeah. Do you?" Rapunzel asked me as well.**

**I looked at the ceiling. "I don't think. I know. I know that Jim and Merida are safe with Princess Jasmine and if I know Sora and Riku, which I do, they're taking care of your friends very well. Your friends are in very good hands with Sora and Riku." I said. I smiled softly as I heard Peter and Rapunzel snoring lightly. ****_Please be okay for me, Sora and Riku and protect the others. Peter and Rapunzel are worried about them too._**** Next day came and we walked into the school with Allie. We went to her locker and waited as she was getting what she needed. Once she was done, she closed her locker and we walked with her to Mr. Moore's class. We sat in our seats and Mr. Moore started teaching until the bell rang.**

**"Okay. Tomorrow, we'll be talking about sewage systems in King Arthur's day. So, if I were you, I'd plan on eating a light lunch." He said as the class was leaving. We got our stuff ready, got up and were close to leaving. "Allie?" He asked.**

**We looked at her. "Don't worry, I'll catch up." She told us. We nodded and left to her locker. We waited when we heard talking. We looked over and saw Allie and Miles walking to us. We walked to lunch as the two talked. School was done for the day and Peter and I ran with Allie. We followed her as she went after her hat when we saw Will. "Hi." She said.**

**He held the hat out to her after taking something out of his ear. "Is this yours?" He asked her.**

**"Yeah, it blew away." She said.**

**"Right to me. Must be fate." He said, smiling and taking some leaves off of the hat then he handed it to her.**

**"Thanks. So, what are you doing out here?" She asked.**

**"Running, thinking. Running and thinking. This is obviously the thinking part." He joked.**

**She chuckled. "I figured. Well, I'll leave you alone then." She said, starting to walk away.**

**"No, it's okay. Stay." He said. We watched her go to a branch then noticed Will looking at us. "Don't mind Marco. He's always like that." He assured me.**

**I nodded softly. "We'll just go. We'll see you at your house, Allie." I said. She nodded and we walked to Allie's house. Peter, Rapunzel and I were helping Allie's parents with dinner when we heard two voices. I looked and saw it was Will and Allie.**

**"Will, you're welcome here anytime. You're wonderful. You too, Rapunzel, Peter and Kairi." Allie's mom said.**

**We looked at her. "Mom, please!" Allie said.**

**"What? He's class president, the quarterback and Homecoming King. He's very impressive. And they're very sweet." Her mom told her then looked at Will. "Very impressive." She told him then looked at us. "And very sweet." She told us. We smiled at her as she sat down. We sat down too.**

**"One of the professors told me you really helped turn the team around. Not to mention bringing a lot of pride back into the school." Allie's dad said.**

**"****_His broad clear brow in sunlight glow'd; On burnish'd hooves his war-horse trode; From underneath his helmet flow'd His coal-black curls as on he_****_rode..._****" Allie's mom said as she looked at her dad. He held out his hand.**

**"****_As he rode down to Camelot."_**** Her dad said as he kissed her mom's hand.**

**Her mom looked at us. "It's a poem about how Arthur became the leader Britain needed. Seems like Will did the same thing for Avalon High." She said.**

**We looked at Allie when she laughed nervously. "I don't know how things are at your house, but around here, dinner isn't just complete without a King Arthur poem." She said. We all laughed a bit then I noticed smoke coming out of the grill.**

**"Excuse me." Her dad said, getting up and going over to the grill.**

**"Would you like some lettuce?" She asked us. We jumped and watched as Allie's dad was using the fire extinguisher on the burgers.**

**"We're all good. We're all good. Try some of the potato salad. Mom made it." Her dad said, using the extinguisher again. We ate and I rolled my eyes at Peter when he wanted more as Will and Allie were leaving the backyard. Once Peter was done, we went upstairs to get ready for bed when we ran into Allie.**

**"Thanks again for letting stay for a few days." I said.**

**"No problem. It's nice to have some people to talk that are my age and are not obsessed with King Arthur." Allie said, referring to her parents.**

**"I'm sure they're not that bad." Rapunzel assured.**

**"You're kidding, right? I mean, you heard the poem they recited at dinner." Allie said.**

**"They do that every night?" Peter asked.**

**"Every night. They talk so much about him I start getting dreams about him and knights. It's not like most girls who dream of knights in shining armor. Oh no. Mine have dirt all over them and BO and are missing half of their teeth." Allie confirmed.**

**"Well, we should get to bed. Big day tomorrow." I said.**

**"Plus we got those reports to do." Peter said.**

**I groaned. "Don't remind me." I said.**

**"I'm sorry you got paired with Marco." Allie said.**

**"It's going to be a nightmare for me." I said.**

**"Well, good night guys." Allie said.**

**"Good night." We said and we went to the guest room while Allie went to her room. It was Friday and we went to the game with Allie and her parents. We cheered on for Will and the team.**

**"What was that about?" Miles asked, causing us to look at them.**

**She looked at us then at Will. "What was what?" She asked. Will's team won and Allie's parents dropped us off at the party.**

**We walked to the house. "Tell me again why I'm at a party with a bunch of meatheads?" Miles asked.**

**"I'm a jock, Miles. Am I a meathead?" Allie asked.**

**"No, but this party is the first step." He said as we faced him. We saw a jock look at us; mostly Miles, scoffed and walked away.**

**"What's the worst that can happen, Miles?" Rapunzel asked.**

**"I might get dunked into something or run into Marco." Miles said.**

**"Fine, then don't come in." Allie said when we noticed Miles looking at someone. We followed his gaze and saw a blonde girl walking to the house. We looked back at Miles.**

**"Maybe I can make a quick appearance." He said. Allie scoffed a bit and pulled him to the house. We followed and walked into the house.**

**We passed two boys. "Hey." One of them said.**

**"What?" Miles asked, looking at them then looked away. "See? People hate me." He said.**

**"You don't know that, Miles." I said.**

**"Of course I do." He said.**

**"Miles, try to smile and be friendly. Just this once. See what happens." Allie said. We stopped and saw the girl from earlier. They smiled at each other. "See? Now go talk to her." She encouraged.**

**"Talk to who?" He asked.**

**"That girl over there." Peter said.**

**"No thanks. I don't even like her like that." Miles lied.**

**"Miles, give it up. You obviously like that girl." Allie said.**

**He looked at her then at us. "She's so pale. It's weird. She's probably a vampire. Teenage vampires are, like, everywhere these days." He said.**

**"So, you're not gonna go talk to her." Allie said.**

**"Nope." Miles said.**

**"And this has nothing to do with you being afraid of being rejected?" She asked.**

**"Why should I care if I get rejected by a vampire?" He asked.**

**We sighed. "I give up." She said.**

**"Same here." We agreed with her. We heard a scream and went outside. We saw the girl from earlier so she must've been the one that screamed. We watched as Will followed Marco. Marco must've done something.**

**"Hey, what's going on?" Will asked.**

**"Your friends are wimps." Marco said, looking smug. Will looked at everyone then back at Marco when he spoke. "We seem to have a slight pest control problem." He said, taking a fake spider off of a plate of hotdogs.**

**"Then I guess we'd better get rid of the pests." Will snapped, referring to Marco.**

**"Mmm." Marco said.**

**"Dude, you're ruining the party." Will said.**

**They looked at the jocks then back at each other. "Need your little goons to save you from the scary candy bugs?" Marco taunted, eating the candy spider.**

**"No, I need them to stop me from doing something I'll regret." Will said.**

**"The only thing I regret is my mom marrying your dad." Marco said. They had a stare down then Marco scoffed and looked at some other guys. "Let's go, guys. This party's a dud. They even let in the uber-nerds. Though one of them is hot." Marco said, walking to us and stopped in front of me.**

**"Oh, yeah. When I'm at Yale and you're in jail, I'll be sure to tell everyone how cool you are." Miles said sarcastically.**

**I rolled my eyes. "I'm taken, thank you very much." I said.**

**"He doesn't have to know." He said and kissed my cheek. I grimaced as he walked by.**

**"That's it!" A voice yelled and I turned around to see Peter running after Marco.**

**"Peter no!" I yelled, running after him but it was too late. Peter and Marco were fighting each other. "Peter, stop it!" I yelled and I didn't notice Will running until he ran past me. He was pulling Peter away from Marco.**

**Marco glared at Peter. "You just made a mistake, nerd." He said then looked at me. "I expect that paper done." He said. I glared at his back as I walked to Will's side. He was holding Peter back then let go when Peter was calm.**

**"Thanks Will." I said, looking at him.**

**"You're welcome Kairi." He told me then looked at Peter. "You okay?" He asked. Peter just nodded. Will put a hand on Peter's shoulder. "Don't let him get into your head. He's not worth it." He said and walked over to Allie and Rapunzel.**

* * *

**Rapunzel's POV:**

**We watched as Will came over to us after Peter calmed down. "Hey, Allie. Sorry about that. Marco, he's complicated." He said, crossing his arms. Kairi was giving Peter a lecture in the background.**

**"What's his problem, anyway?" Allie asked as Kairi and Peter walked to us.**

**"He's just really angry. That his dad died five years ago, that his mom married my dad, that I'm..." He trailed off, putting his hands slightly below his waist.**

**"I can tell why he might be a little jealous. You're kind of perfect." She said. We looked at her as she said that. "I mean, your game was perfect." She said to cover herself up.**

**"Hey, I only got through that game because of what you said. Thank you." He said, smiling. They smiled at each other for a bit. "I really should go look for Jen." He said.**

**"Yeah. Of course." She said. We heard Miles groan and turned around to look at him. "Miles!" She said as we walked to him.**

**"You okay, man?" Will asked.**

**Miles looked at him. "Yeah, I'm okay. Fine..." He said, sighing. "You will be too." He said, putting his hand on Will's shoulder.**

**We looked at him weirdly. "Uh, thanks. I think." Will said, looking at him then back at Allie. Allie looked at him then back at Miles. They looked at each other again. "See you later, Allie, Kairi, Peter and Rapunzel." He said, smiling. "Don't pay any attention to Marco, Peter." He told him. Peter nodded and walked off to look for Jen.**

**We smiled back. "Bye." We said.**

**We watched him then looked at Miles. "What was that all about, Miles? Are you really okay?" Allie asked.**

**"Yeah, I'm fine. I just...Socializing makes me dizzy." Miles said.**

**"Well, I'm going to go find the bathroom, okay? Don't faint or anything if someone talks to you. I'm starting to worry about you." Allie said, walking back into the house. We went into the house to get some food. I saw Miles talking to the girl from earlier and smiled. I went outside and looked at the sky. ****_Jack, please be safe. For me. _****I thought.**

**"Rapunzel?" A voice asked. I turned around and saw Miles there. "Are you okay?" He asked.**

**"Yeah. I was just thinking about something." I said.**

**He nodded softly. We went back inside to get some more food. We saw Allie walking to the door. "So you gonna tell Will about Jen and Lance, or what?" He asked. We looked at him.**

**"How did you know?" She asked.**

**"I had a feeling." He said, shrugging as he was holding a sandwich and took a bite out of it.**

**"Never mind." She said, looking past Miles. I followed her gaze and saw Will looking at her. I looked back at her and saw that she was leaving. Kairi, Peter and I rushed to Allie and Miles to follow them.**

**Monday came and we were at Allie's locker with her. We looked at Will, Lance and two other jocks. Will walked over to us. "Hey, Allie, Rapunzel, Peter and Kairi! Hey, you guys took off so early from the party. Didn't you guys have fun?" He asked.**

**"We did but I was feeling sick and Kairi, Rapunzel and Peter wanted to make sure we got home safely." She said.**

**"Oh. Are you okay now?" He asked.**

**"It comes and goes. We should get to class." She said and we walked into the classroom with Allie. "I brought the book." She said, putting the book on the desk.**

**He turned around, looked at it then at us. "Oh, no, Allie, you shouldn't have. I mean what I said about keeping it safe. It's far too valuable." He said.**

**"Mr. Moore, my parents said it's fine, as long as I bring it home with me tonight." She said.**

**"Say no more. I'll look at it right now and give it back at the end of class. Thank you. You've made an old Arthur buff very happy. Thank you, Allie." He said, taking the book. We went to our seats. "Okay. Change of plans. We're watching a video today." He said. The class cheered as he set up the tv and video player. He put the tape in then went back to his seat.**

**We watched the video as Mr. Moore was looking through the book. "****_Below the tower, on the upper terrace of the castle, his son, Philip, the young bridegroom to be, practices his swordsmanship with his squire. Someday, he is to become the Lord of the Manor,to whom the villagers will pay their homage, as he in turn honors his protector. Riding to battle with him is a vassal, in the tradition of the time."_**** The narrator on the tv said. We were focusing on the video to notice Allie looking around and the conversation between Mr. Moore and Allie. The bell rang.**

**"All right, everyone. Out." He said, walking back to his desk.**

**We were getting our stuff. "I don't know how things were at your old school, but around here, you can't get any higher than an ****_A._****So, you can stop trying so hard." Miles said, causing us to look at him.**

**"It's called being nice, Miles. You should try it, instead of hiding your insecurities behind your snark." Allie said, getting up. We got up too and followed her.**

**"Hey, Allie." Will said.**

**"Hey." Allie said and we left to her locker with her.**

**"I know you know." A voice said, causing us to look up and see Marco there.**

**"Know what?" Allie asked.**

**"That Lance and Jen are cheating on my jerk of a stepbrother. If you know what's good for you, you won't say anything to Will. The same goes for the three of you." Marco threatened.**

**"Wait. Jen's cheating on Will with Lance?" I asked. Allie nodded at me. I went quiet with wide eyes. Allie looked back at Marco.**

**"You three didn't know?" Marco asked. Kairi, Peter and I shook our heads. "Whoops. Well, you know now and you three better keep your mouths shut about it." He threatened.**

**"We haven't said anything and we don't plan to. But not because you're threatening us. I have my own reasons and I know Kairi, Peter and Rapunzel know that it's my decision whether or not to tell Will." Allie said.**

**"Oh. I don't care what your reasons are, just keep your mouths shut and stay out of my way." He threatened again, hitting the locker, walking around us and closed Allie's locker.**

**"You know, you should really be careful what you say unless, of course, you want another black eye." Peter told Marco, causing us to look at him then saw Marco going towards Peter.**

**He held Peter against another locker. "Mind repeating that again." Marco sneered. Peter slightly looked at Kairi, Allie and I. We shook our heads. Peter looked back at Marco and didn't say anything else. "That's what I thought." He said, letting go of Peter and walking away.**

**We went to Allie's house and ate dinner. Peter and I went to Allie's parents to learn about our topic which was King Arthur himself while Allie went out on a run. We wrote down everything that Allie's parents were saying about King Arthur then it was time for bed. The week went by pretty fast and it was Thursday. We were watching the game. It was the Crusaders vs the Knights. We cheered then heard Miles groan. "Uh-oh." He said.**

**We looked at him. "What?" We asked.**

**"That's gonna hurt." He said. We were confused then our mouths dropped as we saw Will get tackled. We watched as Lance and Will argue then saw Lance bow at Will.**

**"Did Lance just bow at Will?" Allie asked.**

**Kairi, Peter and I shrugged. "I don't know." Miles said. The game was over and everyone left. We walked down the bleachers with Allie and went over to Will.**

**"Will. Are you okay?" Allie asked as we sat next to them.**

**He looked at us then away. "Not really. I'm pretty sure Lance let me get sacked on purpose. Like he wanted me to get hurt. But then, why would he do that?" He asked.**

**"Here's the thing. And this isn't easy. I just..." Allie started when a voice interrupted her.**

**"Hey there, superstar. Way to hit like a girl. Bet the scouts loved that." The voice said as we turned around and saw it was Marco.**

**"Dude, get out of here." Will said. I didn't notice Allie roll her eyes or shift in her seat.**

**"Can't. Your dad said you'd give me a lift." Marco said.**

**Will sighed then Allie and Will looked at each other. "Can I call you later? You can finish what you were going to tell me?" He half-asked.**

**"It's nothing. I just wanted to make sure you were okay." She said.**

**"I'll be fine. Thanks, Allie. Really." He said, getting up, grabbing his helmet and walked past Marco. We looked at Marco again and moved his fingers across his lips, indicating to keep our mouths shut then walked after Will. We sighed and went to Allie's house. It was dark and we were on Allie's porch when we heard a bell. We looked over and saw Miles getting off of his bike.**

**"Miles! What are you doing here?" Allie asked.**

**"You four need help." He said, coming up the steps.**

**"How do you know we need help?" I asked.**

**"I just know, okay? Isn't that enough?" He asked.**

**"No, actually, it's not enough." Kairi said.**

**"How do you always know things are going to happen before it happens?" Allie asked.**

**"Yeah, like with the shoelaces." Peter said.**

**"And the ice." I said.**

**"And the tackle at the game." Kairi said.**

**"And showing up tonight. I think you knew about Jen and Lance before we did! What are you, psychic or something?" Allie asked.**

**"Don't say that word, Allie." Miles said.**

**"It's okay, Miles. You can tell us." Allie said.**

**"No, I can't. I can't tell anyone." Miles said.**

**"We're not just anyone. We're your friends. If you tell us something, no matter what it is, we're going to be there for you. Because that's what friends do." Peter said.**

**"I just... I'm always enough a nerd, guys. The last thing I need is something else making me different." Miles said.**

**"Sometimes being different is what makes us great." Kairi said.**

**He didn't say anything and we smiled at him. He smiled back. "Okay." He said, taking his backpack off and sat down. "So, I've been seeing things, like flashes of the future, ever since I was a little kid. Only now it's gotten stronger. Now it feels like I'm being hit in the head with a brick." He explained.**

**"And you knew we were coming here?" Peter asked.**

**"Yes." Miles said, looking at Peter.**

**"And tonight? What happened to make you come here tonight?" Allie asked.**

**"I saw myself sitting here with you guys, reading a book." Miles said.**

**"Book? What book?" Kairi asked.**

**"The Order of the Bear journal. It has a secret page." He said. Allie got up and went into the house. We followed her with Miles after he grabbed his backpack. The five of us went up to her room and we circled around the book. "Watch out." He warned after pulling out a small knife. Kairi, Peter and I scooted back a bit while Allie took her hands off of the pages. Miles cut the page from the side that Allie's hands were on. Once he was done, he turned the page.**

**We gasped as we looked at the page and we got close to the book but not too close. "I've been looking through this book, like, a million times. I never saw this." Allie said, turning the page towards her. "Thanks, Miles." We said, looking at him with a smile. He smiled back. We looked back down at the page. "****_The King returns anew at the meeting of the moon's shadowing and a million falling stars. _****What the heck does that mean?" She asked, looking at us.**

**"Maybe the moon's shadowing is an eclipse?" I half-asked.**

**"Maybe. And a million falling stars..." She trailed off.**

**"A meteor shower?" Miles asked, looking at her.**

**"That's it! A meteor shower! So maybe King Arthur's return is when an eclipse and a meteor shower happens on the same day." She said.**

**Miles shook his head. "No. It can't be. That only happens, like, once every 1,000 years." He said.**

**"Oh." We said and looked down at the page again.**

**"Hold on." He said, pulling out his phone.**

**"What is that?" Peter asked.**

**Allie and Miles looked at him. "You're kidding, right?" Miles asked him. Peter shook his head.**

**They looked at Kairi. "He's my adopted brother." She told them.**

**"What happened to being honest? I told you my secret." Miles told her.**

**She sighed then smiled softly. "Okay. You got me. He's not really my brother. Rapunzel can explain it because she knows more about it than me." Kairi told them.**

**They looked at me. "Okay. Well, he's Peter Pan." I said.**

**"Peter Pan? As in the boy who grew up?" Allie asked. I nodded. They looked at him.**

**"You're the boy who never grows up and yet you don't know anything about phones?" Miles asked him.**

**"Hey! I've live in Neverland for most of my life!" Peter defended.**

**Miles put his hands up in surrender. "Okay, okay! I get it! Geez, no need to bite my head off." He said, putting his hands down. "Anyway, this is a phone. You use it to either call people, text message people or research stuff. Speaking of research, I gotta research about the eclipse and the meteor shower happening on the same day. Give me one second. Total eclipse, meteor shower." He said as he typed it in. "Okay, so it looks like every 1,000 years is next Friday." He said.**

**We looked at him. "The night of the big game? No, no. It can't be." She said.**

**"Maybe I read it wrong." He said, looking at his phone.**

**"Let me see." She said, taking the phone and looked at it. It's right here, in plain English! Eclipse! Meteor shower! Same day! Arthur is coming back." She said and put the phone down. "Arthur is coming back." Allie repeated, slightly getting up as Kairi picked the phone up and looked at it. Peter got up and went to Kairi's sides to look at it. I was on her left while Peter was on her right.**

**"****_Beware Mordred, Arthur's half-brother and sworn enemy, who is tasked to destroy Arthur before he even knows himself to be a King."_**** Miles read as Kairi put the phone back down and Peter and I went back to our spots.**

**"****_Destroy Arthur? _****As in, permanently?" She asked. We all looked at each other then Allie closed the book as Miles grabbed his phone and the five of us went downstairs to Allie's parents. "Dad, quick King Arthur question for you. It's for our research papers. Mine, Miles', Peter's and Rapunzel's I mean." She said, accidentally hitting Miles in the gut with the book by kind of shoving it at him.**

**"Shoot." Her dad said.**

**"Okay. Say King Arthur did come back, and Mordred came back to destroy him. What would he do?" She asked.**

**"Well, the legend said that Mordred would try to make Arthur's perfect world fall apart. He would try to make Arthur lose faith in himself and his destiny, and he would cause infighting amongst Arthur's knights." Her dad explained.**

**"And he would try to crush Arthur's spirit so completely, he would lose the will to go on." She explained, causing us to look at her as she was getting up.**

**"Nice guy." Miles said sarcastically.**

**"I don't know how Mordred would do it today, but 1,500 years ago, he did it by telling Arthur that his wife Guinevere was in love with Lancelot. Arthur was so upset and betrayed..." Her mom trailed off, sitting next to Allie.**

**"He lost all faith, he didn't have the strength to go on. I know." Allie said.**

**"What is it, honey?" Her dad asked.**

**She sighed. "What you just said? It's happening. It's Will. Will is the reincarnation of King Arthur." She said.**

**"I told you, Paul! It's really him! I knew it! I told you we were right to move here!" Her mom said.**

**"Whoa, whoa! Wait. We moved here because of the prophecy?" Allie asked.**

**"Um, a little bit." Her mom admitted.**

**"And you already knew it was Will?" Allie asked again.**

**"I had a hunch, which you just confirmed. Of course, we won't know for sure until he wields Excalibur." Her mom explained.**

**"Oh. And where is he supposed to get that?" Allie asked.**

**"It says here, any sword in King Arthur's hand becomes Excalibur." Miles said and we looked at him.**

**"Pardon?" Her dad asked.**

**Miles looked up. "Any sword in King Arthur's hand becomes Excalibur." He repeated.**

**"I know." Her dad said.**

**"But I thought it was cool." Miles said, shrugging a bit.**

**"Very cool." Her mom said. We looked at her. "Now we just have to keep an eye out for Mordred." She continued.**

**"I have a question." Kairi said.**

**"Yes, dear?" Allie's mom asked.**

**"If Will is the reincarnation of King Arthur and Marco is the reincarnation of Mordred then who's the reincarnation of the Lady of the Lake?" Kairi asked.**

**"Maybe Allie." Her mom said.**

**Peter, Miles, Allie and I looked at her mom. "Me?" Allie asked. Her mom nodded.**

**"And what about the reincarnation of Lady Kayley?" Peter asked.**

**"Maybe Kairi." Her mom said.**

**"Who's Lady Kayley?" Allie asked.**

**"Lady Kayley was the daughter of one of the knights, Sir Lionel. This was before Mordred's reign. Lady Kayley went on a journey to get Excalibur back to King Arthur with the help of Sir Garrett, a blind hermit who was in Camelot until the tragic death of Sir Lionel, and a two headed dragon named Devon and Cornwall. They couldn't agree on anything until they rushed to Garrett and told him that Kayley was in danger. Ruber had slightly the same plans Mordred did but they were different as well. He wanted to destroy Arthur and rule Camelot. Eventually, Ruber died. His death was caused by himself, Kayley and Garrett. He was about to kill the two but they moved out of the way, causing Ruber to plunge the sword back into the stone. He tried getting the sword out but it killed him and Arthur pulled it out of the stone." Her mom explained.**

**"Oh, stop. This is ridiculous. Even if it were real, which it isn't, if Mordred were here, it'd be very hard to spot him. Unless, of course, Will has an evil step-brother." Her dad said, laughing a bit. We just looked at him. "I was just kidding." He said. We continued to look at him. "Will has an evil step-brother?" He asked.**

**"Evil doesn't even begin to describe Marco." Miles said, looking back down at the book as Allie's dad looked at him.**

**"I need to do some research." Her dad said, getting up and going to a bookcase.**

**"So that's why Marco, I mean, Mordred, didn't want me to tell Will about Jen and Lance! He wanted to be the one to ruin Will's life!" Allie said.**

**"Joan! I need you! I need the book about the thing." Her dad said, going over to her mom's side.**

**"Don't worry, sweetie, we'll do some more research, and do everything we can to help Will stay strong." Her mom told her then got up.**

**"Now would be good." Her dad said and the two left.**

**The five of us looked at each other then we got up and went to the porch. "You know what? We don't have time for more research. We have to tell Will so he can defend himself." Allie said.**

**"Oh, yeah, that'll be great. ****_Will, you're the reincarnation of King Arthur, your stepbrother is Mordred, and he's going to try and destroy you. Are you going to eat those fries?" _****Miles sarcastically asked as he sat down. Kairi, Peter and I sat down too.**

**"Hmm. Yeah, it's a little out there, isn't it?" She asked.**

**"Yeah, we passed out there about five exits back." Miles said.**

* * *

_**Peter's POV:**_

_**"Maybe we should wait until we can do it without freaking him out." I said.**_

_**"Good call." Miles said.**_

_**"Yeah. But what if Marco tells him about Jen and Lance before then?" Kairi asked.**_

_**"Like Allie's mom said, that's Mordred's biggest weapon. He won't use it until he's sure it's the final blow." Miles said as we looked at him.**_

_**We sighed. "I hope you're right." Allie said, looking away.**_

_**"Of course I'm..." He started when he groaned and he fell onto the floor.**_

_**"Miles! Miles! Wake up! Say something!" Allie yelled as the four of us got on our knees and she waved her hand in front of his face.**_

_**"Should we call 911?" Kairi asked.**_

_**"Yeah." Allie said.**_

_**"No, I'm fine, but Allie needs to look into a breath mint." Miles said, getting up.**_

_**We looked at him. "Did you have a vision?" I asked.**_

_**"Yeah. I think I saw Excalibur, but..." He trailed off.**_

_**"Where is it?" Kairi asked.**_

_**"What did it look like?" Rapunzel asked.**_

_**"Well, if I saw what I think I saw, then... It was pretty awesome." Miles said, smiling.**_

_**We smiled back. "You know, if Will is Arthur, and Marco is Mordred, and if I'm Lady of the Lake and Kairi is Lady Kayley, maybe you're Merlin the wizard. Merlin was a psychic." Allie said.**_

_**"Doubtful. Merlin had a long, white beard. I can barely grow a nose hair." Miles said. We laughed as we got up. We were in school the next day and Kairi, Punz and I were the first ones into Mr. Moore's classroom and we took our seats. More students came in then we saw Allie walking to her seat.**_

_**We started doing the test when heard a voice. We looked up and saw Mr. Moore at Will's desk. "What's that at the bottom of your shoe?" He asked. Will looked under his shoe and gave it to Mr. Moore when he asked for it. Mr. Moore looked at it then at him. "Looks like a cheat sheet." He said.**_

_**"That is not mine." Will said.**_

_**"So, what, it just adhered itself perfectly to the bottom of your shoe all by itself?" He asked.**_

_**"No." Will said.**_

_**"Don't lie to me, Mr. Wagner. How could... I expect more from you than this." Mr. Moore said.**_

_**"Dude, if you're caught cheating, you're out of the game on Friday." Lance told him.**_

_**Will slightly looked at him then looked at Mr. Moore and got up. "Mr. Moore, you have to believe me! I did not cheat!" He said.**_

_**Mr. Moore looked around at the students then looked back at Will. "Because of your spotless record and service to this school, I'm going to give you the benefit of the doubt. This time." Mr. Moore said.**_

_**"Thank you." Will said.**_

_**"Sit down." Mr. Moore said and Will sat down.**_

_**"Special treatment." Marco said with a fake cough, causing us to look at him. I glared at him because I had a feeling he was behind this.**_

_**"Quiet. Back to your tests." Mr. Moore said, walking back to the front of his desk. Once we finished our tests, we got up and left with Miles when the bell rang because Allie told us that she would see us later. We went to our other classes then to Allie's locker when they were done. We followed Allie to her track practice and watched her practice. Once she was done, Kairi told her that we would be at her house. We got into her mom's car and she drove off to the house. Kairi and Rapunzel helped Allie's mom with dinner while I helped Allie's dad with the table.**_

_**We were in science class with Allie and Miles. It was Friday already. I felt bad to Rapunzel because Marco was her lab partner. I had Kairi as my lab partner. "Today, we're going to see if we can create a small but safe chemical reaction. Now follow the directions on the board. Fire up those burners." The teacher explained. I noticed Allie looking at someone and I followed her gaze towards Marco then I looked back at Allie and saw that Miles nudged her, causing her to look at Miles. I turned the burner on. Everyone turned their burners on too. "Okay, everyone, add the sodium hydroxide." The teacher said. Everyone was about to pour the sodium hydroxide into a beaker when Miles turned away and touched the sides of his head with a groan then looked at Will's table.**_

_**"Wait!" He said, going over to Will's table. He took the small beaker from Will and faced the teacher. "This beaker's been tampered with!" He said, holding the beaker up a bit.**_

_**"Miles, I prepared all the solutions myself. They're fine. See?" The teacher argued, demonstrating with his own small beaker then looking at him. Miles looked at the beaker in his hand then at the two as some students laughed. He handed the beaker back to Will and went back to his seat.**_

_**"So much for Merlin." Miles said, softly to Allie. Everyone poured the chemical into their own beakers. Kairi did for our beaker, Allie did for her own beaker, Rapunzel did for her own beaker. "Allie?" Miles asked.**_

_**Allie put her small beaker down. "Everybody, duck!" She yelled. We all ducked and Rapunzel rushed to us before it exploded. The three of us were lucky that she was at a table that was very close to ours. We covered her. Enough to keep any sharp items from hitting her but also enough to let her breathe.**_

_**We heard the beaker explode and I peaked up a bit. Once it was safe, I got up after the teacher did. "Is anyone hurt?" The teacher asked then looked at Allie, Rapunzel, Kairi, Miles and I. He went over to us. "Allie! Miles! Kairi! Rapunzel! Peter! Are you five okay?" He asked. He looked at the rest of the class. "Stop, everyone, what you're doing!" He said then looked at the five of us again. "I want you five to go and see the nurse." He said, turning off our burners then turning off the other ones. "I don't know what happened here, but something is very, very wrong." He said.**_

_**We grabbed our things when we noticed Marco at Miles' side of Allie's table. "Are you okay? You should really be more careful. Sometimes when you get too close to something you shouldn't, you get burned." He said, placing something on their table then walking away. I glared because he was referring to the Jen and Lance thing. We left with our things.**_

_**Allie was walking ahead and Miles, Kairi, Rapunzel and I were following her. "Okay, this is starting to get scary." Miles said.**_

_**"I'm not scared anymore, Miles. I'm mad. I'm gonna find Will after school and tell him everything." Allie said.**_

_**"He's going to think you're out of your mind." Miles said.**_

_**"It doesn't matter. He deserves to know before the eclipse tonight. Any chance you're getting a vision of how it goes?" Allie asked as we stopped walking.**_

_**"Am I doubled over, clutching my head in excruciating pain?" He asked.**_

_**"No." Allie said.**_

_**"Well, there you go, then." He said and we walked into the nurse's office. Night came and it was the night of the big game. Kairi, Rapunzel and I sat with Allie as we waited for Will when we saw his car. We got up and started walking over to him then stopped when he stopped. We watched him walk back to car and got in. He must've saw Jen and Lance. We ran over to Will's car, trying to catch him. "Will!" Allie yelled but we were too late. He was driving away so we ran after his car. "Will! Will!" Allie yelled as we kept running then we stopped when some Heartless appeared, blocking our way. "What are those things!?" Allie asked.**_

_**"I'll explain later! Go!" Kairi ordered, fighting the Heartless off with her Keyblade.**_

_**"What is that!?" Allie asked again.**_

_**"Just go!" Kairi ordered, still fighting. She nodded and ran. Rapunzel and I ran with her.**_

_**We kept running until some Nightmares blocked our away too. "What are those!?" Allie asked.**_

_**"I'll fight them off! Go!" I ordered, fighting the Nightmares off with my sword. Rapunzel and Allie ran. Once I was done, I put my sword away and saw a car coming towards my side. The car stopped and saw it was Miles. I got into the backseat and was next to Kairi. Miles drove off. Miles stopped the car and we got out. We jogged over to Allie and Rapunzel. Kairi and I hugged Rapunzel, glad that she and Allie were safe.**_

_**"Will! No! I didn't say you were like King Arthur, you are King Arthur! And I still have to warn you about Marco! Marco is Mordred!" Allie yelled out to him as we were next to her but Will got into his car and drove off again.**_

_**"Now what?" Miles asked.**_

_**"We have to go to the game and not let Will out of our sight." Allie said then she faced us. "You three have some explaining to do before we go." Allie told us.**_

_**Kairi, Rapunzel and I nodded. "Okay, those things that you saw were the Heartless and the Nightmares." Rapunzel explained.**_

_**"Heartless?" Allie asked.**_

_**"Yes. The Heartless are beings of darkness that manifest in two forms, **_**_Pureblood_**_** and Emblem. While most Heartless are in fact manifested hearts, they behave entirely devoid of emotion, and thus were named **_**_Heartless_**_**." Kairi explained.**_

_**"And the other things?" Allie asked.**_

_**"Nightmares. They used to be dreams created by the Sandman but Pitch touched them, turning them into Nightmares. Hence the name **_**_Nightmares. A touch of fear can turn a dream into a nightmare_**_**, as he would say." I explained.**_

_**"Pitch?" Miles asked.**_

_**"Yeah. Pitch Black aka the Boogeyman." Rapunzel said. Allie and Miles nodded softly but understandingly.**_

_**"Guys, we gotta go." Kairi said.**_

_**"Right." Allie said and we went to Miles' car. We got in and he drove back to the school. He parked and we got out. We rushed to the bleachers. We took our seats and sat down to watch the game. "Well, maybe we were wrong. Maybe it's not tonight." Allie said as the five of us looked up at the moon. As if on cue, the lights went off and the sky started lighting up. We watched as the moon was being covered along with a meteor shower and soft, blue rays of lights. "Or not." She said. Once it was over, the lights came back on and the football players and Lance fought after the tackle that Will received. "Is Mordred making them act like this?" She asked.**_

_**"No, I don't think so. I think this is real." Miles said.**_

_**We watched as the team came back down from their halftime. We clapped softly then saw Will and we got up. "Hey, Allie." Will said, stopping next to her. "Thanks again for what you said before. You really helped me inspire the guys." He said.**_

_**She nodded. "Yeah, okay. Listen." She started but Will interrupted her.**_

_**"Oh, man, I forgot my helmet. I'll see you after the game. I promise. We have a lot to talk about." He said and ran up the steps to the locker room.**_

_**"But we have a lot to talk about right now!" She yelled up to him but he didn't seem to hear her. We sighed and sat down.**_

_**We saw Lance run over to us with Jen. "Hey, Allie. Where's Will?" He asked.**_

_**We started getting up. "He just went up to get his helmet." Allie said as Miles got up too.**_

_**Lance and Jen looked back at the players then back at us. "People are asking where he is. He's got to get out here. Everyone thinks he's losing it." He told us.**_

_**"It's all my fault." Jen said.**_

_**"Pretty much." Miles said.**_

_**Lance looked like he was going to hurt Miles. "All right, okay. We'll go find him! We'll go find him!" Allie assured Jen and Lance then dragged Miles up the steps with her.**_

_**"Yeah, and meanwhile, try not to lose the game." Miles said, running up the with her. Kairi, Rapunzel and I followed them up to the locker room.**_

_**I followed Miles to the showers to check and see if Will was there while Kairi, Allie and Rapunzel were at the entrance of the locker room. We left the showers and they looked at us. "No sign of Will in there." I said, going over a bench with Miles.**_

_**"I need you to concentrate, Miles. Just tell me where he is." Allie said.**_

_**"I told you, I can't just make it happen on demand." Miles said.**_

_**"Yes, you can, Miles. I know you can do it." Allie said.**_

_**"It hurts, Allie." Miles said.**_

_**"I know." Allie said. The two nodded and Miles closed his eyes. He opened his eyes then groaned in pain and touched his head. We looked worried as we watched him.**_

_**He opened his eyes again and looked at us. "He's in the school theater. With Marco." He said. We followed Allie out of the locker room. We ran down the steps and to the parking lot. We got back into Miles' car and he drove to the school theater. We got out of the car when he park and heard faint groaning. We saw Marco on the ground and we ran over to him.**_

_**"Marco, where's Will?" Allie asked. We heard groaning and looked at each other then followed Allie into the theater. We ran to the stage from the back and saw Will lying on some cardboard.**_

_**"Will!" Allie, Kairi and Rapunzel said, running over to him.**_

_**Allie, Kairi and Rapunzel sat on their legs. "Allie! Kairi! Rapunzel!" He said with a groan as he was sitting up.**_

_**"What's Marco done to you?" Rapunzel asked.**_

_**"Marco?" He asked, looking at them. "He was trying to warn me." He said.**_

_**"No, Marco is Mordred. He's trying to destroy you before you figure out who you really are." Kairi said.**_

_**"What?" Will asked.**_

_**I didn't notice Miles wander off a bit and I walked over to the four. "What Allie told you tonight, it's not a metaphor. Your destiny is to change the world. You are King Arthur." I said.**_

_**"You should listen to Allie, Mr. Wagner." A voice said. We looked at the audience seats and saw Mr. Moore sitting there then he got up.**_

_**"Mr. Moore?" The four of us asked as Kairi and Rapunzel got up.**_

_**"She's absolutely right, about everything." Mr. Moore continued. We didn't notice Miles walking slightly over to us from the side. "Except for one small detail." He said, getting on stage. I gently put Rapunzel behind me because I had a bad feeling about something while Kairi was next to me. "Marco..." He said with a groan then took off his glasses and put them in his pocket. We noticed the accent in Mr. Moore's voice. "Marco's not Mordred. Oh, no, no, no, no." He continued, tossing his walking stick up to his hand then looked at Will. He had an evil look in his eyes. "I am." He finished.**_

_**"No, it's not possible. You can't be." Allie said.**_

_**He looked at her. "Ta-da. Surprise ending." He said, raising his stick up to hurt us when Marco came out of nowhere and pushed Mr. Moore off of the stage. We ran to the edge and looked to see Mr. Moore under some light instruments and two music stands. Rapunzel was next to Will, Will was next to Allie, Allie was next to Miles, Miles was next to Marco, Marco was next to me, I was next to Kairi and Kairi was very close to the edge. I kept her from falling though.**_

_**"That was really cool." Miles said, looking up at Marco then at Mr. Moore.**_

_**Marco looked at us then at Will. "You okay, Will?" He asked.**_

_**Will looked at Marco then at Mr. Moore. "Yeah, I think so." He answered.**_

_**"Wait. This doesn't make any sense. You've been trying to destroy Will." Kairi said.**_

_**"No, I've been protecting him." He said then showed us the necklace. "Look, my father was in the Order of the Bear, and when he died, I swore to continue on." He explained. None of us noticed Mr. Moore reaching to his walking stick.**_

_**"Awh!" Rapunzel said, smiling.**_

_**"What about all the terrible things you did?" Allie asked.**_

_**"I needed to get Mr. Moore, Mordred, to trust me. Allie, you were right. Will is Arthur, you are the Lady of the Lake, Kairi is Lady Kayley and Miles is Merlin." Marco said.**_

_**"I am? Really? Cool." Miles said.**_

_**"I want you all to know that treating you guys the way I did was the hardest thing I've ever had to do. But I only did it to keep you away from Will and out of danger." Marco explained.**_

_**"What are you talking about?" Will asked, causing us to look at him.**_

_**"Okay, let's just... Let's get out of here." Allie said, gently pulling him with her. We agreed and followed her. All eight of us were about to leave when we heard a metal thud onto the stage. We**_

_**"Enough!" He yelled, causing us to turn around and see Mr. Moore there, wearing red armor. His walking stick was a staff now. I put Rapunzel behind me again. The top of the staff was a hippogriff. Mr. Moore used his staff and flung Marco away from us. Rapunzel tried to reach out for him but I kept her behind me because I didn't want her to get hurt. "I was just going to try to destroy you, Arthur, by simply crushing you spirit, but I can see now that I'm going to have to take care of you, all of you, the old-fashioned way. Starting with these pests!" He said, looking at Kairi, Rapunzel, Allie and I.**_

_**I glared at him and I didn't notice Will get in front of Allie. "Don't touch her!" Will and I said at the same time. Mordred flung Will to the center on the same cardboard then flung me off stage. I groaned as I got up, or at least tried to.**_

_**I managed to get up. "Stay away from him!" Allie yelled as I groaned each time I went up the steps. She was kneeling next to Will and pointed a toy sword at Mordred.**_

_**He laughed and walked towards Allie. "Do you really think a silly toy sword is going to stop me?" He asked, raising his staff at her when light appeared on the sword.**_

_**"What's happening?" She asked, looking at Miles then at the light.**_

_**"Any sword in the hands of Arthur becomes Excalibur." Miles said.**_

_**"No. It's not possible." Mordred said.**_

_**She looked at Miles again. "It was you all along, Allie. You're King Arthur." Miles told her.**_

_**She looked at the light again. "I...I am?" She asked, raising the sword up. Mordred raised his staff up and we were transported to a beach. I was on Star while Kairi was on Blaze and Rapunzel was on Inferno. We fought some Heartless and Nightmares that were in our way. Once the battle was over, we were transported back to the theater. Allie was pointing the sword at Mr. Moore, Will and Marco were back to back with each other, Miles had the staff in his hand and Kairi, Rapunzel and I formed a triangle.**_

_**"Hey! It's after hours. No one's supposed to be in here." An officer said, running to the stage.**_

_**Allie tossed the sword to Miles and it turned into a toy sword. "Officer! Arrest that girl. She brought a weapon to school. Threatened the life of a school teacher." Mr. Moore said then went towards Allie. "Good luck saving the world from juvie, Your Highness." Mr. Moore told her.**_

_**The officer took the toy sword from Miles. "I'm sorry, sir, are you saying this girl was threatening you with a plastic sword?" He asked, looking at him.**_

_**"No, no, you oaf! With a real sword. This..." Mr. Moore trailed off, taking the sword from him and looking at it the back at the officer. "All right, no. This is a plastic sword, but it was a real sword. 'Cause she held it and it became... Whoosh! Excalibur! Because she is King Arthur! And... Look, who's the teacher here?" He snapped at the officer.**_

_**"We just came to get some fake armor for the school mascot, Officer." Allie said.**_

_**Will went to Allie's side. "Yeah, I have no idea what Mr. Moore is talking about." He said. Mr. Moore threw the sword to the side.**_

_**"Kairi, Rapunzel and I came to see what took them so long." I said.**_

_**"And I'm a National Merit Scholar. I don't kidnap teachers. I suck up to them." Miles said.**_

_**"Wagner, shouldn't you be on the field?" The officer asked.**_

_**"Yes, sir. I should be." Will said. Allie chuckled and faced Will.**_

_**"Get out there and get us to state." The officer said.**_

_**He looked at Allie and smiled. "We really need to talk." He told her. She nodded with a smile.**_

_**"Yeah. Later. Right now, you have a game to win. Go!" She told him, playfully hitting him in the gut. He smiled and ran out the back door. We turned around and Allie backed up when Mr. Moore tried to reach out to her. I noticed Marco stepping over a bit to Allie to protect her.**_

_**"Okay, okay, come on." The officer said, holding Mr. Moore back.**_

_**"No! No!" Mr. Moore yelled.**_

_**"Okay, buddy. The Captain's gonna love this nutbar." The officer said, dragging Mr. Moore away.**_

_**We laughed as we watched Mr. Moore being dragged away by the officer. "No! No, King Arthur cannot be allowed to live on! I have to destroy her! It's my destiny! It's my destiny!" He yelled.**_

_**We looked at Miles. "We did it. We stopped Mordred. Oh, no. I just thought of something." She said.**_

_**"What?" Miles asked.**_

_**"What if this is another one of my crazy King Arthur dreams, and in two minutes, I wake up in my bathroom?" She asked.**_

_**"It's not a dream, Allie. You're King Arthur. And I'm Merlin. Check this out." He said as he looked at his staff and as Allie, Kairi and Rapunzel giggled. I chuckled. It turned into a pen with a lion's head on the top. We laughed. "Cool, huh?" He asked.**_

_**"Let's get out of here." Kairi said and we started heading for the backdoor.**_

_**"Wait." A voice said. We turned around and looked at Marco. He knelt down with one arm on his knee. "Thank you, Your Highness." He said, looking down.**_

_**She laughed nervously. "Oh, wow, that's... Yeah, the bowing's going to take some getting used to." She said as he looked up at us. She smiled and we left to the school with Miles. We got there and went to the bleachers to get back to our seats when we stopped. We smiled as Miles was looking at the girl from the party.**_

_**"Hey there." He said.**_

_**"Hey!" The girl said. We smiled then ran up the bleacher steps with Allie to go to our seats. The two talked then Miles ran up to us.**_

_**We whooped and clapped. "Go, Will!" We yelled and sat down. We heard Allie's parents and we smiled as we looked at each other then we looked back at the game. We got up, cheered and clapped. Allie whooped then everyone on our side of the field ran down the bleacher steps and onto the field.**_

_**"They're treating him like he's King Arthur. They have no idea." Miles said.**_

_**"It's okay. I feel like I'm up there with them." Allie said.**_

_**We were facing Miles and didn't notice Will running over to us. "Quick, Allie, lip gloss!" Miles said, turning away.**_

_**"Wha..." She was about to asked when Will put his hand on her shoulder and kissed her.**_

_**"Awh!" Rapunzel cooed then saw Miles and the girl from the party hugging each other.**_

_**We looked back at Will and Allie. "Wait. If you're the reincarnation of King Arthur, what does that make me?" He asked.**_

_**Allie kissed him this time. "My knight in shining armor." She said. The two smiled, held each other's hand and ran off. Monday came and we were at the lunch table. Allie was standing up while the others were either sitting down or close to sitting down. "Hey, Marco. Come eat with us." She said, signaling him over. She sat down then looked up at Will. Once lunch was over, Kairi, Rapunzel and I got up.**_

_**"We better get going." Kairi said.**_

_**"So soon?" Will asked.**_

_**"Yeah. We have other people to check on." Rapunzel said.**_

_**"Well, good luck and be careful." Allie said.**_

_**Miles was about to say something when he groaned in pain while clutching his head. "Miles? You okay?" I asked.**_

_**"Yeah, but you might want to check up on Jane, Peter. You might want to check on Jack too, Rapunzel. Sora too, Kairi." Miles told us. Our eyes widened, quickly hugging Allie and I waited as Kairi and Rapunzel hugged Will and Miles too. We ran out of cafeteria door and went outside. We got on our dragons and flew off to the next world.**_

* * *

**Songs used:**

**Jim and Melody- With All My Heart by Dream Street**

**Peter and Jane- You're Taking Me Over by Dream Street**


	22. Chapter 19: Aqua meets Jim and Merida

**Me: I don't own Tangled, Brave, How to Train Your Dragon, Rise of the Guardians, Mickey Mouse, Treasure Planet, Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea, Peter Pan II: Return to Neverland, Kingdom Hearts, Terra Nova(only getting Zoe from the show), Pretty Little Liars(only getting Alex Santiago from Season 1 of the show) and whatever is going to be mentioned. But I do own the names: Bailey, Nicole, Ethan, Annika, Sapphire, Allie(a different Allie), and Olivia.**

* * *

Chapter 19:

Jack's POV:

Once we got what we needed, I got on Knapper while Riku was next to Caspian. Melody and the White Queen hugged each other. "Be safe, dears." She told us as Melody got on Caspian. Riku got on Caspian too but behind Melody.

"We will. Promise." Melody said and took off to the next world.

"Where to now?" I asked.

"New Orleans." Riku said.

Mel and I nodded and flew to New Orleans. "Riku?" Melody asked.

"Yes Mel?" Riku asked.

"Do you think the others are okay?" She asked.

"I don't think. I know. They're in good hands with Sora and Kairi." He assured.

I got an idea. "Riku, Mel, we need to go to the Warren." I said.

"Why?" Riku asked.

"Because I have an idea." I said. The two nodded and Caspian and Knapper dived down to go to the Warren. Once we got to the Warren, we got off of the dragons and walked. Caspian and Knapper followed us. "North? Tooth? Sandy? Bunny? Zoe? Annika? Nicole? Sapphire? Mickey? Are you guys here?" I asked. I saw Zoe running to us and I grinned. I picked her up and hugged her. "Hey Zoe." I said.

"Hi Zoe!" Melody said.

"Hi Jack and Melody!" Zoe said then looked at Riku. "Who are you?" She asked.

"Riku. Nice to meet you Zoe." He said with a soft smile.

"You too!" Zoe said with a beam then looked at me. "Where are Rapunzel, Peter, Jim, Jane, Merida and Hiccup?" She asked.

"Rapunzel and Peter are with Kairi, Merida's with Jim and Hiccup and Jane are with Sora." I assured her.

"Who are Kairi and Sora?" Zoe asked.

"My best friends." Riku told her.

She looked at him with another beam. "Oh!" She said.

"Zoe. Where are Bunny, Sandy, Tooth, North, Annika, Sapphire, Mickey and Nicole?" I asked her.

She looked at me. "Follow me!" She said and I put her down. We followed her and saw the others.

"Jack! Melody! What you guys doing here?" North asked, heartily.

"I have an idea but I would need Annika, Sapphire and Nicole to come with us." I told him.

"Can I come too, Jack?" Zoe asked.

I got down to eye level with her. "It's too dangerous, Zoe." I told her.

"I've been in bigger situations than this, Jack." She said. I bit my lip and looked up at Melody. She looked worried then I looked at Riku. He looked worried too. I looked back at Zoe. "Okay, but you're going to Jim and Merida." I told her. She nodded. I got up and looked at Sapphire, Nicole and Annika. "Okay, you three are going on Knapper." I told them. Nicole and Sapphire nodded but Annika wasn't paying attention. She had this look in her eyes. Like she was in love or something. I followed her gaze and saw that Riku had the same look. I smirked then looked back Annika. Sapphire nudged her and she looked at me.

"Did you say something?" She asked me.

"I said that you, Nicole and Sapphire are going on Knapper." I said.

"Oh!" She said and followed Nicole and Sapphire on Knapper.

"What about me, Jack?" Zoe asked.

I picked her up again. "You're going on Caspian with Riku and Melody." I told her.

"What about you?" She asked.

"I'm going to fly." I told her, putting her on Caspian but between Riku and Melody. I lifted up and faced North, Bunny, Tooth and Sandy. "Stay safe, you guys." I told them.

"Don't worry about us, mate." Bunny said.

"Okay, Easter Kangaroo." I teased.

"Oi! How many times do I have to tell, mate!? I'm not a Kangaroo! I'm the Easter Bunny!" He snapped. I smirked and flew off. Sapphire, Nicole and Annika followed me on Knapper and Riku, Zoe and Melody followed me on Caspian.

"Let's have a race!" Melody said.

I looked at her with a smirk. "You're on!" I said.

"Last one to Agrabah is a rotten apple!" Riku said.

"Ready...Set...Go!" I yelled and we had the race. Riku, Zoe and Melody got there first on Caspian. Sapphire, Nicole and Annika got there second on Knapper. I frowned when I get there last.

"Jack's the rotten apple!" Melody teased.

"Ha. Ha. Very funny." I told her. The seven of us walked to the palace with Caspian and Knapper.

We got to the palace gates. "Halt! Who goes there!?" A guard asked.

"We're friends of Princess Jasmine." I told him.

"You may pass." He said, moving out of the way. We walked into the palace but left Caspian and Knapper outside.

"Melody!" A voice yelled. We looked over and saw Jim running to her.

"Jim!" Melody yelled and ran to him. I had a bad feeling about something then I noticed his yellow eyes. Wait... Yellow? Pitch.

"Melody, no! That's not Jim!" I said.

She stopped and looked at me. "What are you talking about? Of course that's Jim!" She said.

"Look at his eyes, Mel." I told her.

She turned around to him and ran back to us. "Where's Jim, Pitch?" I asked with a glare while I kept Sapphire, Nicole, Zoe, Melody and Annika behind Riku and I.

"You're very clever, Jack." 'Jim' said.

"Where is he, Pitch!?" I asked again.

"Somewhere you'll never find him. Oh and Jim and Merida are in good hands of Gothel." 'Jim' said and disappeared with a laugh.

"Let's go save him!" Melody panicked.

"No, Melody. We not ready for that yet." I told her.

"Are you crazy, Jack!? Jim and Merida need our help and you're just gonna turn your back on them!?" Melody yelled.

I looked at her. "No, but Pitch expects us to go save them. Pitch is always one step ahead so we have to beat him at his own game." I told her. She went quiet.

"Will they be okay?" Zoe asked.

I got on eye level with her. "If I know Merida, I know that she would keep fighting and is thinking of an escape." I told her. Zoe nodded softly and I smiled softly.

"Where to now?" Nicole asked.

I looked up at her then got up. "We're going to New Orleans." I said. They nodded and we went outside. They were about to get on Knapper and Caspian when we heard a voice. We looked over and saw Sora, Hiccup and Jane with Aladdin. The four of them came over to us.

"Hey Jack!" Hiccup said, beaming.

"Hey Hic." I said, a bit sadly.

His smile faded. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"It's Merida and Jim. They're not in the palace anymore." I said, sadly. His eyes widened and ran up the steps to see if I was lying. He came out minutes later, crying a bit. Melody went over to him and hugged him. She cried too.

I held back a tear and cleared my throat at the two. "We have to go, Mel." I said, lifting up. I helped Zoe onto Caspian. We said our goodbyes to Sora, Jane and Hiccup and we took off to New Orleans.

* * *

Normal mode:

A certain girl with short, blue hair was walking around in the halls of a floating building in The World That Never Was. The girl was tall and skinny. She had a Keyblade in one hand and a Wayfinder in the other. She stopped for a bit and looked at it. The girl smiled softly. "Terra. Ven. We'll find each other again very soon. I promise." She said then she looked up when she heard a faint groan. "Hello? Who's there?" She asked. She didn't get an answer so she ran towards the groan. She stopped and hid behind a wall. She peaked out a bit and saw a certain boy with brown hair in a ponytail. The boy was wearing a black jacket, olive green shirt, black boots and grayish pants. Next to the boy was a certain girl with fiery red hair. The girl was wearing a dark green dress. "Who are you two?" The girl with the blue hair asked.

The boy with the brown hair and the girl with the red hair got up, ran to the bars of the cell and looked out. "Who's there!?" The boy asked.

"I asked first." The blue-haired girl said.

"Fine. My name's Jim Hawkins and she's Merida. Now, who's there?" He asked.

"Show yerself!" The red-head said. They looked at the direction of a set of footsteps and saw a girl with blue hair.

"Who are you?" The brunette boy asked.

"Aqua." The blue haired said.

"Can ye get us out of 'ere?" Merida asked.

Aqua nodded. "Step back." She said. Merida and Jim stepped back. Aqua broke the bars and Merida and Jim jumped out.

"Thank ye." Merida said.

"You're welcome." Aqua said.

"Let's go before we get caught." Jim said. Aqua and Merida nodded and ran. Morph followed the three. They kept running until they saw someone ahead and skid to a stop. The figure they saw was a boy with spiky, blonde hair. The boy's shirt was half white and half blackish gray, his pants were blackish gray and gray and his shoes were the same color as the pants. He had a button on his right shoulder.

"Ven?" Aqua asked.

"Aqua!" Ven said, running to her.

Aqua smiled big. "Ven!" She said and the two hugged each other.

"Hate to ruin the moment but we really need to go." Jim said.

"Right." Aqua and Ven said, breaking the hug. The four of them ran out of the place. Merida got on Jim's solar surfer with him while Aqua and Ven got on their Keyblades and took off after Jim and Merida.


	23. Chapter 20: Swan Lake

**Me: I don't own Tangled, Brave, How to Train Your Dragon, Rise of the Guardians, Mickey Mouse, Treasure Planet, Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea, Peter Pan II: Return to Neverland, Kingdom Hearts, Terra Nova(only getting Zoe from the show), Pretty Little Liars(only getting Alex Santiago from Season 1 of the show) and whatever is going to be mentioned. But I do own the names: Bailey, Nicole, Ethan, Annika, Sapphire, Allie(a different Allie), and Olivia.**

* * *

Chapter 20:

**Sora's POV:**

**"I'm sorry about Merida, Hiccup." I said.**

**"Don't worry about it. Merida's a tough one. She can handle herself." Hiccup said, walking away. Aladdin, Jane and I looked at each other then watched Hiccup walk away then we followed him when we heard a scream. We turned around and ran towards the scream. We stopped when we saw Jasmine, lying on the ground.**

**"Jasmine!" Aladdin yelled and ran to her. We followed him. He picked her up into his arms. "Jasmine?" He asked as he gently shook her.**

**She woke up with a groan and opened her eyes. "A-Aladdin?" She asked.**

**He smiled softly in relief. "Are you okay?" He asked.**

**"I think so. What happened?" She asked.**

**"We heard you scream and ran over." I told her.**

**"Are you sure you're okay?" Jane asked.**

**Jasmine nodded as she sat up. "Did you see anything that caused you to scream?" Hiccup asked.**

**"Of course she saw something. Otherwise, she wouldn't have screamed." Jane snapped.**

**"Well, it doesn't hurt to ask." Hiccup retorted.**

**"Guys. Enough." I said. They stopped.**

**"I'm sorry if I was acting weird, Jasmine. I wanted to surprise you with something from the Cave of Wonders." Aladdin said, looking down.**

**"It's okay, Aladdin. As long as you're safe, nothing else matters to me." Jasmine said, smiling as she took his hands.**

**Aladdin smiled and the two kiss. Jane, Hiccup and I smiled. "We better get going." I told Jane and Hiccup.**

**"Leaving so soon?" Jasmine asked.**

**"Yeah, we need to check on other people." Hiccup said.**

**"Oh I see! In that case, thanks for all your help! And we hope you find Jim and Merida." Jasmine said, smiling.**

**We smiled back and Hiccup and I bowed at Jasmine while Jane curtsied. Jasmine giggled and Jane, Hiccup and I left to our dragons. We got on and looked at Myandra, Flame and Nyghtro. "Can we take them with us, Sora?" Jane asked.**

**"Yes. In fact, I'll ride on Nyghtro." I said, getting on Nyghtro. Jane got on Shiloh while Hiccup got on Toothless. We took off with Myandra and Flame following behind. We flew to Swan Lake. We landed once we got there and got off of our dragons. We walked around when we heard a laugh. We turned around and saw a man there. He looked evil. We told Flame, Nyghtro, Myandra, Shiloh and Toothless to find Peter, Kairi and Rapunzel and stay with them. They flew away and Hiccup and I put Jane behind us.**

**"Well, well, well! Three new humans for my lake! Now, what to turn you three into..? Hmm.." He said as he started thinking about it. Hiccup and I glared at him.**

**"Jane, go run for help!" Hiccup told her.**

**"Go!" I urged, knowing she was going to protest. We heard her sigh softly but started running.**

**"Not so fast, girl!" The man said, blasting her with a spell which turned her into a horse.**

**Our eyes widened. "No..." I said softly as Hiccup and I went over to her. I looked over and saw Hiccup starting to charge at the man. "Hiccup, no!" I yelled but I was too late. He was turned into a bear cub. I glared at the man again. "Change them back!" I yelled.**

**He laughed. "No can do." He said then blasted me with his magic, turning me into a lion cub. I roared at him then stopped as I heard the sound of my roar. The man laughed again and left.**

**"He turned all of you into animals too?" A voice asked. We turned around and saw a white swan with a golden beak.**

**"Yes. Who was that anyway?" Jane asked as the three of us went over to the swan.**

**"That was Rothbart. He gets what he wants when he wants. Well, almost gets what he wants." The swan said.**

**"What do you mean?" Hiccup asked.**

**"You see, I'm not really a swan. Well, I'm a swan right now but when the moon appears, I change back to my normal self but I have to be in the water for that to happen. My father and I were going home from Derek's castle when the carriage stopped. My father told me to stay inside the carriage and he left. Everything seemed fine until I heard a noise so I came out and I saw Rothbart as a terrifying creature and ran. I was running then I didn't feel the ground. I looked down and saw that I was lifted from the ground. I looked up and saw Rothbart. I screamed as he took me here and turned me into a swan. My name is Odette." The swan said.**

**"I'm Sora. He's Hiccup and she's Jane." I said. The four of us saw the sun starting to set.**

**"Oh no!" Odette said and flew off. We followed her to the lake. She landed on the spot just in time and turned into a human. Three of us looked at Jane and saw her turn to her normal self. Hiccup and I were back to our normal selves.**

**"How long does this last?" Hiccup asked.**

**"Until sunrise next morning." Odette answered.**

**"We have to do something. We can't stay like this forever." Jane said.**

**"What can we do, Jane!? Nothing! That's what! Face it! We're stuck like this! There's nothing we can do!" Hiccup snapped. Jane glared at him then ran off crying.**

**I sighed. "Nice going, Hiccup." I said, sarcastically. He went quiet and I went after Jane to talk to her. I found her leaning against a tree and crying on her lap. I went over to her side and sat next to her. "He doesn't mean it, Jane. He's just stressed is all." I said.**

**"He's right, Sora. There isn't anything we can do. We're stuck like this." Jane said, softly.**

**"No he's not and you know it, Jane. He's just stressed right now. We all are. We'll find a way. I promise." I said, placing my hand on her back gently. She looked at me and I smiled at her reassuringly. She smiled softly and leaned her side towards mine. She put her head on my shoulder in a sisterly way. I put my arm around her shoulder and leaned my head on hers in a brotherly way. We stayed like that for a while.**

**"Sora?" She asked.**

**"Yes Jane?" I asked.**

**"Do you think Peter, Kairi and Rapunzel will find us?" She asked.**

**"If I know Kairi, she would be smart enough to keep going, no matter what. And she would tell Peter and Rapunzel the same thing." I said. "Come on. Let's go back to Hiccup and Odette. I bet they're wondering if we're okay." I said, starting to get up.**

**"No need. We came to you two instead." A voice said. We turned around and saw Odette and Hiccup there. I smiled sheepishly.**

**"I'm sorry for snapping at you, Jane. I was just stressed." Hiccup told her.**

**"It's okay. We all are." She said.**

**"Come on. We should get some rest." Odette said. We nodded and got up. We followed her to a resting place and laid down. We went to sleep. Morning came and I woke up with a yawn. I looked around then looked at my reflection in the water and saw I was a lion cub again. I sighed then got up. I looked over at Jane, Odette and Hiccup and saw that they were back into animals. Jane as back into a horse, Hiccup was back into a bear cub and Odette was back into a swan. The three were still asleep. I smiled softly and went back to sleep.**

* * *

**Rapunzel's POV:**

**"Where are we going now, Kairi?" I asked.**

**"To check on Jane and Sora." She said.**

**"Miles said Rapunzel should check on Jack." Peter said.**

**"We'll check on him later." Kairi said.**

**"But.." I started.**

**"Trust me. He's safe with Riku and Melody." She said.**

**"Well okay..." Peter and I said. We kept flying until we found a castle. We landed when we saw Nyghtro, Myandra, Toothless, Flame and Shiloh.**

**"Shiloh? Flame? Toothless? Myandra? Nyghtro? What are you five doing here?" I asked. They growled urgently. "Hiccup, Jane and Sora are in trouble?" I asked. They growled a yes. "Take us to them!" I said. We took off after them. We found a lake and landed. We got off of our dragons and looked around. "Hiccup!?" I called.**

**"Jane!?" Peter called.**

**"Sora!?" Kairi called.**

**"Where are you!?" We called.**

**"Kairi!?" A faint voice called.**

**"Peter!?" Another faint voice called.**

**"Rapunzel!?" The third faint voice called. We looked over and saw a swan following a horse, a lion cub and a bear cub. We saw the swan got to the lake and landed. We watched as the swan turned into a girl with blonde hair. We looked at the horse, the lion cub and the bear cub and our eyes widened at what we saw. The horse turned into Jane, the lion cub turned into Sora and the bear cub turned into Hiccup.**

**"Sora!" Kairi said, hugging him. He hugged back.**

**"Jane!" Peter said and the two hugged.**

**"Punzie!" Hiccup said and we hugged.**

**"Why do you have Nyghtro and Myandra with you? What happened? Where are Jim and Merida?" I asked Hiccup.**

**He frowned. "They were taken, Punzie." He said. My eyes widened and I fainted.**

* * *

**_Peter's POV:_**

**_Hiccup frowned. "They were taken, Punzie." He said. Rapunzel's eyes widened and she fainted. Hiccup caught her in his arms._**

**_"Odette!" A voice called._**

**_"Oh no!" The blonde girl said._**

**_"You three have to go!" Jane said._**

**_"What? Why? Who is he?" I asked._**

**_"I can't explain now. Go!" Jane urged._**

**_"Odette! Jane! Sora! Hiccup!" The voice called again._**

**_"Kairi, you have to go too. I can't risk seeing you turn into an animal like us." Sora told her._**

**_"I'm not leaving without you!" Kairi said._**

**_"Trust me." Sora said._**

**__****_"Odette! Jane! Sora! Hiccup!" The voice called again._**

_**"Go!" Sora and Jane urged.**_

_**"Take Punzie with you too. Jack would kill me if something happens to her." Hiccup said. We nodded softly and I took Rapunzel into my arms. We ran off with Blaze, Inferno, Nyghtro, Flame, Myandra, Toothless and Star. I got on Blaze while Kairi got on Inferno and took off while I was holding Rapunzel. We flew off to the next world.**_

_**"Where to now, Kairi?" I asked.**_

_**"Pride Lands." She said.**_


	24. Chapter 21: Pride Lands

**You know what I do own and what I don't own so I'm not going to list it.**

**Note: I'm basing this on the second Lion King movie but I'm including the hyenas from the first one.**

* * *

Chapter 21:

**Kairi's POV:**

**We got to the Pride Lands and we were turned into lion cubs. I had a pinkish color while Rapunzel had a golden color and Peter had a reddish color (A/N: go on google images and look up Kairi as a lion cub. It's the second picture on the fifth row.). We walked as we looked around. The dragons followed us. We stopped and looked to one side when we heard a scream. We saw two animals run towards us. It was a meerkat and a warthog. "Run away!" The meerkat yelled, running past us with the warthog. We watched them then looked at the side and saw hyenas chasing them. Our eyes widened and ran with them. Our dragons followed. Once we were at a safe spot, we stopped and panted the went over to the meerkat and the warthog.**

**"What were those?" Peter asked.**

**"Hyenas. The lot of them." The meerkat said.**

**"Hyenas?" Rapunzel asked.**

**"Yeah, they used to work for Scar." The warthog said.**

**"Who's Scar?" I asked.**

**"Who's Scar!? Are you three kidding me!?" The meerkat asked.**

**"They don't look like they're from here, Timon." The warthog told the meerkat then looked at us. "You would have to speak to someone that knew him better than us." The warthog told us.**

**"Like who?" Rapunzel asked.**

**"Simba." The warthog said.**

**"Can you take us to him?" I asked.**

**"Sure!" The warthog said.**

**"No can do, sorry! Pumbaa and I are on strict business. Have to go look for Kiara again. Come on, Pumbaa!" Timon said and started walking.**

**"Timon! We need to help them! They're lost!" Pumbaa said.**

**"It's okay, Pumbaa. We'll find Simba. Thank you for the information you could give us from what you know." I said, smiling.**

**"You're welcome! Bye! Wait, we never got your names!" Pumbaa said.**

**"I'm Kairi, she's Rapunzel and he's Peter." I said.**

**"Nice to meet you! I'm Pumbaa and he's Timon." Pumbaa said.**

**"Nice to meet you too!" Rapunzel said.**

**"Pumbaa!" Timon called.**

**"Coming!" Pumbaa called back then looked back at us. "Go inside Pride Rock and ask for Simba. Tell them Timon and Pumbaa sent you. Bye!" He said and went after Timon. The three of us walked up Pride Rock and went inside.**

**"Who are you three?" A lion asked.**

**"I'm Kairi, she's Rapunzel and he's Peter. We're here to see Simba. Timon and Pumbaa sent us." I said. The lion went over to another lion and the second lion went to us with the first lion.**

**"I'm Simba, you said that Timon and Pumbaa sent you?" Simba asked.**

**"Yes, we ****would like to know who Scar was." I said.**

**"Follow me. I would like to show you three something." Simba said. We nodded and followed him out. The dragons stayed. We were about to head down Pride Rock when a bird appeared near us. "What is it, Zazu?" He asked.**

**"Fire near the watering hole! Kiara's there! There are also some weird creatures!" Zazu said.**

**"Kiara?" Simba asked, shocked.**

**"Lead the way, Zazu." I said.**

**"But it's too dangerous for females!" Zazu argued. I gave him a _Lead the way, Zazu! _look. "Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you." He said and started flying off. We started following him with Simba.**

**Once we got to the watering hole, we saw a lion pulling a lioness out of the water. "Kiara!" Simba yelled and rushed over to her. Peter, Rapunzel, Zazu and I followed him. Simba and the lion that pulled Kiara out of the water were roaring at each other.**

**"Hey! How dare you save the king's daughter!" A voice boomed, happily. We looked over and saw a monkey carrying a stick.**

**"You saved her? Why?" Simba asked the lion that pulled Kiara out of the water.**

**"I humbly ask to join your pride." The lion said.**

**"No! You were banished with the outsiders." Simba said.**

**"I have left the outsiders. I'm a rogue, judge me now, for who I am. Or am I to be blamed for a crime I didn't commit?" The lion asked. Simba paced back and forth.**

**"Simba, you owe him for saving Kiara." A lioness said.**

**"Yeah, I mean, he did save Kiara." I agreed.**

**Simba sighed then looked at the lion that saved Kiara. "You can join but I'll reserve my judgement." He said and walked off. We followed him back to Pride Rock. He stopped. "Kairi, Rapunzel and Peter, can I talk to you three out here please?" Simba said. We looked at him and nodded. We went to him.**

**"What's up?" I asked.**

**"I need you three to help Timon and Pumbaa keep an eye on Kiara." He said.**

**"But ****wouldn't she find out and get the feeling like you don't trust her?" Rapunzel asked.**

**"She would but I just want to protect her because I love her. She's the only kid I have." Simba said.**

**"We'll do it." Peter said.**

**"Thank you so much!" Simba said.**

**"Now about Scar." I reminded.**

**"Oh, right! Follow me." He said. We followed him. He explained who Scar was, how he died and what he did as we walked. We went back to Pride Rock and went inside for the night. Morning came and Rapunzel, Peter and I woke up to Timon and Pumbaa arguing. We went over to them.**

**"What are you two arguing about?" Rapunzel asked.**

**"Pumbaa lost Kiara. Again." Timon said.**

**"I did not! You did!" Pumbaa snapped.**

**"Again?" Rapunzel asked.**

**"When Kiara was a cub, she wandered off into the Outlands while we were arguing." Pumbaa explained.**

**"Let's go find her then!" Peter said. We nodded and went off with Timon and Pumbaa to look for Kiara. We found her with the lion that saved her.**

**"There you are, Kiara!" Timon called. The two looked over at him and went over to him.**

**"Sorry Timon." Kiara said then looked at Peter, Rapunzel and I. "Who are you three?" She asked.**

**"I'm Kairi, she's Rapunzel and he's Peter." I said.**

**"Nice to meet you! I'm Kiara but you three might know that already and this is Kovu." She said.**

**"Hi." Kovu said.**

* * *

Normal mode:

"When are they going to find out?" A woman with curly black hair. She was wearing a red dress and a black cape.

"Soon, Gothel. Soon." A man with yellow eyes said.

"I can imagine the betrayal and the tension when Melody, Kairi and Peter find out that they're siblings. I can also imagine when Jim, Jane and Sora find out that they're cousins." Another voice said.

"Why not tell them now?" A voice asked in a hiss.

"Good idea, Scroop. And while we're at it, we can kidnap both Belle and Beast as bait for Sora. I mean, we already have Melody's parents, Jim's mom, Jim's friends, Jane's parents and brother, the Lost Boys, Rapunzel's parents, Merida's parents and brothers, Melody's first believer, Jack's first believer and Hiccup's father and cousin." Gothel said.

"You won't get away with this, Scroop!" A voice yelled. The villains looked over and saw a certain cyborg glaring at them. The villains smirked and left with laughs.

"What are we going to do now, Eric?" A certain red-head asked.

"The only thing we all can do, Ariel. Keep wishing the kids are okay." Eric answered.

"We can't stay here, Eric! We have to think of an escape!" A brunette said.

"I know but I don't think the cages are breakable, Wendy." Eric said.

"I knew I shouldn't have let Jim leave on his solar surfer." Another brunette said.

"Don't beat yourself up, Sarah. Jim is a grown boy, he can handle himself." Wendy said.

"Mommy, I'm scared." A little boy said.

Wendy looked down and smiled at her son. She picked him up. "I know you are, Danny. We all are but always know that Jane is doing everything she can to keep us and everyone here and in other worlds safe. She'll come for us. I know she will." She assured him.

"Wendy?" One of the Lost Boys asked.

She looked over. "Yes Slightly?" She asked.

"Can you tell us a story?" He asked.

"Yes please Wendy!" The other lost boys begged.

"Please Mommy!" Danny begged too.

Wendy smiled. "Sure." She said and told them a story. Three certain little red-head boys were also listening to Wendy's story. So was a certain blonde little girl.

"Aye fear for Merida, Fergus." Another certain brunette said.

"Aye'm sure she's 'ine, Elinor." Fergus said as Wendy finished her story. They smiled as they saw Danny, the Lost Boys, the three little red-heads and the little blonde girl sleeping then their smiles faded when they heard a noise. They looked over and saw a figure in the shadows.

"Who are you?" Sarah asked the figure.

The figure walked out of the shadows to reveal a boy with brown hair. "We don't have for introductions right now. Wake they up and hold them close." He said.

They nodded and did what he said. Once the kids were up, the boy helped them escape. Once they got to a safe spot, they stopped running and panted then they set up camp and slept. The boy was still awake though. He pulled out his Wayfinder. "Aqua, Ven. We'll be together again, I promise." He said then fell asleep. Morning came and they all woke up and walked after having breakfast.

"You never told us your name." Sarah said.

"It's Terra." The boy said.

"Thank you for saving us, Terra." Ariel said.

"Where are you taking us though?" Wendy asked.

"Disney Castle. Mickey will explain." Terra answered as they got to Disney Castle. They walked into the throne room and down the steps to the Cornerstone. "I brought them." He told Mickey.

Mickey turned around with a smile. "Thank you, Terra!" He said and looked at them. "Belle and Beast are safe here too." He told them.

"Belle's here? Where?" Wendy asked.

"In the library with Beast and Minnie. Terra'll take the kids to her." Mickey said. Wendy and Sarah nodded. Terra nodded too and left with the kids to the library.

"Is Melody okay?" Ariel asked.

"Yes, she's in good hands with Riku and Jack." Mickey assured.

"What about Jim?" Sarah asked.

"He and Merida were taken by the villains but they're safe with Aqua and Ven." He said.

"And Jane?" Wendy asked.

"Safe with Hiccup and Sora." Mickey said.

"Rapunzel?" Rapunzel's mother asked.

"Safe with Kairi and Peter. This Cornerstone will show you where they are." Mickey told them then faced the Cornerstone. "Show us where Melody, Riku and Jack are." He said. Melody, Jack and Riku walking around New Orleans appeared on the Cornerstone. Ariel and Eric smiled as they watched Melody from the Cornerstone. The Cornerstone went back to normal. "Anyone else want to see?" Mickey asked them.

"I want to see Jane." Wendy said. Mickey nodded and told the Cornerstone to show where Jane, Hiccup and Sora were. They saw a horse, a lion cub, a swan and a bear cub then they saw the sunset in the Cornerstone. Once the moon appeared, Wendy's eyes widened when she saw the horse turn into Jane and the lion cub turn into Sora. Stoick's eyes widened when he saw the bear cub turn into Hiccup. The Cornerstone went back to normal again.

"Anyone else?" Mickey asked.

"Rapunzel please." Rapunzel's mom said. Mickey nodded and the Cornerstone showed them Rapunzel, Peter and Kairi as lion cubs. Mickey explained after the Cornerstone stopped showing Rapunzel, Kairi and Peter. Meanwhile, Terra opened the doors to the library.

"Belle, the kids are here." He said. She looked over and grinned.

"Danny!" She said.

"Aunt Belle!" Danny said, running over to her. The two hugged.


	25. Chapter 22: Going to Disney Castle

Chapter 22:

Normal mode:

"We have to do something to help them." Ariel said.

"You all are helping them. By staying safe." Mickey said.

"So you expect us stay here while they're out there and could possibly be in danger?" Sarah snapped.

"Sarah, calm down. I'm sure Jim is fine." A certain dog doctor said.

She sighed softly. "Sorry, Doppler." She said.

Mickey faced the Cornerstone again. "Show us where Jim and Merida are." He said. Jim, Merida, Aqua and Ven appeared on the Cornerstone. Sarah, Silver, Amelia, Doppler, BEN, Fergus and Elinor smiled as they watched them. This gave Mickey an idea. He faced the group. "I need a word with Silver, Fergus, Edward and Eric. oh and Beast too. Doppler take the ladies to the library and tell Beast to come here." He said. Doppler nodded and left with Elinor, Ariel, Sarah, Rapunzel's mom and Wendy. Beast came in.

"You wanted to see me?" He asked.

"Yes, I'm going to send you guys to where they are. Silver, you're going with Fergus to Paris. That's where Aqua and Ven are going with Jim and Merida." Mickey said. Silver and Fergus nodded and left to Paris. "Eric, go to New Orleans then meet Rapunzel's dad at the Pride Lands." He said. Eric nodded and left to New Orleans while Rapunzel's dad left to the Pride Lands. "Beast, go to Swan Lake with Stoick and Edward and tell him before the villains do." He said. Beast nodded and left to Swan Lake with Stoick and Edward. Mickey turned back to the Cornerstone. "Good luck, guys." He said and left for the library to tell the ladies and Doppler.

* * *

_Jim's POV:_

_Aqua, Ven, Merida and I were walking around Paris when we heard our names being called. We turned around and saw Silver and a man there. My eyes widened. "Silver!" I yelled and ran over to him._

_"Dad!" Merida yelled and ran over to the man._

_"Oh, Jimbo." Silver said, hugging me._

_"Merida!" Her dad said, hugging her._

_"How'd you escape?" I asked him._

_"Someone named Terra helped us." He said._

_"Terra?" Two voices asked. We looked over and saw the shocked looks on Aqua's and Ven's faces. Silver nodded at them._

_"How's mom?" I asked Silver._

_"She's doing well. She's safe at Disney Castle with Doppler, Amelia, BEN, Wendy, Ariel, Eric, Elinor, Danny, Marcy, Sophie, Jamie, the Lost Boys, Harris, Huburt, Hamish and Belle. Look, Jimbo, there's something I need to tell you." He said._

_"What is it?" I asked._

_"Wendy and Belle are your aunts, Edward and Beast are your uncles and Sora, Danny and Jane are your cousins." He said. My eyes widened. I stuttered a bit then fainted. I woke up hours later and I saw that I was in a room. I got up and looked around. I saw a table with wood carving sculptures. I went over to the table and picked two up._

_"Oh, I'm not done with those!" A voice said, causing to flinch a bit. I put the sculptures down and turned around to see a man hunched over._

_"I'm sorry! I just saw the table and my curiosity got the best of me!" I said as the man walked over to me. "Did you make these all yourself?" I asked._

_"Yes." The man said._

_"They're amazing." I said._

_"Thank you. I'm Quasimodo. Quasi for short. Who are you?" He asked._

_"Jim. Jim Hawkins." I said, looking at him._

_"Oh! So you're Jim!" He said._

_"Huh?" I asked._

_"Long story. Come on, we gotta hurry." He said, taking my wrist and pulled me into a run with him._

_"Hey! Wait! Where are we going!?" I asked._

_"Can't explain now! We gotta warn Esmeralda!" He said. I was confused but I didn't say anything else. We got to a tunnel and went in. We went down the tunnel to the end. We saw a lot of people. "Esmeralda!" Quasimodo said._

_A girl with raven hair turned around and looked at us. "Quasi!" She said and went over to him. "What are you doing here?" She asked._

_"Frollo's planning on coming here with a thousand men at dawn." He said._

_"Oh no..." She muttered then faced everyone. "Code red! Frollo's coming tomorrow morning!" She announced. Everyone looked at her with panic and went crazy to pack. She faced us again and hugged Quasimodo. "Thank you for warning me." She told him and ran off to pack herself._

_I remembered Silver, Merida, Ven, Merida's dad and Aqua and I faced Quasimodo. "Where are Silver, Merida, Ven, Merida's dad and Aqua?" I asked him._

_He looked at me. "Silver and Merida's dad had to go somewhere called Disney Castle, Merida went to the market to get something but she never came back and Aqua and Ven went to go look for her." He explained. I sighed softly._

_"Looking for her?" A voice asked. We turned around and saw a man holding a grip on Merida's arm._

_My eyes widened. "Merida!" I panicked._

_"Jim!" She said._

_"Frollo! Let her go!" Quasimodo said. We were taken to the bell tower while Esmeralda was tied to a pole on a stage. Merida and I helped Quasi with the battle on the bell tower. Once it was over, we said our goodbyes to Esmeralda, Quasimodo and an ex-soldier that knows Esmeralda and Quasi and left with Aqua and Ven,_

* * *

**Melody's POV:**

**"Melody!" A voice called from behind. I was walking around New Orleans when I heard my name. I turned around and saw my dad.**

**"Dad!" I yelled and ran over to him. I hugged him then looked up at him. "Where's Mom?" I asked.**

**"Safe at Disney Castle. I have to tell you something, dear." He said.**

**"What?" I asked.**

**"Kairi and Peter are your siblings." He said. I straight-out fainted. Hours later, I woke up and saw that Riku, Jack and I were in a room. I looked up and saw three guys. One looked evil, the second one was chubby and the third one looked like a prince. A few seconds later, the third guy was turning into an animal. I looked over at Jack and saw that they were puppies. My eyes widened then I looked down and saw that I was a puppy as well.**

**"Can you three help me?" A voice asked. We looked and saw that the voice belonged to a frog.**

**"Sure!" I said. The three of us took off after the frog got on my back. "Anywhere you want to go?" I asked the frog.**

**"Yes, to a party." He said.**

**"Lead the way." I said. He gave me the directions and we went there. We sneaked into a room and the frog went to the balcony. We watched from a distance. There was a girl with a blue dress on. The frog must've said something that caused the girl to freak out because she screamed as she backed up quickly into a case. The toys fell off of the shelves and on her.**

**"Wait, wait, wait, hold on." He said as he saw her getting ready to throw stuffed animals at him. "You know, you have a very strong arm, Princess. Wait, please!" He said as she was throwing stuffed animals at the frog. "Put the monkey down." He said as she was holding a toy monkey. She threw it at him and lifted up a book.**

**"Stay back, or I'll... I'll..." She trailed off.**

**"Please, please." He said and hopped onto a table. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Prince Naveen..." He said and she squished him with the book. "...of Maldonia." He said under the book.**

**"A prince? But I didn't wish for any... Hold on, if you're the prince then ****_who_**** was that waltzing with Lottie on the dance floor?" She asked.**

**"All I know, is that one minute I am a prince, charming and handsome, cutting-a-rug, and the next thing I know I am tripping over these." He said, tripping over his feet. She was about to hit him with the book again. "Wait, wait!" He pleaded then looked at the book. "Wait a moment, I know this story! The Froggie Printo!" He said.**

**"The Frog Prince?" She asked, handing Naveen the book.**

**"My parents had the servants read me this every night!" He said as he was flipping a page back and forth. "Yes, yes, this is exactly the answer! You must kiss me!" He said.**

**"Excuse me?" She asked.**

**"You will enjoy it, I guarantee. All women enjoy the kiss of Prince Naveen. Come, we pucker." He said, puckering his lips then throat bulges out and goes back to normal. "Sorry, that's new." He said.**

**"Look, I'm sorry. I'd really like to help you, but I ****_do not _****kiss frogs." She said, turning her back to him with her arms crossed.**

**"But on the balcony, you asked me." He said.**

**"I didn't expect you to answer!" She said.**

**"Oh, but you must kiss me. Look, besides being unbelievably handsome, I come from a fabulously wealthy family. Surely, I can offer you some reward or a wish that I could grant, please?" He asked. We saw her look at something then she looked back at him.**

**"Just one kiss?" She asked.**

**"Just one. Unless you beg for more." He said. He puckered and they were about to kiss but she flipped out for a second. He sighed.**

**"All right, all right. Get it together, Tiana." She said to herself then turned around and kissed him. We saw that he was still a frog but we looked at the blue dress and saw Tiana as a frog as well. "Well, you don't look any different. But how did you get way up there? And how did I get down here, in all this..." She trailed off with a gasp as she saw her hand then she looked at the mirror. She screamed.**

**"Easy, princess! Princess! Do not panic!" He said after jumping down to her side.**

**"Augh! What did you do to me? I-I'm all green and I'm-I'm slimy!" She freaked out. We followed them out of the room and into a swamp. We met an alligator and followed the gator to a witch but we found out from a firefly that we were going the wrong way so we followed the firefly to the witch and we got to the house. She had said that we needed a princess to break the spell so we went on another journey to find a princess. We were with Tiana and Naveen when we heard a voice. We turned around and saw Louis coming over to us. He had a dying Ray in his hands. We were upset as he was straining his last words out. We went back to the bayou to give Ray a proper burial and we looked at the sky. We saw two stars that were connected to each other and we cheered. Next day came and it was Naveen's and Tiana's wedding. They kissed and turned back into humans. Tiana kissed our heads and we turned back to our normal selves. We said our goodbyes to Tiana, Naveen and Louis and left with our dragons to Disney Castle.**

* * *

Jane's POV:

I was near the lake when I looked around me and saw my dad with two men. It was daytime so I was a horse again. I galloped over to Hiccup and Sora. Odette was in the lake, sleeping. "Hiccup! Sora! We have company!" I said. Sora was a lion cub and Hiccup was a bear cub.

The two looked over. "Where?" Sora asked.

I head pointed over to my dad with the two men. They looked and their eyes widened. "Dad!" Hiccup yelled, running over to the first man.

"Hiccup!" The first man said and picked Hiccup up.

"Dad!" I yelled as i galloped over to Dad.

"Jane!" Dad said.

"Sora!" The second man said.

"Beast?" Sora asked, going over to the second man.

"Hello Sora." Beast said.

"Beast!" Sora said as Beast picked him up. Sora and I were shocked when Dad and Beast told us we were cousins.

"So let me get this straight. Sora and Jim are my cousins and Belle and Sarah are my aunts and Beast is my uncle?" I asked.

"Yes." Dad said.

"And you and Belle are my parents?" Sora asked.

"Yes." Beast said.

"Wow." I said.

"Cool!" Sora said.

"You three can't stay here too long." I said.

"Why?" Dad asked.

"We don't want you to turn into animals like we were." Sora said.

"We can't risk it." Hiccup said. The moon appeared and I was back to my normal self. Beast and Stoick put Sora and Hiccup down and they were back to their normal selves.

"Might want to repeat that, Sora." A voice said. We turned around and saw Rothbart there, smirking.

"Dad, go!" Hiccup, Sora and I urged to our dads. We heard them run off as we were ready to fight Rothbart off. We defeated him and we felt something and looked at the moon. We saw the moon setting. When the sun rose up, we looked at ourselves and grinned when we saw that we were still human. The spell was broken! The three of us looked at each other and we cheered as we hugged each other then ran off to look for our dads. Once we found them, we grinned. "Dad!" We said. The three of them looked over and their eyes widened with a grin. They ran over to us and we hugged them then left with them through a portal to Disney Castle.

* * *

**Kairi's POV:**

**We were with Kiara, Kovu, Timon and Pumbaa when a voice called out. "Rapunzel!" The voice said. We looked over and saw two lions. One lion had a black mane while the other had a brown mane.**

**"Dad!" Rapunzel said and went over to the lion with the brown mane. We followed her over to the lion with the black mane.**

**"Who are you?" Peter asked.**

**"Your father. I'm also Melody's father." He said. Peter and I were shocked.**

**"You mean Melody's our sister?" I asked.**

**"Yes." He said.**

**"And we're really siblings?" Peter asked.**

**"Yes." He said.**

**Peter and I looked at each other then at Eric. "Why didn't anyone tell us about this?" I asked.**

**"To keep you guys safe." He said.**

**"Who else knows about this?" Peter asked.**

**"The villains, Ariel and Mickey." Eric said.**

**"So the villains told you to tell us?" I asked.**

**"No. Mickey did. The villains were going to tell you to cause betrayal and raise tension." Eric said.**

**"So who else is a family?" Rapunzel asked.**

**"Sora, Jane and Jim." Rapunzel's dad said.**

**"How?" Peter asked.**

**"They're cousins. Wendy, Sarah and Belle are sisters." Eric answered.**

**"Hate to break up this family moment but we should go to Pride Rock." Kiara said. We nodded and followed her, Kovu, Timon and Pumbaa back to Pride Rock. Morning came and we heard arguing. We looked over and saw Timon and Pumbaa fighting each other.**

**"What are you doing?" Simba asked. We were at his sides. Peter, Rapunzel and I were on his left while Dad and Rapunzel's dad were on his right.**

**"Ahh!" Pumbaa yelped.**

**"Good question. Uh, let me ask you one." Timon said.**

**"Hippothetically." Pumbaa said.**

**"Very hypothetically." Timon corrected Pumbaa then looked at us again. "There's this guy..." Timon started.**

**"But he's not a lion..." Pumbaa pointed out.**

**"No. No, not a lion. Yeesh, definitely not a lion... and uh..." Timon trailed off.**

**"Yes?" Eric asked, trying to get Timon to finish his question.**

**"Uh, his daughter, um, say... vanished?" Timon finished.**

**"Kiara's gone!?" Simba asked.**

**"Sir! Lions heading this way! It's war!" Zazu panicked as he flew in.**

**"Zazu, find Kiara. Timon and Pumbaa, gather the lionesses. Kairi, Rapunzel, Peter, Eric and Rapunzel's dad, follow us. Move out. Now." Simba ordered. Zazu flew off to look for Kiara.**

**"You're seriously not going to put Kairi and Rapunzel out there to fight, are you?" Eric asked.**

**"Dad, we're strong enough for this. If anything happens, we'll let you say ****_I told you so, _****okay?" I asked.**

**"Fine." Eric said, defeated. We followed Simba, Timon, Pumbaa and the lionesses to the battlefield. Once we got to the battlefield, we stayed in our spots.**

**"Zira." Simba said.**

**"It's over, Simba! I have dreamed of nothing for years!" Zira said.**

**"Boy, does she need a hobby." I hear Timon say. I held back a laugh. Once the war began, Peter, Rapunzel and I were helping Simba.**

**I yelped in pain as I felt a bite on my leg. It was one of the lionesses from Zira's army that bit my leg. "Kairi!" I heard a voice call out as I dropped onto my stomach. My eyes were closing as I was losing conscious then my head softly touched the ground.**

* * *

_**Peter's POV:**_

_**I was next to Rapunzel when I heard a voice. "Kairi!" The voice called out. I looked over and saw it was Dad that called out. I was confused then followed his gaze. My eyes widened when I saw Kairi laying down on her stomach.**_

_**"Kairi!" I yelled and ran over to her with Rapunzel. I looked around and saw Timon and Pumbaa running away. "Timon! Pumbaa!" I called out. The two looked over and came over to us. "Take Kairi back to Pride Rock and stay with her." I told them. They nodded and Pumbaa picked Kairi up onto his back and rushed back to Pride Rock. I had anger in my eyes and I looked around to see who it was that bit Kairi's leg.**_

_**I was about to attack someone when I saw Kovu and Kiara standing between Simba and Zira. Kairi was facing Simba while Kovu was facing Zira. "Kiara!" Simba said. She glared at him.**_

_**"Kovu!" Zira said. He glared at her.**_

_**"Stand aside." Simba said.**_

_**"Daddy, this has to stop." Kiara said.**_

_**"You're even more pathetic than you were. Get out of the way!" Zira said.**_

_**"You won't hurt Kiara, Rapunzel, Peter, Kairi or Simba! Not while I'm here." Kovu said.**_

_**"Stay out of this!" Simba asked.**_

_**"A wise king told me, "We are one." I didn't understand him then but now I do." Kiara said.**_

_**"But- they-" Simba started.**_

_**"Them? Us? Look at them... They are us! What differences do you see?" Kiara asked. Simba looked at them again then looked at the sky. He smiled as he looked back at Kiara. Zira's army crossed over to Simba's side.**_

_**"Wha- Where do you think you're going!? Get back here!" Zira ordered.**_

_**"Kiara's right, Mother. Enough." A lioness said.**_

_**"If you will not fight, then you will die as well." Zira said.**_

_**"It's time to put the past behind us." Simba said.**_

_**"I'll never let it go!" Zira said. Simba was shocked. She muttered something and jumped towards Simba but Kiara, Rapunzel and I jumped towards Zira, causing the four of us to go down the cliff. Rapunzel and I tumbled to Kiara's sides.**_

_**"Kiara!" Simba and Kovu yelled.**_

_**"Rapunzel!" Rapunzel's dad yelled.**_

_**"Peter!" Dad yelled. We tried saving Zira but she fell to her death. We watched as a log hit Zira's paw.**_

_**"Kiara. Peter. Rapunzel." Simba said. We looked up and saw that he was holding his paw out to us. Rapunzel took Simba's paw first then he handed her over to a lioness. The lioness took her up the cliff as I took Simba's paw next. Another lioness took me up the cliff.**_

_**"Rapunzel." Her dad said as she went over to him.**_

_**"Peter." Dad said as I went over to him. We all went back to Pride Rock and were inside while Simba, Nala, Kiara and Kovu were roaring outside.**_

_**We were looking at Kairi and sighed. We turned away and were about to leave when we heard a soft groan. We looked back at Kairi and started grinning when we saw her open her eyes. "Kairi!" We cheered. Dad put her on his back and we left to Disney Castle with the dragons after we said our goodbyes to Simba, Timon, Pumbaa, Kiara, Kovu and Nala.**_


	26. Chapter 23: Group of Rescuers

Chapter 23:

**Kairi's POV:**

**I was in Dad's arms as we got to Disney Castle. We went into the library and saw everyone there. "Kairi!" Sora and Riku said and rushed over to me. Dad gently put me into Sora's arms and Sora sat down somewhere while Riku was tending to my injured leg.**

**"What happened?" Riku asked.**

**"A lioness bit my leg while I was helping Simba fight Zira off. Thanks." I said as Riku finished. We heard the doors opened and looked over to see Mickey walking in with a smile on his face.**

**"Someone came to see you, Ariel and Eric." Mickey said.**

**"Who?" They asked, getting up. A woman with white hair and a white dress walked into view.**

**"Hello, Ariel and Eric." The woman said. Mom's and dad's eyes widened then they grinned.**

**"Mirina!" Mom squealed and ran over to her. The two hugged then Mirina hugged Dad.**

**"So where is my second goddaughter and my first godson?" Mirina asked.**

**"You're our godmother?" I asked.**

**She looked over at me with a smile. "Yes, I am, dear." She said. I got up with Sora's and Riku's help. I groaned a bit as I limped over to her. We hugged. She looked over at Melody. "I know you're busy so I don't blame you for not going to Camelot." She told her. Melody nodded.**

**"Let's have a celebration at Eric's castle." Mickey said. We all nodded and went to Dad's castle. Melody, Jane, Rapunzel, Nicole, Annika, Sapphire, Zoe and I were in Melody's room, putting our dresses on. Melody was wearing a pink gown, I was wearing a pink gown too, Rapunzel was wearing a purple gown, Jane was wearing a purple gown too, Nicole was wearing a blue gown as well, Sapphire was wearing a green gown, Annika was wearing a red gown and Zoe was wearing a green gown as well. We headed out to a ball room and went up the steps from Melody's room. We were positioned in two rows. One row for the girls and the other for the guys. There were eight girls and seven boys. Or so we thought. Jack and Rapunzel were first while Melody was last behind Hiccup. Hiccup was behind me. I was next to Sora and behind Zoe. Zoe was behind Annika. Annika was next to Riku and behind Sapphire. Sapphire was behind Nicole. Nicole was behind Jane. Jane was next to Peter and behind Rapunzel. Rapunzel was next to Jack.**

**"Princess Rapunzel and Sir Jack Frost." A voice announced and the two walked down the steps to the ballroom as there was an applause. "Lady Jane Darling and Sir Peter Pan." The voice announced and Jane and Peter went down the steps to the ballroom. "Lady Nicole." The voice said. She went down the steps alone. "Lady Sapphire." The voice announced. She went down the steps. "Lady Annika and Sir Riku." The voice said. Annika and Riku went down the steps. "Lady Zoe." The voice said and she was going down the steps. "We have a surprise for Lady Zoe." The voice said.**

**"Mommy! Daddy!" Zoe squealed and ran to a couple. I smiled as they had their family moment.**

**"Lady Kairi and Sir Sora." The voice said and we walked down the steps to the ballroom.**

**"You could say Princess Kairi if you want." I whispered to the announcer with a soft giggle.**

**"Sir Hiccup." The announcer said. Hiccup was walking down the steps. "We have a surprise for Sir Hiccup as well." He said. We were confused until we looked over at the side doors and our eyes widened.**

**"Meri!" Rapunzel squealed and ran over to her.**

**"Merida!" Jack and Hiccup yelped and ran over to her as well. The three hugged her. Hiccup and Merida kissed.**

**"And finally Princess Melody." The announcer said and Melody walked down the steps. "We have one for her too." He said. We saw Jim walk past Merida and I saw that Melody looked like she was about to pass out but she didn't. Instead, she threw her arms around his neck and hugged him. The two were looking in each other's eyes with smiles. He gently pushed a piece behind her ear and caressed her cheek. They were about to kiss when Jane and Peter hugged Jim from behind.**

**"Oh wait! I forgot one more name! Sir Terra." The announcer said and Terra walked down the steps. "You have a surprise for you too, Sir Terra." He said.**

**"I do?" Terra asked.**

**"Yes, you do." A voice said. We looked over and saw a girl with blue hair and a boy with spiky blonde hair that looked exactly like Roxas.**

**"Aqua! Ven!" He said, happily and rushed over to them. The three hugged. I kissed Sora's cheek and giggled as I saw him blushed.**

**Sora playfully bowed a bit as he held out his hand to me. "May I have this dance?" He asked.**

**I rolled my eyes with a smile but I took his hand. "Yes, you may." I said. We waltzed after more guests appeared for the party.**

* * *

Jane's POV:

Peter and I were dancing the waltz. "So you're a secret prince, huh?" I asked.

"Yup but I don't know what to do. I mean, I want to be a prince. I really do but I can't leave the lost boys on their own at Neverland. Know what I mean?" He asked.

"Yea, I do." I said then an idea struck me. "If you're Ariel's and Eric's son then that must mean that you're King Triton's only grandson! Maybe we can ask him if he can connect Neverland and this world together. Like them being side-by-side." I said.

He grinned. "Want to ask him now?" He asked. I looked around for a bit with a smile.

"Nah, we'll ask him later. Besides, this is your party. It would be rude to walk away from it." I said, looking at him.

"True. Okay." He said as we kept dancing.

* * *

_Jim's POV:_

_"I missed you so much, Mel." I said._

_"I missed you so much too, Jim." She said. We were dancing._

_"Melody, can we go out to the beach? There's something I want to show you." I said as we stopped dancing._

_"Sure." She said. I took her hand and we walked out of the castle to the beach. We stopped at a certain spot and we sat down._

_"You see that star up there?" I asked, pointing at a star near the moon._

_"Yeah." She said, looking at the star._

_"I named it after you." I said, looking at her now. She looked at me and blushed after I kissed her cheek._

_"I'm worried about Peter. I mean, don't get me wrong, having him as a brother is amazing and everything, it's just that I don't think he'll be ready for the royal life just yet." She said._

_"What makes you say that?" I asked._

_"Well, he has Neverland and the lost boys. It wouldn't be fair if he was asked to choose. I just... I just don't want him to lose sight of who he is." She said._

_"Let him worry about that. It's his decision, not yours. Okay?" I asked._

_"I guess." She said. We heard a voice and looked over to see Jane running over to us. We got up. "What's wrong?" She asked._

_"It's Hook. He's got Peter, Rapunzel, Hiccup, Aqua, Zoe and Riku! He said he was taking them to Neverland." She said. Our eyes widened and we followed her back into the castle. We walked in and saw that it was a mess. Everyone was panicking. Some people got hurt. I looked over and noticed a couple hugging each other. The woman was crying while the man was holding her._

_I looked over at Melody and saw that she was standing on a table. She tried getting everyone's attention but no one was listening. "HEY!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. It shut everyone up. I looked at Melody. "Go ahead." I told her._

_She nodded and face everyone. "I know this little event came all too soon but we have to keep calm. Jack, Jane, Merida, Terra, Sora, Kairi, Jim and I will bring Peter, Rapunzel, Hiccup, Aqua, Zoe and Riku back. Knowing them, they wouldn't want you guys to panic." She assured and everyone seemed to be calm about this now. Jack, Jane, Kairi, Melody, Merida, Sora, Terra and I left to the beach. Vidia sprinkled pixie dust on the eight of us and we flew to Neverland after Hook to rescue Peter, Rapunzel, Hiccup, Aqua, Zoe and Riku. We hid in a cloud._

_"Anyone have a plan?" Terra asked._

_"I do." Melody said._

_"What's the plan?" Kairi asked._

_"Okay, Jim, Jane, Jack and I will distract Hook long enough for you, Sora, Terra and Merida to sneak onto the ship and rescue them." Melody said. Jack, Jane, Kairi, Merida, Sora, Terra and I nodded. Jack, Jane and I flew after Melody._

_Oh, Hoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooook!" We called, flying towards his ship. We were distracting him long enough for Terra, Sora, Kairi and Merida to get on the ship to rescue Peter, Rapunzel, Hiccup, Aqua, Zoe and Riku._


	27. Chapter 24: You'll Be in Our Hearts

**You know what I own and don't own.**

**Note: This will be the last chapter before the epilogue! I have characters in mind for the sequel! Plus, I'm going to make a trailer for the sequel! :D**

* * *

Chapter 24:

**Kairi's POV:**

**I was with Sora, Terra and Merida, getting Hiccup, Aqua, Rapunzel, Zoe, Peter and Riku out of the cells. Once we got them out, we rushed to the deck when we skidded to a stop as we saw Hook standing there with a smirk. "Well, well, well, what do we have here?" He asked, coming down the steps as we were backing up. We ran back towards the direction we came from but towards a window. I opened it and I got out first. I landed in the water then popped up to the surface.**

**"Okay, Zoe, jump in! I'll catch you, I promise!" I told her. She hesitated then jumped in. I caught her. "Okay, Aqua, jump in!" I told her while I was holding Zoe. Aqua jumped in second, Rapunzel jumped in third, Merida jumped in fourth, Terra jumped in fifth, Sora jumped in sixth, Hiccup jumped in seventh and Peter jumped in last. We swam to shore and I signaled Melody, Jim, Jack and Jane to come over. As they were flying over, the ground started to shake. We looked at a direction and saw an evil-looking replica of Atlantica coming out of the water then we looked at an area behind us and saw an evil castle shooting out of the ground. I was holding Zoe close to me then I placed her behind me. Jim, Jack, Melody and Jane landed near us and the twelve of us formed a circle around Zoe with our backs. It was tight enough to keep anything from getting her but it was loose enough for her to breathe. The twelve of us had our weapons ready and fought the Heartless and the Nightmares. Once we were done, the villains appeared. Melody fought Morgana, Sora, Riku and I fought Maleficent, Aqua and Terra fought a man, Merida fought Mor'du, Rapunzel fought Gothel, Jack fought Pitch, Jim fought Scroop, Peter and Jane fought Hook and Hiccup fought Red Death. Once they were defeated, the evil-looking Atlantica and the evil castle disappeared and the sky brightened. We put our weapons away and I faced Zoe. I picked her up. ****"Come on, let's go home." I said. They agreed and we flew back to Dad's castle. We walked in and I set Zoe down again. I watched her run to her parents.**

**I smiled then went to my parents with Melody and Peter. "You three are either the bravest kids we've ever had or the craziest." Mom said. We chuckled and smiled as she kissed our heads. We hugged her and she hugged back. I looked over with a smile and saw Sora hugging his parents, Jim hugging his mom, Jane hugging her mom, Merida hugging her parents, Hiccup hugging his dad and Rapunzel hugging her parents. My smile faded as I saw Jack standing alone. I excused myself and went over to him.**

**"Hey, you okay, Jack?" I asked.**

**"Yeah, I just... I'm just jealous because all of you have parents and I don't." He said.**

**"Awh, Jack! It doesn't matter who you have as a family, as long as you're happy." I said.**

**"Yeah, you're right." He said, smiling and went over to North, Bunny, Tooth and the Sandman. He hugged him and I smiled. Watching him hug them really did put a smile on my face.**

**"So now what do we do?" A voice asked. I didn't have to turn around because I knew who it belonged to.**

**"I don't know, Sora. I don't know." I said.**

**"We could dance if you want." He said.**

**I giggled. "Sure." I said. We danced again.**

**"So you're really a princess in blood." He said.**

**"And you're really a prince in blood." I said. He chuckled softly.**

**"I do have one question though." He said.**

**"Yes?" I asked.**

**"Are you going to stay on the Destiny Islands or are you staying here?" He asked.**

**"I don't know, Sora. I mean, I'm happy to see my parents again and this castle is amazing but I would miss the Destiny Islands because that was where I had the rest of my childhood." I said.**

**"I know what you mean. I feel the same way." He said. I smiled as I looked down. "You okay?" He asked, lifting my chin to look at my eyes. I was at a loss of words as I was looking at his eyes. His eyes were crystal blue. I was blushing bright pink and looked away to keep from embarrassing myself any longer. "Kairi?" He asked.**

**"Huh?" I asked, looking back at him.**

**"Are you okay?" He asked.**

**"Yeah, just thinking." I said.**

**"About what?" He asked.**

**"About my decision." I said.**

**"I'm sure that your parents will support your decision." He said. I smiled and looked around the ballroom to see Melody dancing with Jim, Jane dancing with Peter, Aqua dancing with Terra, Sapphire dancing with Ven, Namine dancing with Roxas, Nicole dancing with Pence, Olette dancing with Hayner, Rapunzel dancing with Jack, and Merida dancing with Hiccup. Once we stopped dancing, Sora and I went over to our mothers.**

**"Mom, I made my decision." I said, causing the two to look at me. I slightly looked at Sora and he reassuringly smiled at me. I smiled softly at him then looked at Mom. "I'm staying at the Destiny Islands. Don't get me wrong, I'm very happy to see you and Dad again and this castle is amazing, it's just that, I would miss the Destiny Islands if I stayed here. I mean, that was where I had the rest of my childhood." I said.**

**"Me too, Mom." Sora told Belle.**

**"Sweetie, you didn't have to choose. The Destiny Islands is on the other side of the kingdom." Mom said.**

**"Really?" I asked.**

**"Yes." She said.**

**"And France is also very close to the Destiny Islands." Belle told Sora.**

**"I have made my decision too." A voice said. We looked over and saw Peter walk over to us with Jane. "I wanna stay here. I mean, I was always so sure that I wanted to be a little boy forever and have fun but being on this journey made me realize that growing up isn't as scary as I thought it would be so I'm ready to grow up and be a prince." Peter said.**

**"Are you sure, Peter? I mean, once you do this, there could be no turning back." I said.**

**"Positive. I've been living on my own in Neverland for far too long that I've forgotten what it was like to stay out of Neverland for a very long time and now that I find out on this journey that I have a family, I want to be here to spend every moment with my family." He said. I smiled and Mom and I hugged him. Dad and Melody joined in on the hug. Peter looked at Jane. "You know, you, Danny, your mom and your dad can live in the kingdom if you want." He told her.**

**"I wouldn't want to be a bother." She said.**

**"Are you kidding me!? Jane, you are so not a bother!" Peter said.**

**"Are you sure?" She asked.**

**"If I wasn't sure, I wouldn't be asking. Now, would I?" He asked.**

**"No. No, you wouldn't." She said. I saw the Lost Boys coming over to us.**

**"Ready to go back to Neverland, Peter?" One asked.**

**"Guys, I'm staying here. I have a family that I want to be with. You boys will always be a family to me but I think it's time I stay with my real family." Peter said.**

**"Peter, we can all move to Neverland and be a family there. I mean, you did say that the boys will always be a family to you so you can have two families in Neverland. The Lost Boys and us." Ariel said.**

**Peter looked at her. "Really?" He asked as a smile started forming on his face. She nodded, smiling too. We laughed as he crowed. I heard a soft sigh and looked over to see it was Jane.**

**"Jane, are you okay?" I asked. She nodded but I could tell it was a lie so I gently took her wrist and pulled her away from the others. "What's wrong?" I asked.**

**"I just was hoping Peter would try new things." She said.**

**"I know he was about to but you saw how happy he got when Mom said that we move to Neverland. Just tell him how you feel about this." I said and walked back to Sora, Mom and Belle. I looked over at Jane and Peter and I gave her two thumbs up for luck. Peter came back minutes later.**

**"Jane and I talked and I really do want to stay here. She's right. I do need to try new things and if it means leaving Neverland and growing up, then I'm willing to do it. Besides, I would love to visit my grandfather." Peter said. I smiled at them. He looked at the Lost Boys and pulled his sword out. He held the pointy side and held the handle out. "Lost Boys. Straight line." He said. They got into a straight line as they faced him. He walked in front of them while pointing the handle at them. He walked back then stopped in front a boy wearing a skunk costume. The boy smiled and took the sword. Peter smiled too and looked at the other boys. "Tootles is your new ****leader. Listen to his orders and help him find a fairy that'll be like Tinkerbell. Fly here and tell me all of the adventures you'll have in Neverland." Peter said as Tootles put the sword away. Peter took the hood off of Tootles head and put his hat on Tootles' head. "You're now Tootles Pan, the little brother of Peter Pan." He said. We laughed as the hat covered Tootles' face. Peter hugged the boys then backed up to Mom's side. He saluted them and they saluted back. "Move out, troops!" He gave his last order with a tearful smile.**

**"Yes, sir!" The Lost Boys chanted with tearful smiles. They walked away. They gave one last look at Peter.**

**"You boys will always be in my heart." He told them with a wave.**

**"And you will always be in ours." A boy with a rabbit costume said as they waved back. They walked out the doors and flew off to Neverland after Tinker Bell sprinkled pixie dust on them. We ran out and watched them fly away. We smiled as we watched.**

**"You do know you had just said goodbye to them, right?" Sora told Peter.**

**"I never say goodbye, because saying goodbye means going away and going away means forgetting and I will never forget them as they will never forget me. I may be growing up but they became a part of my heart just as I became a part of their's And if they think of me now and then... If they don't forget me... Then our hearts will be one." Peter said.**

**"That's really deep, Peter." I said.**

**"And really grown up." Jane said. **

**"Good luck, Lost Boys." Jim, Jane, Rapunzel, Jack, Hiccup, Aqua, Terra, Ven, Merida, Peter, Melody, Sora, Riku and I said as we looked at the second star to the right again with tearful smiles.**

**"Come on, we have other people to watch them leave." Melody said. We nodded and walked back inside. We watched other people leave then Melody, Peter and I went onto Melody's balcony and looked at the stars again.**

**"This is one adventure that I will never forget and I will tell my kids when I get older." Peter said.**

**"Same here." Melody and I said at the same time.**

**"We've seen and learned so much." Peter said.**

**"Yeah, like us being siblings." Melody agreed.**

**"And how to fight with different weapons, how to swim, how to use a solar surfer, how to ride a dragon and how to run for shelter when things get really bad." I said.**

**"I kind of really didn't see the point of that but I didn't want to hurt Jane's feelings so I went along with it." Melody said.**

**"Well, we should get to bed before our parents catch us." I said. We laughed softly, said our goodnights and Peter and I went to our rooms.**


	28. Epilogue

**This is it! The epilogue! I want to thank all of the readers that reviewed this and all of the readers that favorited and followed this! You guys are the best and I could never ask for the best readers ever! You guys have given me the inspiration and motivation I would need to continue writing this! There will be a sequel but there will be a trailer and a sneak peak of it.**

* * *

Epilogue:

Normal mode:

**Melody(narrating): It's been a year since our adventure with Sora, Riku and Kairi. Sora, Jane, Kairi, Peter and I would always go to the Destiny Islands to meet up with Riku, Merida, Rapunzel, Jack, Hiccup and Jim. Wendy had told Jane to take Danny with us so we did. Our dragons were there too.**

Melody was running with Kairi and Sora. "Hurry up, slow pokes!" She yelled to Jane and Peter.

"We're not slow pokes! You're Speedy Gonzalezes!" Peter yelled back. Jane was holding Danny in her arms. Kairi, Peter and Melody got on Kairi's boat while Sora, Jane and Danny got on Sora's boat. Kairi and Sora rowed to the island. Once they got to the island, they got off of the boats and looked around until they found Riku, Jack, Merida, Rapunzel, Jim and Hiccup. Merida had to bring her little brothers.

_Jim(narrating): We had made it a tradition to tell scary stories around the campfire every night before we leave._

Night came, and they all gathered around the campfire. "So who has a scary story this time?" Peter asked. Danny was sitting on Jane's lap while Harris was sitting on Merida's lap, Hamish was sitting on Rapunzel's lap and Hubert was sitting on Kairi's lap.

"It can't be any too scary because Danny, Hamish, Hubert and Harris are here." Melody reasoned.

"Plus Rapunzel is too fragile for that." Jack said.

"I am not!" Rapunzel said. She screamed when Hiccup scared her from behind. They laughed as Jack put an arm around Rapunzel's shoulder. Peter was telling the story then Melody put the fire out with her water staff. They got up and left the island. Jane, Sora, Danny, Peter, Melody and Kairi rowed back to Eric's castle while Merida, Hamish, Hubert, Harris, Jim, Hiccup, Rapunzel, Jack and Riku rode their dragons to their homes.

Jane(narrating): We've done it for a few more years then we were all busy with things. Peter, Kairi and Melody were busy around their kingdom,

Peter, Kairi and Melody were in the market with Ariel and Eric, talking to the people.

Jane: I was babysitting Danny,

"Please tell me the story again!" Danny pleaded.

"Again?" Jane asked, smiling.

"Pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! Please! Please! Please! Please!" Danny begged.

She giggled. "Okay, okay." She said and told him the story again.

Jane: Merida was babysitting Hamish, Hubert, Harris,

"'Oo wee devils! Aye'm 'onna 'et 'oo!" Merida said, chasing Harris, Hamish and Hubert.

Jane: Hiccup was with his other friends,

Hiccup was riding Toothless and leading Astrid, Snoutlout, Fishlegs, Ruffnut and Tuffnut somewhere.

Jane: Rapunzel was ruling her kingdom,

Rapunzel was talking to the people in her kingdom.

Jane: Jack was spreading winter all over the world,

"Snow day!" Jack yelled as he dived towards a town.

Jane: Sora was busy training to become a better Keyblade master,

Sora was in the courtyard, fighting Heartless.

Jane: Jim was helping his mom more in the restaurant,

Jim was serving the food out to the customers while Sarah was taking orders.

Jane: and Riku was busy at his house.

Riku was helping his older sister with dinner.

_**Peter(narrating): And although we were busy, we never forgot about each other. We would always go out onto our balconies and look at the Neverland star.**_

They were on their balconies and looked at the Neverland star. "I miss you." They said at the same time.

_**Merida(narrating): Because some say our destiny is tied to the land, as much as a part of us as we are of it. Others say **_**_fate is woven together like a cloth, so that one's destiny intertwines with many others. It's the one thing we search for, or fight to change. Some never find it. But there are some who are led._**

**Rapunzel(narrating): And that's what the eleven of us did. We found our fates but with each other. Jim, Melody, Jane and Peter found it us, with each other and with Sora, Riku and Kairi. Merida, Jack, Hiccup and I found it with Sora, Riku and Kairi and with Jim, Melody, Jane and Peter.**

Jack(narrating): And we had met some people along the way of our journey.

**Sora(narrating): like Odette from Swan Lake.**

**Riku(narrating): We had some tough battles.**

**Kairi(narrating): And some of us discovered things about ourselves in ways we never thought we would.**

_Hiccup(narrating): But we stuck it out..._

**Melody, **_Jim, _Jane, _**Peter, **__**Merida,**_** Rapunzel,** Jack, **Sora, Riku, Kairi and **_Hiccup__: Together._

Jack: And we'll always be there for each other.

**Melody: For we are Team Mickey,**

**Sora: and we wouldn't want to have it any other way.**


	29. Cast List

**Note: If you see a character's name instead of the voice actor or voice actress, it's because they either don't have a voice actor or I couldn't find the voice actor or actress.**

**Guardians of Childhood:**

**Alec Baldwin as North**

**Isla Fisher as Tooth**

**Hugh Jackman as Bunnymund**

**Sandy as himself**

**Big Four:**

**Chris Pine as Jack Frost**

**Mandy Moore as Rapunzel**

**Kelly Macdonald as Merida**

**Jay Baruchel as Hiccup**

**JiMePeJa:**

**Joseph Gordon-Levitt as Jim Hawkins**

**Tara Strong as Melody**

**Blayne Weaver as Peter Pan**

**Harriet Owen as Jane**

**Keyblade Wielders:**

**Haley Joel Osment as Sora**

**David Gallengher as Riku**

**Hayden Panettiere as Kairi**

**Jason Dohring as Terra**

**Willa Holland as Aqua**

**Jesse McCartney as Ven**

**Other Kingdom Hearts characters: (singing)(they'll be mentioned more in the sequel)**

**Jesse McCartney as Roxas**

**Brittany Snow as Namine**

**Justin Cowden as Hayner**

**Sean Marquette as Pence**

**Jessica DiCicco as Olette**

**Villains:**

**Jude Law as Pitch**

**Donna Murphy as Gothel**

**Mor'du as himself**

**Red Death as itself**

**Michael Wincott as Scroop**

**Pat Carroll as Morgana**

**Corey Button as Hook**

**Susanne Blakeslee as Maleficent**

**Other Disney Characters:**

**Scott Weinger as Aladdin**

**Linda Larkin as Jasmine**

**Jerry Orbach as Lumiere**

**David Ogden Stiers as Cogsworth**

**Angela Lansbury as Mrs. Potts**

**Bradley Pierce as Chip**

**Johnny Depp as Mad Hatter**

**Mia Wasikowska as Alice Kingsleigh**

**Helena Bonham Carter as Red Queen**

**Anne Hathaway as White Queen**

**Crispin Grover as Stayne - Knave of Hearts**

**Michael Sheen as White Rabbit**

**Stephen Fry as Cheshire Cat**

**Barbara Windsor as Dormouse**

**Paul Whitehouse as March Hare**

**Matthew Broderick as Simba**

**Neve Campbell as Kiara**

**Robert Guillaume as Rafiki**

**Moira Kelly as Nala**

**Nathan Lane as Timon**

**Jason Marsden as Kovu**

**Suzanne Pleshette as Zira**

**Ernie Sabella as Pumbaa**

**Jennifer Lien as Vitani**

**Jason Alexander as Hugo**

**Tom Hulce as Quasimodo**

**Tony Jay as Frollo**

**Charles Kimbrough as Victor**

**Demi Moore as Esmeralda**

**Anika Noni Rose as Tiana**

**Bruno Campos as Prince Naveen**

**Keith David as Dr. Facilier**

**Michael-Leon Wooley as Louis**

**Jim Cummings as Ray**

**Jenifer Lewis as Mama Odie**

**Britt Robertson as Allie Pennington**

**Gregg Sulkin as Will Wagner**

**Joey Pollari as Miles**

**Devon Graye as Marco**

**Molly C. Quinn as Jen**

**Don Lake as Allie's father**

**Christopher Tavarez as Lance Benwick**

**Ingrid Park as Allie's mother**

**Steve Valentine as Mr. Moore**

**Samuel E. Wright as Sebastian**

**Cam Clarke as Flounder**

**Non-Disney Characters:**

**Jack Palance as Lord Rothbart**

**Michelle Nicasto as Odette**

**Alana Mansour as Zoe Shannon**

**Shelley Conn as Elisabeth Shannon**

**Jason O'Mara as Jim Shannon**

**Jane's family:**

**Kath Soucie as Wendy**

**Andrew McDonough as Danny**

**Roger Rees as Edward**

**Jim's family:**

**Laurie Metacalf as Sarah Hawkins**

**Melody's, Kairi's and Peter's family:**

**Jodi Benson as Ariel**

**Rob Paulsen as Eric**

**Kenneth Mars as King Triton**

**Hiccup's family:**

**Gerald Butler as Stoick**

**Rapunzel's family:**

**Kari Wahlegren as Rapunzel's mother**

**Rapunzel's father as himself**

**Sora's family:**

**Paige O'Hara as Belle**

**Robby Benson as Beast**

**Rex Everhart as Maurice**

**Merida's family:**

**Emma Thompson as Elinor**

**Billy Connolly as Fergus**

**Hamish, Harris and Hubert as themselves**

**Melody's friends: (mentioned)**

**Max Casella as Tip**

**Stephen Furst as Dash**

**Hiccup's friends:**

**America Ferrera as Astrid**

**Jonah Hill as Snoutlout**

**Christopher Mintz-Plasse as Fishlegs**

**T.J. Miller as Ruffnut**

**Kristen Wiig as Tuffnut**

**Peter's friends:**

**Spencer Breslin as Cubby**

**Bradley Pierce as Nibs**

**Quinn Beswick as Slightly**

**Aaron Spann as Twins**

**Jim's friends:**

**Brian Murray as Silver**

**Martin Short as BEN**

**Dane A. Davis as Morph**

**Emma Thompson as Captain Amelia**

**David Hyde Pierce as Doctor Doppler**

**Believers:**

**Naomi Scott as Nicole Johnson**

**Bella Thorne as Annika Michaels**

**Vanessa Hudgens as Bailey Dawson(mentioned)**

**Landon Liboiron as Ethan Michaels**

**Dianna Agron as Olivia Woods(mentioned)**

**Heather Morris as Allie Woods(mentioned)**

**Diego Boneta as Alex Santiago(mentioned)**

**Dakota Goyo as Jamie Bennett**

**Georgie Grieve as Sophie Bennett**

**Olivia Mattingly as Pippa**

**Melissa Benoist as Marcy**

**Zendaya as Sapphire Michaels**

**Transformations:**

**Lion cub Sora as himself**

**Rain as Horse Jane**

**Koda as Bear cub Hiccup**


End file.
